


Subjugated

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-12
Updated: 2005-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord Kal-El seeks to conquor Lex Luthor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjugated

## Subjugated

by Peach

[]()

* * *

Subjugated 

Kal-El stood on the rise and looked at the humans moving in the enclosure. This was the last batch of rebels to be captured in the territory he had been assigned. He'd been told that the leader had been caught at last. Lionel Luthor had betrayed his own son and now that son was imprisoned. 

Kal's eyes moved over the ragged, dirty humans seeking Lex Luthor. He spotted him at the far end of the area. As Kal watched the man picked up a rock and threw it at the fence. Kal's eyes narrowed as he focused on Luthor. Even here, defeated, he refused to accept his fate. 

Kal soared over the space between, touched down just outside the fence and waited for the human to notice him. Lex turned when he felt the presence. Kal-El stood proud and straight, Lex recognized the Overlord at once. Kal-El was in charge of all the Kryptonians in the Americas. 

"The great Kal-El." 

"The redoubtable Lex Luthor." 

"I'm honored that you took time to visit me." 

"Your father told me you would be unbowed." 

"He should know. He worked hard enough at making me 'a man'. Too bad he forgot how to be one himself." 

Kal chuckled at the sneer on the handsome face. "I have several options here." 

"You have only one option - kill me. I will never bend to you. With every breath I draw I will fight you and your kind." 

"We can be benevolent, we wish to have a peaceful universe. Races such as yours must be tamed." 

"Mankind has been told that by every despot who wanted to rule. Truth is, peace is not what propels advancement." 

"Your words are impressive. No wonder so many of your countrymen followed you. You have made my decision for me Lex Luthor." 

Turning his head, Kal issued orders in Kryptonian to one of the guards before flying away. The guard floated up and over the fence. Lex waited, expecting death. Instead he was lifted and flown away from the camp. 

Kal-El had taken over the governor's mansion to use as his headquarters. Of course they had made some modifications. They enjoyed swimming, so the front lawn now included a large pool. There were several humans and Kryptonians frolicking there. 

Lex had heard rumors that the Kryptonians found humans to be sexually attractive. In that they were no different than any other invaders. Rape had a long history but was even more prevalent during war. His entry into the mansion gave him eyewitness proof that the Kryptonians practiced it. A blond boy was bent over a chair with a formally attired, white haired alien pounding into him. 

Lex struggled with the people he was given to, not that it helped. He was stripped of the few rags of clothing, bathed with a rough brush, given an enema, massaged with aromatic oil. His nails were trimmed, all body hair removed, cuffs wrapped around his wrists and finally secured to a huge bed in a large room. 

Exhaustion claimed him and he slept. Some time later he woke to the quiet murmur of voices. Then the door closed softly and he heard movement. Soon Kal-El stood naked by the bed. Lex took in the perfect body, biting his lip as he saw the cock hanging heavy between Kal's legs. He might have passed as human if not for the fact that there was no scrotum. His cock was large, skin tone identical to the rest of his body, none of the variation seen in most human males. 

When Lex's eyes moved back to Kal's face he found him grinning as he made his own assessment of Lex. "I begin to understand my men's attraction for your people." 

"I suppose I'm to be your entertainment for the evening?" 

"I think I may want you to 'entertain' me for more than an evening. In our years of travel we have discovered that sex is an efficient way to bind other races to us. Kryptonians are known for their sensuality. Other races have found us quite pleasing." 

"Have you asked any of the humans you've raped if they enjoyed you?" 

"I have not partaken of your race as yet. We do not rape. The beings we pick want us, how could they not?" 

Lex realized that Kal meant what he was saying. He could not fathom that anyone he wanted would not want him back. Under other circumstances, Lex would want him. But not as Kal's captive, not tied to his bed. 

"I'm cuffed to your bed. I don't wish to be here. In my book that makes anything you do to me rape." 

"The cuffs were to force you to rest. I did not want you to be exhausted when I came to you." 

Lex watched in shock as Kal moved toward the head of the bed. One of his wrists was released and Kal ran his tongue over the red irritation he found there. Lex shivered as the irritation was cooled by the breath that followed the licking. 

"I wish you to enjoy my attentions, Lex Luthor. I plan to enjoy you." 

"There's no point in my fighting, is there?" 

"None. I promise you will know pleasure in my bed." 

"You may get a response, but that doesn't mean I'm feeling real pleasure." 

"I am an excellent lover, Lex Luthor. I will take you to heights you have never experienced before." 

Lex didn't reply. He stayed still as Kal moved to the other side and released his other wrist. It was given the same treatment as the first, the licking lasting a little longer this time as Lex had drawn blood on that side. 

"You taste good. I look forward to tasting all your fluids." 

Lex jerked his head to look at the alien. Was he to be bled as well as fucked? He bit the inside of his cheek to keep back the words. 

Kal got on the bed with him, straddling his body. Taking Lex's hands he placed them on the spindles of the headboard. "Hold tightly." 

Kal started at his collarbone, licking then sucking lightly. Kal worked his way down to Lex's nipples, one of his hot spots. Lex's teeth pierced his lip as he fought to hold back any sounds. Kal's nose twitched as the scent of blood reached him. Lifting his head, he looked at the man under him. 

Using his index finger, Kal caught the drop of blood as it began to run down Lex's chin. Lex watched as Kal brought it to his mouth, licking it delicately. The alien's eyes rolled back in his head, a low trilling noise came from his throat. 

"Fresh is even better." 

Then Kal's lips covered his, sucking up the drops as they flowed. Lex released his lip as Kal's tongue pushed at them. He gasped as Kal sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked gently then released the lip with one final lick. 

Moving back to Lex's nipples, Kal continued to lick and suck until Lex lost control. At the first arch of Lex's back, followed by a whimper and Kal smiled around the flesh he was toying with. Rising, he lifted Lex's hips. 

Lex's eyes popped open; in the mirror over the bed he watched as Kal held him elevated with one hand and directed his cock to Lex's hole with the other. Lex gasped as a fluid flowed from the tip. It was warm as it trickled over the pucker. 

"Bastard, are you pissing on me?" 

Kal pressed the tip in, pushing to open Lex. "Do human's do that? I'm merely lubricating you to facilitate our coupling." 

The tip pushed in a little more. Lex moaned as he felt the heat of Kal's moisture flooding him, a firm push and Kal was buried inside him. 

"Are all human's so warm? So tight?" 

Lex grunted as Kal pulled out and then rammed into him again. Lex lost track of the time as Kal rode him. Whenever he felt the stress of a passage with too little lube, Kal's dick delivered more. 

Lex was so caught up in the pleasure that he barely heard the subordinate enter the room. He did hear Kal answer him, he didn't understand what was said but he did focus enough to wonder how Kal could continue to fuck him while talking about something the tone told him was a problem. 

Finally, something that sounded like a curse flowed from the Overlord. He rose taking Lex with him. "Hold on, Lex Luthor." 

Lex made his arms and legs obey the order. A large robe was pulled around the two of them and then Kal was striding down the corridor. Lex groaned in embarrassment and hid his face against Kal's throat. 

He tried to melt into the alien's body as the air raged with loud, angry voices. He paid no attention to them until a familiar voice spoke. 

"If you're going to use my son as a fuck toy, I feel you owe me this concession, Kal-El." 

Lex's head snapped up as he looked in horror at his father. "You turned me in to them. I would think seeing me like this would make you very happy. Or did you hope they'd kill me?" 

Kal's arm tightened around him. "Lionel Luthor, Lex Luthor is no longer your concern. He was a valiant enemy. It brings me honor to have him warm my bed. You will speak his name no more." 

"He's my son!" 

"No, he is my body slave, mayhap more one day. If you wish to survive this day you will leave here, NOW!" 

Lex actually felt the urge to giggle. He dropped his head back to a strong shoulder as he was carried back to the bedroom. Lex didn't understand the significance of the statements Kal had made in the hall. His battles against the invaders had not necessitated him learning about interpersonal relationships of Kryptonians. 

By labeling Lex his body slave, Kal had declared him off limits to all others. A body slave on Krypton held a place only slightly lower than a consort. As long as Lex was classified that way, Kal-El would not be taking anyone else to his bed. 

When they reached the bedroom, Kal sat against the headboard and held Lex. His big hands moved gently over the smooth flesh. 

"I will not allow him to see you again." 

Slipping his hand under Lex's chin, Kal lifted the human's head. Kal kissed him, softly, reverently. There was something about this slender, strong human that touched him. Kal's father had told him that one-day he would meet someone who would be all he wanted. It was a little scary to find that within a short year. 

* * *

For the first week Lex was kept naked and only allowed to leave Kal's rooms when he was physically in Kal's arms. Each time that happened he buried his face in the Overlord's throat and listened. He soon began to understand certain words, phrases. He also noticed that some of the aliens that Kal dealt with brought humans with them as well but they usually didn't bother with a robe. 

After one meeting, when they had returned to the suite, Lex decided to ask Kal about it. As they settled on the bed he brought it up. 

"I notice that most of your associates bring human's with them." 

"Yes, my men are quite fond of humans. Many of them have petitioned me to allow their humans to become their consorts." 

"What does that mean to you?" 

"Once we take a consort it is for life, the way human marriages are supposed to be. Only with us it is literal. A consort is bonded to us not just by physical intimacy, but by mental as well. It is irreversible." 

"What happens if they have to leave here for duty on another planet?" 

"The consort would go with them." 

"And when they tire of them?" 

"There is no out. We are not like humans. When we take this step we do it certain of the decision. The only way out is death." 

"So when they no longer want the human, will they kill them?" 

"Lex Luthor, you do not hear what I am saying. You take a consort for life. With us that sometimes means watching a consort grow old and die. Never do we leave a consort, or cast them aside for a younger model. We love them every day and grieve deeply when they are taken from us." 

"How many consorts have you had?" 

"None, Lex Luthor. I have not loved anyone yet." 

Lex was uncomfortable with the serious look Kal was giving him as well as his own reaction to the words. Changing the subject he asked. 

"You always cover me with a robe, why is that?" 

"You are not for others to view." 

"You're ashamed of me." 

"I feel no shame, Lex Luthor. They are not worthy to see you in all your glory." 

Kal floated them into the bathroom and under the shower. Lex was silent as he was bathed. They ate quietly as music played in the background. And there was no conversation later when Kal took him to bed and drove him nearly insane by making him wait for his climax. 

* * *

The second week Kal built a private pool on the back of the mansion grounds and surrounded it with dense bushes so that he could swim in private with Lex. He had not researched enough about human anatomy. Lex had been so wrapped up in the cool water and the hot cock up his ass that he hadn't felt himself burning. 

Kal spent the night using his cooling breath and aloe to soothe Lex. Lex was almost delirious from the pain. Kal listened to the ravings about Lionel and as the night wore on he became furious at the elder Luthor. He berated himself for not keeping this latest pain from happening to his body slave. 

The third week saw Lex with the freedom to wander the mansion, that is, when he wasn't impaled on Kal's cock. Of course Kal had made it clear that Lex was to be dressed anytime he left their rooms. 

A month into his captivity he saw his father again. He had been working out with the boy Kal's lieutenant had taken as a consort when he heard the hated voice. 

"So, Lex, I see you are allowed to run free. But I assume you return like an obedient lap dog to your master when he calls. Tell me, Lex, does he fuck you the way you like? Do you enjoy being his butt boy?" 

Lex ignored the gasp of the boy standing next to him. He looked at his father, realizing that nothing he ever did would be right in his father's eyes. 

"What's the matter, Dad? Upset that you can't fuck me anymore?" 

Lionel started toward him, but never reached Lex. Kal-El materialized from thin air between them. Lionel tried to back pedal but Kal reached for him. Lex watched as Lionel was lifted into the air. 

"You were told that he is mine now. You are not to see him, ever again. Should you forget again, I will execute you." 

Lionel was dropped and Lex scooped up. Kal flew out of the mansion with him. When they touched down on an island in the Pacific, Kal placed him carefully on his feet and then paced across the sand. Spinning he stomped back to where Lex was standing. 

"Were your words true?" 

"What words?" 

"Did your father enter you? Did he take pleasure in you?" 

"Yes." 

"When did this happen?" 

"I don't remember when it started. It ended after the meteors landed. I healed too quickly for him to receive adequate pleasure." 

"He enjoyed hurting you?" 

"Yes." 

Kal picked him up and cradled him as if he were a child. Holding Lex close, he walked into the shade of the vegetation. There was a small cottage there; Lex could smell the fresh coat of paint on the place. 

"Where are we, Kal?" 

"I wanted a place for us to be alone." 

"You built this just so that we..." 

"Lex Luthor, you have become important to me. No one has ever pleased me as you do." 

"I don't understand. You don't come with me, you just fuck me until I can't come anymore." 

"Lex Luthor, we only ejaculate when we wish to procreate. I enjoy you most thoroughly. I do not need to 'come' to receive pleasure in your body. Do humans continue to do something they do not enjoy?" 

"Humans are never logical, seldom straightforward and often stupid. Yes we do continue to do things we don't enjoy." 

"You enjoy me, Lex Luthor. I know this from the massive amounts of come you ejaculate when we are intimate." 

"Yes, I enjoy having sex with you. I've even come to enjoy conversation with you." 

"As humans say 'I heard a but there'." 

"But this is our planet. You're invaders. You have no right to interfere with our world." 

"You were close to a break through, one that would give you the stars. Your race is not mature enough for civilized society. One day you will be and on that day we will leave here." 

"That sounds very noble, Kal. I will grant that you have the right to keep us off Krypton, but no right to deny us the stars." 

"You will have them, Lex Luthor, but the rest of the humans must wait." 

"What does that mean?" 

"My time here grows to a close. I have decided to make you my consort." 

"What if I don't want to be your consort?" 

"Then you will die. That would grieve me, Lex Luthor." 

"Die? You could leave me imprisoned." 

"No, I cannot. You are the catalyst. You are the one who would have brought space travel to your people. You are the one who could lead another uprising, once Lionel Luthor was dead. My emperor would never allow me to leave you here with less effective operatives." 

"Why do you keep saying that? I got some people who wanted to stay free to follow me, that's all." 

"Lex Luthor, do you really not understand your charisma? Given enough time and resources you would develop an engine that would carry you to the stars. And the men who followed you here would go there with you. Given better forms of communication, which your genius would have brought you in time, you could unite your people as they have never been united." 

"Why do you believe that?" 

"Not believe it. I have seen it." 

"Seen it? I don't understand, Kal. How could you have seen it?" 

"We long ago harnessed time travel. One of my brother's descendants came back to tell us of Earth." 

Kal moved across the room to a chest that Lex had never seen before. Kal placed his hand on a smooth plate in the lid and the chest opened for him. Holding out his hand he motioned for Lex to come to him. 

Standing behind Lex he slipped inside him and held him close before issuing a command. "Show Terra 3, circa 2020, pre Kryptonian invasion." 

A three d image appeared in the center of what Lex had thought was just a trunk. He soon forgot the arms holding him as the history that would now never be, was shown to him. It must have been set to show the highlights, if you could consider them that. 

He watched as he assassinated his father. Watched the years of experiments, the people he used and cast aside, including the only woman who bore him an heir. Then came the power to reach the stars. The men he'd gathered around him had no more soul than he did. They helped him subjugate the first planet they landed on. The people of that planet had no defense against the germs they brought, just as the American Indians had none when the white man arrived. By the time Kal called a halt to the playback, tears were running down Lex's cheeks. 

"What did he do to me that made me hate him enough to kill him?" 

"Besides the things you have told me about?" 

Lex nodded as he wiped at his face. Kal clutched him tighter to his chest. "Show Terra 3, Circa 2003, pre Kryptonian invasion." 

Lex watched as he met a woman and fell in love. Then he watched as his father used her like a slut and gave her money to kill Lex. The plot backfired and Lex survived, only to learn the truth. It was the final straw, his mind snapped. They never found her body, and Lionel's murder was so well executed that no one, other than Lionel, ever knew that Lex was involved. 

"Enough, Kal, please no more." 

"Do you understand, Lex Luthor?" 

"Please, I need some time alone." 

"Very well." 

Kal pulled out of Lex's body and lowered him to the ground. He allowed Lex to roam the island until he collapsed with exhaustion. Lex didn't even open his eyes when Kal lifted him to carry him back to the cottage. He placed his precious burden on the bed and used a wet cloth to clean away the sweat. 

"You know what I'm capable of, why would you want me around?" 

"Being capable of a thing does not make you that thing, unless you let it. Sleep, Lex Luthor, and we will talk when you wake." 

Lex floated into sleep with the feel of strong alien arms holding him close. Kal did not sleep. He held the restless human, waiting for the dawn. His father, Jor-El, had sent him to Earth with only one real order, track down the human known as Lex Luthor and eliminate him. 

Kal had thought to do as he'd been told until he actually arrived and began to acquire first hand knowledge of the pale beauty. He had then thought to bend Lex to his will with sex, but that had not worked as well as he'd expected. He knew he gave Lex pleasure. Obviously, that pleasure was not enough to totally sway him from his chosen path. 

Today had been his last resort. The offer of consort was genuine. Kal had hoped to be accepted right away. Once Lex was bound to him, no one, not even the great Jor-El, would harm him. He'd actually felt a pang of hurt when Lex refused his offer. Until that moment, he'd been telling himself that it was just a ploy to save the human's life. Kal could afford to give the space of a human life span in exchange for such a pleasant body to use. 

When Lex had a nightmare, Kal cuddled him closer, whispered soothing words in his ear. When the dawn broke, Kal floated them up into the open, allowing the gentle breeze to caress the warm body in his arms. 

Lex woke. They were floating above the island, Kal shielding him from the tropical sun. He looked into the alien eyes and saw nothing except acceptance there. Lex clung to the wisps of the last dream he'd been having. 

"Do you love me, Kal?" 

"Yes, Lex Luthor, why else would I ask you to be my consort?" 

"I'm not a fool. Had I been the leader of your people, knowing what you knew, I'd have ordered my execution. Are you just trying to save my life to keep your bed warm?" 

"My father did give me such orders. He will be angry with me for my dalliance with you. I would not promise so many years of my life just to spare yours. I could find another human boy to keep my bed warm." 

Lex realized that Kal had been less than truthful earlier when he said Lex would not be left with less effective Kryptonians. "Won't he just order one of your other officers to finish me off?" 

"If you are my consort, he will not dare. No one will dare touch you." 

"And if someone does?" 

"Lionel Luthor? He will die. I may decide he should die anyway for his crimes against you." 

"He will tell you that I lie." 

"Once we are joined, it will be impossible for you to lie to me." 

"I don't love you, Kal." 

"Do you love another?" 

"No." Lex whispered as he buried his face in Kal's throat. 

"After the joining, you will learn." 

"What if I don't?" 

"Then you have only to ask me for death and I will release you." 

Lex jerked in Kal's arms as he felt the moisture drop upon his bare skin. He looked up to see the first sign of pain he'd ever seen on the handsome face. Better an unhappy life as a consort to a handsome, accomplished lover than a mass-murderer of other planets. 

"I will be your consort, Kal-El of Krypton." 

"I will care for you always, Lex Luthor." 

"Do you think after we are joined that you might call me Lex?" 

"After the joining, you may be called by whatever you wish. My father calls his consort by many pet names. To the world you will be known as Lex-El. It has a nice ring, as your people say." 

"When are we going to do this?" 

"Today. A new ship arrives tomorrow and I wish for you to be under my protection then." 

Lex nodded and then tucked his head back into the hollow of Kal's throat. A soft smile curved full lips as Lex licked and then kissed the golden skin. 

* * *

Lionel Luthor was still a powerful man, not as powerful as before the invaders came, but being a turncoat still had its advantages. He was lying sated from his latest sexual conquest, when the bulletin interrupted the program the boy was watching. 

"Kal-El, leader of the Kryptonian forces of the Americas has declared a holiday. This evening he will take his body slave, Lex Luthor, as his consort. The main portion of the ceremony will be televised." 

"Fuck!" 

Lionel bolted from the bed, ignoring the boy cringing on the sofa he dressed hurriedly. On his way to the mansion he considered and discarded several possible approaches. The Alien wanted his son then by god he would pay for him. Lionel did not intend to let such an opportunity slip by. 

He was refused entrance at the main gate. Finally, in desperation he slipped into the back and made his way toward the portion of the mansion he knew Kal-El used as his personal quarters. 

Opening a door he found his son being prepared for the ceremony. Lex was standing nude on a small riser as his skin was oiled. Lionel suppressed the gasp at the sight of all that milk white skin. Lex was as hairless as he had been the last time Lionel used his body. He felt his dick stir at the sight. 

The servant finished his job and another stepped forward to run a soft cloth over Lex's skin to remove any excess. A fitted girdle was held out and Lex stepped into it. The garment was designed to show off all his assets, not hide them. 

The servant spoke softly, and Lex nodded. A glass was filled from a nearby decanter and Lex swallowed the contents quickly. Lionel watched with surprise as Lex's cock rose through the opening in the girdle. The servant nodded and then moved across the room. 

A robe, of what was obviously costly fabric, was held out for Lex to step into. Once the servant stepped back, Lionel could see the elaborate embroidery that covered it. He recognized the House of El symbols and then spotted the coat of arms for the Luthor clan. Lex straightened standing tall. Lionel hadn't looked, really looked, at his son in years; the beauty and pride he saw took his breath. 

A voice rang out behind him. "Lionel Luthor, you do not heed warnings it seems." 

Lex turned at the voice of his lover to find Kal reaching for his father. Lionel squeaked as he was lifted from the floor. 

"A father has a right to witness his son's whatever this is. And I feel I'm due some compensation for you taking my son." 

"Compensation? If anything you owe him." That was the last that Lex heard as Kal flew out dragging Lionel by the back of his jacket. They reached the public portion of the mansion and he dumped Lionel by one of the guards. "Make sure that this man does not enter here again. Lock him in a room somewhere with a TV to watch the ceremony and then send him back to his residence." 

"That's it?" Lionel had the nerve to ask. 

"I will not kill you on the day I take my consort. But be assured that I never forget my promises. You have violated my consort for the last time." 

Kal turned his back and hurried back to check on Lex. He found him pacing as the servants tried to calm him. When Lex saw Kal, he ran to him. 

"How did he get in here? He isn't going to be at the ceremony, is he?" 

"Of course not. I will not allow him to disrupt our day." 

"He wants money or something from you. He wants to sell me again." 

Kal's mouth tightened at this but he did not ask, soon he would know all that had been done to his consort and the ones who had hurt Lex would pay for their sins. He pulled Lex close and kissed him gently. 

"You look beautiful in the colors of my house, Lex..." 

Lex relaxed against the firm chest and smiled at the last name that was silent in Kal's words. "Really? I've never considered myself a primary color kind of guy. How long before the ceremony?" 

"Everything is prepared, I need to dress." 

"Kal, will you ask them to leave us alone?" 

Kal issued a command in Kryptonian and the two servants left the room. Lex pulled back and looked up at his lover. "I want to ask a favor from you." 

"If it is in my power." 

"I know you must follow through on your threat to him." Kal didn't ask who Lex meant. "Please do not ever tell me the details or allow them to be public. And when it's finished bury him next to my mother." 

"It is your wedding day, Lex, you may ask for more than that from me." 

"Can we leave here with the ship that is coming?" 

"I will arrange it, my second in command will gladly take over the responsibility." 

"Thank you, Kal. Now go and dress, that drug might not work as well on me as it does on your people." 

Kal kissed him tenderly once more and then flew to his dressing room. Lex closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself. Kal hadn't told him much about the ceremony or the joining that would allow them to share their innermost selves. He was nervous, suppose Kal found something that he couldn't live with? Would he kill Lex rather than spend the next fifty or so years with him? 

He didn't have much time to brood; a servant came to lead him into the great ballroom. He was halted just outside the door and he heard a deep voice announcing, first in Kryptonian then in English, "The future consort of Kal-El, Lex Luthor." 

The doors opened and he walked, head high, looking straight ahead toward his lover, ignoring the fact that his hard cock was on display for all to see. Kal was dressed in a robe that matched his, but unlike Lex, he had on a girdle that covered his ever-ready equipment. Above that his chest was bare and had been oiled with something that gave him an iridescent sheen. 

Kal had explained that Lex was required to be on exhibition so that everyone could witness that he was functional and therefore worthy of being a consort. The broadcast was only showing Lex from the waist up so the only people to know that he was practically naked were those in the room. Kal also told them that this would be the last time that anyone other than Kal and Lex's personal servants would ever see him that way. 

Kal smiled; there was a slight ripple of sound, quickly cut off when Kal glanced around the room. Extending his hand, Kal pulled Lex into position next to him. 

Turning to look at the assembly he spoke. "Long has it been tradition for our people to take a consort only after the fullness of maturity and when we find someone we are proud to have stand at our side. I, Kal-El, having seen more than two hundred Earth years, have found such a man. This human brings to me all the traits I have sought since first I became mature. He is beautiful, strong, intelligent, and he gives me great pleasure." 

The Kryptonians who had taken humans as body slaves or consorts nodded in agreement. Here and there someone frowned but none dared to challenge Kal-El's choice. Lex looked only at Kal, waiting for the time when he must say the lines Kal had made him memorize. 

Lionel was being given the unedited version of the show and he paced back and forth growling with anger that Lex had landed the best catch on the planet and he, Lionel, was not benefiting from it. The boy probably didn't even realize that he was marrying the heir to the throne of Krypton. His attention was pulled back to the screen. 

"I, Kal-El, heir to the Emperor of Krypton, take this man, Lex Luthor, to be my consort." Lex's head jerked but then he stilled, but not before Lionel realized that Lex truly hadn't known who Kal-El was. "I shall care for you, protect you, treasure you and love only you for all the days of your life." 

He smiled at Lex once more and Lex recited the words he'd been given. They were Kryptonian and he was only sure of a few of them. He assumed that he was repeating the vows Kal had spoken. He would have been furious to know that he was actually promising his ass for daily use, his absolute obedience to his master's orders and swearing loyalty to Krypton. By the time he learned all that he and Kal had settled into a deeply loving relationship and Lex was more than willing to give Kal anything he desired. 

When Lex had completed his speech, Kal turned him to face away from the audience, a generous piece of cloth was given to Kal and he used that to wrap Lex's body underneath the robe. Then taking Lex's hand he guided him from the room to the great dinning room for the feast that had been prepared. 

Lex managed to hold back his pleasurable reaction at the table; it was loaded with every dish Lex had ever expressed a desire for. There was no way he could eat even a single bite of each of the items available. Kal was continuing to surprise him. No human lover would have gone to so much effort not that it was as much effort for Kal as it would be for a human male. 

Kal had learned his consort's body language quite well in the time they had shared and knew that something about the feast amused Lex. He smiled at Lex before reaching for a plate to fill. Lex ate lightly; he knew that the bonding was not complete and his nerves always lowered his appetite. 

Lex soon discovered that the Kryptonians shared a tradition with Humans, the wedding toast. Lex didn't need Kal to tell him who was sincere and who was sucking up. Kal quietly whispered translations to him, a few would have made just about anyone blush. 

The feast came to an end and Kal led Lex from the room. He could see a different expression on each of the known faces he passed. He was no longer a plaything but a part of them, a Kryptonian by marriage. 

The bedroom was lit with candles; the windows open to allow a breeze to enter. The bed was covered in a bright red velvet coverlet. Kal took the robe from Lex and handed it to a servant. He quickly stripped off his own and then the servants were dismissed. 

Lex waited as Kal unwrapped him slowly. As the strong hands caressed him he shivered. 

"Do not fear me, Beloved. I will never break my vows to you. From this day forward you are a part of me." 

"How...How do we complete the bonding?" 

"Do not worry, the process involves very little pain." 

"Pain?" 

Lex gasped as Kal lifted his arm and drew a glowing green blade across his wrist. "Kal!" 

"Shh, drink, Beloved, taste me and know me." 

Lex looked into Kal's eyes and was reassured. He bent his head to lap at the blood. The taste exploded on his tongue and Kal caught him before he fell. Placing him on the bed, Kal sheathed the dagger in the lead scabbard. Then he knelt over the quivering body of his lover. 

Lex's hand clawed at him, seeking contact as memories of Krypton flooded his mind. Kal wrapped his arms around Lex and waited for the memories to play out. He remembered his father telling him once that there was no greater high to reach than when you bonded with a consort. 

He waited until Lex stilled in his arms. Reaching out he grabbed a bottle of water and held it for Lex to drink. Lex was still gripping him so tightly; that had he been human he'd have bruised. 

"Kal, it's so beautiful. Will you take me to Krypton, or will we be going to a different planet?" 

"Krypton, first. My family must meet you." 

Lex nodded and then asked. "Is it time for you to take my blood?" 

"Yes, I must take more than I have in the past, but do not worry you will be safe, I have verified that you can lose the volume I need without harm." 

Lex nodded and held out his arm. Kal smiled. 

"I wish to drink from you in another way." 

Lex looked puzzled until Kal positioned him and then knelt between Lex's legs. Lex gasped as Kal brought him erect once more. "Kal, I...not there surely." 

"Do not fear the injury will be small and heal quickly." 

Lex watched with the fascination of a bird for a snake as Kal used a small silver dagger to knick the large vein in Lex's dick. It was so quick he felt no pain and then Kal's lips covered the injury. 

Lex couldn't decide if he was more shocked at Kal's actions or his own body for continuing to stay hard. Kal sucked then pulled back using a cloth to bind up the wound. The sound Lex had heard before came from Kal then, but instead of being short lived it went on as Kal crawled up to cover Lex with his body. 

Lex was beginning to think that the sound was one of Kal's least endearing traits when the pitch changed. Kal's breath came in short shocked spurts, followed with a wail of what could only be described as horror. He clutched Lex, but even in Kal's distress he did not break any of Lex's bones. 

Lex held him tightly, wondering what Kal had found and if he'd hate him when it was finished. The tears took him by surprised and he murmured soothing words to Kal, rocking him, as a child is rocked. Finally, Kal seemed to sleep. 

Lex spent the time remembering all the wonders he'd seen while witnessing Kal's memories. It had been pleasant to see himself the way Kal saw him. Kal felt deeply protective of him, exuded great pride in the way Lex looked, greatly admired Lex's quick wit and intelligence. 

The candles had long since burned themselves out and the moon was shinning in the windows when Kal came out of it. He pulled away from Lex and turned on the bedside light. Lex waited for his fate. 

"No one will ever hurt you that way again. You will know only kindness and love in my bed. Never pain and fear." 

Lex shuddered with relief. He hadn't been considered too damaged to keep. The thought gave him the courage to ask a question that he'd avoided. 

"Kal, what is that noise you make when you taste my blood? And why did you not read my memories any of the other times you tasted it?" 

"The tiny amounts I've tasted could only bring me your most recent memory. Usually that is of something that happened between us. As for the trilling - it signifies my pleasure. Humans have a very distinctive taste that Kryptonians enjoy. No other race we have encountered had this drug like effect on us." 

"So you would like to taste my blood more often?" 

"I will enjoy it when the occasion arises, but I will never hurt you just so that I may have that feeling." 

"You didn't really hurt me earlier. I heal so quickly that a clean fast cut of that type only registers with me because of the blood." 

"You would allow this?" 

"I'm your consort, things I would not allow as just a body slave will now be acceptable." 

Kal pulled him close and was soon buried in Lex's body. "Tonight I will give you my seed, Beloved." 

"But you said..." 

"It is for symbolic purposes, a way of showing that you are deserving, even though you cannot carry a child for me." 

"Thank you, Kal." Lex felt humbled, but he wasn't sure why. 

"Will you call me something besides Kal, now that we are joined?" 

"Would that please you?" 

"Only if you feel it, do not do it in an effort to please." 

Conversation ended as Kal began to rock into Lex's body. It didn't take long before Lex was whimpering out his need. He barely noticed when he called Kal, "Lover." Kal heard and smiled as he dipped his head to suck on a pert nipple. Lex clawed at Kal's back, arched up against him and whined in a most undignified manner. 

**"PLEASE!"**

"Very well." 

Kal gripped Lex's cock and with a few hard pulls carried him over the edge. One more hard thrust inside his new consort and Kal flooded Lex with his seed. Lex began to jerk in Kal's arms as his cock erupted again. Lex panted harshly, wondering what was happening to him as the warmth spread through his body, causing his dick to flex and attempt to spray more come. 

Kal held Lex close and rode it out with him until Lex was limp and unconscious in his arms. Kal lowered him gently and rose from the bed. Kal had been expecting the reaction; he'd asked one of his men who had taken a female human as consort how she'd reacted to his seed. He wanted Lex to sleep deeply. Kissing his lover softly, Kal pulled a blanket over him and then left him alone. 

* * *

Lionel rose to his feet as Kal-El entered the chamber. He tried not to stare but it was difficult when faced with a towering alien who was buck-naked and covered with what Lionel assumed was his son's spunk. The splash of dried blood on his cheek, added to the overall sense of unease Lionel felt. 

"Lionel Luthor, this day I have taken Lex Luthor as my consort. Soon I will take him from this planet and he will never return. On Krypton there are few laws against personal freedom. We have overlooked much of your behavior for the information you provided." 

"I can continue to help your successor." 

"No, Lionel Luthor, you will not. There is something you do not know about the taking of a consort. We do not just share a bed or some fancy words. We share memories. I have seen Lex's. What you did to him was an abomination on every planet in the known universe." 

"I never did anything wrong to him. If he told you I did, he lied." 

"That is not possible, Lionel Luthor. There can be no lies between us from this day forth. I will not allow an evil such as yours to continue." 

Lionel backed away from the alien until he was against the wall. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Simple, Lionel Luthor, you will die, but not before you beg for death." 

The scream that erupted as Kal set fire to Lionel's genitals almost drowned out the sounds he could still hear in his head from Lex's memory of this man, who should have loved him, raping and torturing a small, frightened boy. As Lionel began to beg for mercy, Kal heard the sounds of young Lex in his head begging a father for love, begging for things no small boy would ever want or ask for from a father. 

Several hours later Kal exited the room covered in blood and smelling of smoke. Turning to the soldier, who was on guard duty, he ordered quickly. "Scrape up what you can and put it in a coffin. Find out where Lillian Luthor is buried and have what is left of him buried beside her. No one is to ever know what happened here today." 

"Yes, Milord." 

Kal hurried to the nearest bathroom to bathe. When he was clean once more he went back to his chamber and pulled the still sleeping Lex into his arms. 

* * *

The next day Lex spent in their quarters, Kal was busy with the arrival of the ship from Krypton. But then Lex was too exhausted from the night before to care that he was left alone the day after he was married. 

He was toying with the dinner that had been brought to him when Kal entered the room with another Kryptonian. Lex smiled up at Kal-El without looking at the other alien. 

"Kal, I'm glad you're here. How did things go today?" 

"Lex-El, I would like you to meet Hatu-El, my brother." 

Lex jumped to his feet unsure of how he was to address a family member of the royal house. Falling back on human custom, and hoping that he wouldn't offend, he smiled. 

"It is a pleasure to meet Kal's brother. I hope your trip was good." 

"He is a handsome specimen, brother. I could see making him a body slave, but consort?" 

"You should remember who is the elder here, brother." 

Lex knew in that moment that the two didn't have the warmest relationship. He wondered how much of the current tension was caused by his presence. 

"Kal, should I retire so that you and your brother can catch up. I'm sure you have a lot to discuss." 

"We have been discussing things all day, Beloved. Hatu is here merely to meet you. He will not be staying long." 

Kal pulled Lex close and squeezed him gently. "It has been a long day, Hatu. I need to refresh my body. I'm sure that your wife awaits your return." 

"She is so glad to be off the ship, was so excited to see another planet, she is probably still out exploring." 

"Nevertheless, you should attend her." 

"Is he that tasty, then?" 

"Hatu!" 

Lex stood straight as Hatu nodded to him and then left the room. Lex leaned against Kal and waited in silence. 

"I did not expect him to be on the ship." 

"Are you okay?" 

"He brought a missive from my father, demanding your death." 

"I guess it's a good thing I said yes." 

Kal looked at him startled; then he began to laugh. Lifting Lex into his arms, he carried him into the bedroom, quickly undressing them both as soon as the door closed behind them. When Lex coaxed him to lie down on his back, he hesitantly gave his consort control. 

Kal smiled as Lex 'milked' him for enough fluid to lubricate his passage. Watching Lex use his fingers to gather up the drops, then rub them, first over his hole and then gathering more, slipping two fingers up inside himself. 

Lex climbed up and settled with a knee on either side of Kal's hips. Grasping Kal's dick, he positioned himself above it to guide it to his slick pucker. Kal watched mesmerized as Lex worked himself down slowly. When he was flush with Kal's body he bent forward to kiss Kal. 

Kal moaned into the kiss but did nothing to try to direct the action. Lex's tongue caressed his lips and he opened. As Lex began to explore Kal's mouth, he tightened his muscles around the intruder in his ass. 

Lex fought down a moan as he felt the rumble of pleasure from Kal. Rising into a sitting position once more he started to work himself up and down on Kal. The pace was slow, fluid. Lex undulated his upper body as he moved, reminding Kal of the cobra he'd seen at the zoo. 

He had to touch, placing his hands gently on Lex's thighs he continued to watch as his Beloved pleasured them both. Lex's cock was standing tall against his stomach, but neither of them touched it. 

Kal had never considered that making Lex his consort would make such a difference in their relationship. He knew how it affected Kryptonians, but Lex was human. It wasn't until he was inside Lex's mind that he knew how much Lex needed to love and be loved. 

Lex had found that love and total acceptance in Kal's mind. When Kal had taken his memories and still wanted him, he felt safe for the first time in his life. This, this first time of Lex being in control was an advancement of the bond, Lex expressing his desire to please Kal and Kal expressing his faith in Lex. 

Lex smiled down at Kal. "Do you like this? Letting me control our lovemaking?" 

"I am very pleased with this aspect of you, Beloved." 

"I wish you to know how much being your consort means to me." 

Kal's hands moved upward to tug Lex down to him. His kiss was sweet, lingering, speaking of his love though the words would not come yet. When he was released, Lex began to rock harder on his lover; each down stroke designed to take in all of Kal's large cock. 

Lex's legs were beginning to tire so he reached for his own cock, but Kal gently pushed his hand away and took over the job. Kal moved them so that he was sitting up and Lex was across his lap. As Lex's movements became more frantic, Kal increased his on Lex's dick. 

Lex reached past him and pulled a small dagger from under the pillow. Kal's mouth dropped open as Lex nicked his wrist, then held it out to Kal. As Kal's trill of pleasure filled the room, Lex exploded in his fist covering them both with his come. Kal bucked up inside Lex and ejaculated, sending Lex into another orgasm. 

The room echoed with Lex's cries and Kal's trilling for several long minutes after that, before Lex went limp against him. Kal swiped his tongue over the cut once more and then lowered his lover to the bed. 

Lex never stirred as Kal cleaned him up and bandaged his wrist. Kal covered him, leaving long enough to eat and shower then he slipped into the bed and held the limp man in his arms. 

Tomorrow was going to be another unpleasant day for him but he would not allow it to intrude into his Beloved's life. 

* * *

Kal strode along the corridors the next morning, refreshed from his evening activities. Lex didn't know it yet but he would be allowed to direct the action on a regular basis from that point on. Kal had most enjoyed the results of allowing the human to do as he wanted. 

He reached the formal dinning room to find his brother, sister-in-law and many of the others who had arrived the day before seated at the large table. He took his place and as the servant brought over the cart with the breakfast dishes he issued orders concerning Lex. 

"Brother, where is your consort this morning?" 

"I am afraid he won't be joining us." 

"Why is this?" 

"I used him beyond his strength last night. He will need time to recuperate." 

There were titters here and there around the table. The newcomers laughing because they believed the humans to be inferior, or at least weaker. The ones who had taken human lovers because they knew how willing most humans were to be fucked into oblivion. 

He knew that Lex would not be so happy to hear him talk that way, but he couldn't give his brother even a small crack to wiggle into. He didn't want to believe his brother capable of hurting Lex but he wasn't going to allow him to think Lex was more than a pleasant diversion that he'd been willing to bind to him to keep a while longer. 

Internally, he was already making his plans to have the current ship leave for Krypton as soon as possible. He wanted Lex away from his brother and past the first meeting with his father. 

The conversation centered on how life was going on Krypton, from that to news of other worlds where they still maintained an embassy. Kal nodded when a servant whispered in his ear and sent a message back, mindful of the possibility of being overheard. 

Lex was dressed in his best clothing when the servant came back with instructions that Lex was to spend the day with his guard purchasing whatever he wished to take to Krypton with him. 

He was disappointed that Kal didn't want to see him right away, but he decided that one night of freedom in their bed did not mean that Kal was ready to allow his family to see Lex as anything other than a defeated enemy. Intellectually, he knew that to be a smart move but in his heart he wished for more. 

As they entered the mall, people parted in front of them. He could certainly understand why, he was being escorted by three of the tallest Kryptonians he'd ever seen. One carried a hefty purse of gold, silver and diamonds to pay for anything Lex purchased. 

Entering a clothing store, he turned to look at the one with the money. "Did my consort specify a limit on my spending or on what I might purchase?" 

"The limit is whatever this amount will buy. As for what you purchase, he specified no living animals or large objects that cannot be transported on the ship." 

"Not even something I could enjoy now and have stored for when we come back?" 

"Milord Kal-El did not speak of coming back here." 

Lex nodded slowly, then turned and strode across the room toward the leather dusters. Soon there was a large pile of clothing at the checkout counter and once the bags were filled one of his guards took them and flew out of the store. Lex had purchased clothing he felt comfortable wearing and some things just hoping to make Kal smile. 

From there he took them to a video store where he purchased several thousand dollars worth of equipment, videos and cds. By that time, the guard who had left was back and the two of them took the things he wanted as the remaining guard insisted that they stay in the store until the first two returned. 

The bookstore was his final stop and again he loaded down 2 of the guards. The moneyman was sure that Kal-El would veto most of the purchases but he followed his orders. 

Lex secretly thought the same thing but at least he knew he'd get Kal's attention with his excess. He had just returned to his rooms when a servant came with a message. 

"Milord Kal-El requests that you dress in your finest and join them for dinner this evening." 

"How much time do I have?" 

"Dinner will not be served until seven." 

"Send in my personal servants, please." 

Lex was bathed, massaged, oiled and then dressed in the clothing he had purchased that day. He was pacing nervously when the servant came to fetch him. As he entered the room, Kal's face lit up. Lex had chosen to wear a tux, the shirt gleamed brightly in the light of the dinning hall, the waistcoat was the blue of the House of El - the current 'in' color. The cufflinks had been made at his request by one of the servants and had the house shield carved into the gold. 

Kal walked quickly across the room to take Lex's hand. Bending he pressed his lips against Lex's cheek before he whispered in his ear. "You do me proud, Beloved." Lex sighed with relief. 

More than one Kryptonian was surprised at the beauty of Kal-El's consort. Many wished they had seen him first. But one watched with distrust, wished Lex dead. 

Dinner was formal, with the exception that Lex was seated next to Kal, instead of at the other end of the table. The conversation was a mixture of English and Kryptonian. Lex had the impression that more than a little of it was about him. 

He concentrated on keeping a smile on his face and speaking pleasantly to any who spoke to him. Kal reached out to touch him often, light casual touches, reminders of their connection. 

At the end of the evening they returned to their quarters only to find there was little room to get through. All of Lex's purchases had been brought in and just dumped here and there. 

Kal grinned, "Did you pretend you were a woman in one of the old movies, I have seen?" 

"What?" 

"Do not women, when they are angry with their husbands often spend a lot of money to retaliate?" 

"Have you been watching I Love Lucy?" 

"I think it was I Married Joan." 

"I need everything here. And you told them I could spend all that the purse held if I wanted. I brought back change." 

Kal began to laugh and Lex grinned at him. Kal finally got his laughter under control. "The only solution is to fly us to our bed." 

"You could have some of this sent to the ship. I won't need most of it on the journey." 

Kal called for servants and Lex pointed out which things could go to the airfield, as Kal stood to one side and admired the organization skills of his lover. 

* * *

The days before take off were busy. Lex was being instructed in Kryptonian customs, fitted for ceremonial clothing, Kal wished for him to wear the proper attire when he met Jor-El, and of course, for his duties as a consort. 

Each evening he attended the formal dinners, on Kal's arm, sitting at his right side at the table. He was sure that some of the Kryptonian used at the table was not a slip but a pointed barb at him. Kal often tensed during these exchanges especially when they were between him and Hatu. 

During these moments, Lex would often grip Kal's knee and smile at him, offering his presence to ground his lover. The outright insults in English he deflected easily, being Lionel's son had taught him to hide any feelings that arose from insults. 

Lex didn't know it, but each time he responded with a cleaver quip or with a comment that turned the insult back at the giver, the men loyal to the heir to the throne raised their estimation of the human their leader had chosen. 

Many nights when they finally entered their chamber it was Lex who undressed the stressed alien, Lex who offered comfort in the form of his tender lovemaking. The marks on Lex's arms and other parts of his anatomy became numerous, and he never woke early, as had been his custom in the past. 

It was three days before the ship was due to depart when Kal was called away to meet with the Overlords of the other continents. Lex had decided to spend his day at his studies, no longer being comfortable wandering the mansion without Kal. 

He was relaxing on the chaise in their room with a book that had been translated into English, happily making note of the places he would ask Kal to show him once they arrived on Krypton. When he felt the presence. Lowering the book, he spotted Hatu standing just inside the doorway. 

"Kal-El does not allow any but my personal servants to enter these rooms when he is away." 

"I am sure that does not apply to family members." 

"Was there something you needed?" 

"I thought we might talk alone. I would like to know more about the man my brother has tied himself to." 

"There isn't much to tell that you don't already know." Lex refused to run from Hatu, but he did rise and walk toward the door to the balcony. 

Hatu was suddenly in front of him, blocking the doors. "I am sure we can find much to talk about. You could tell me of Earth and ask me questions about Krypton." 

"Hatu-El, I really should be preparing for my consort's return. He will expect me to tend to him as I normally do." 

"He will not be back for hours. I instructed Overlord Jes-Vu to keep him there for as long as possible." 

Lex started to get nervous. He knew that Hatu didn't like him. He was an old hand at reading hate in the eyes of those around him. He had also figured out that there was animosity on Hatu's part toward his brother. He wouldn't be the first lover in history to be killed in an effort to get to someone. 

He moved sideways angling to get to the cell phone on the bedside table. But again Hatu seemed to read his mind and he zipped over to pick up the phone and crush it. 

"I might spare you, should you offer me the services you give my brother." 

Lex was appalled at the idea of even touching Hatu. He was sure that Kal would rather bury his lifeless body than have him give his body to anyone else. He'd known almost from the beginning that Kal was very possessive of him. 

"It cannot be a difficult decision. My brother never refused to share his toys." 

"Toys are one thing brother, consorts are quite another. Would you allow me to bed your wife?" 

"A wife is far different than a consort, dear brother." 

Kal switched to Kryptonian; Lex was reduced to body language and gestures to tell him what was happening. Kal suddenly swept across the room, grabbed Lex up and flew from the room, the sound of the broken balcony doors falling to the terrace the last thing that Lex heard. 

Hatu either knew he couldn't catch an enraged Kal or he didn't care to try. Soon Kal was landing on the small island and carrying Lex into the cottage. 

"Kal?" 

"You would have let him kill you. I saw it in your face. You honor me more than you know with such courage and loyalty." 

"I belong to you now, Kal. I want no other to touch me." 

Kal nodded as he began to strip Lex's clothes from his body. Once he was buried inside Lex, the tension from the argument with his brother began to drain away. 

"Hatu feels I should no longer rule. I have besmirched the name of El by taking a renegade human as my consort. He admits you are pretty, desirable but feels that I should have used you until I was sated and then killed you." 

"Why didn't you do that, Kal?" 

"Do you really need to ask that, Beloved, after being inside my mind?" 

"It was a lot to take in, Kal. I didn't really see anything that would make me valuable enough to risk your family's displeasure." 

"Then you must look once more, Beloved." 

Lex found himself alone on the bed as his lover disappeared. But it was only for a moment and then Kal returned with the box he remembered from the night he became Kal's consort. 

Kal lifted him once more and settled him flush with his body impaled in Kal's lap. Holding out his arm, he opened the box and placed the dagger in Lex's hand. 

"Do not be afraid of cutting too deeply, I will heal." 

Lex drew the blade across Kal's wrist, watching the blood well up. He dropped the dagger back into the box and bent his head to drink. As before the taste sent him into a swoon. Lex moved past the things he'd seen before, going deeper into Kal's mind. 

He came to a door, the knob turned easily. He entered a room to find it filled with pictures. Just of him, there were large ones of him smiling, even larger ones of him laughing. But the walls were composed of life-sized photos of him in ecstasy. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, mid pant, skin flushed. 

A part of him felt Kal moving in his body, knew he was responding. Suddenly, he could 'hear' Kal's voice, tenderly calling his name and then the words he had yet to hear aloud. "My Beloved one, come for me, give me your essence as you give me your love, for I love you as I never dreamed possible." 

Lex's body shuddered with the most powerful orgasm of his life as Kal once more filled him with his seed. Then the blackness descended over him and he slept safe in his lover's arms. 

Lex came back to find Kal humming a strange melody as he cradled Lex in his arms. They were still joined; Kal seemed determined to spend as much time as possible inside Lex's body. 

He turned his head and pressed a kiss against Kal's cheek. 

"Back with me, Beloved?" 

"Yes. That was so very intense. How long was I out?" 

"A few hours, it doesn't matter. We have until tomorrow to go back." 

"Kal, will Hatu be returning on the ship with us?" 

"I am afraid so. We will spend most of the time in our quarters." 

"You can tutor me in Kryptonian and maybe by the time we arrive I'll be fluent enough to impress your father." 

"Do you think you can learn while I do this?" Kal illustrated what 'this' was and Lex soon forgot his own name. 

* * *

Kal flew them back slowly the next day. He circled Metropolis and finally landed in the cemetery. Lex looked up at him, puzzled. 

"I thought you might wish to say goodbye. I will leave you alone if you wish." 

"Don't go far." 

"No, I will keep you in sight." 

Lex walked quickly along the path to his mother's grave. He stopped when he saw the calla lilies in the ornate vase there. Then his eyes spotted the new marble headstone next to hers bearing his father's name, just his name. There were no flowers there, nor anything to denote what kind of man he was. 

Lex sat on the small bench and ran his fingers over the letters of his mother's name. A single tear slipped down his cheek. 

"Mother, I'm going away soon. I will probably never come to see you again. Do not worry, I'm going to another planet. I've found the things you wanted for me. Someone to love, who loves me in return. He makes me laugh; he makes me use my mind. He's strong and handsome. He will do everything in his power to keep me safe. The only thing he's asked for in return is my love. I can give that gladly. So, if you've been worried you no longer need to do that. I love you." 

For the last time he traced her name. Rising to his feet, he ran into the arms of his future. Kal lifted him silently, turning toward the governor's mansion. When they arrived he found that all but two Kryptonian robes had been taken to the ship. They bathed; dressed and then Kal took him on one last slow tour of the city before touching down next to the ship that would carry Lex to the stars. 

"Brother, we had begun to think you were not joining us." 

"Hatu, you should know I never miss a flight. I was merely letting Lex have one last look at his home. 

"His last look will come in space." 

"Yes, but this was for his home town, human's look at the word home differently than we do." 

Lex decided to intervene. "Kal, I'm a little tired. Could we go onboard now?" 

"Yes, Beloved." 

Lex didn't miss the frown on Hatu's face at the endearment. He would definitely play his cards close. Best to let Hatu see him as a frail, clinging human. The more he was underestimated the better. 

Lex reached out placing his hands on Kal's shoulders in a move reminiscent of a child wanting to be picked up. Kal lifted him, without thought and sped up the ramp into the ship. Lex propped his chin on Kal's shoulder and watched Hatu through half closed eyelids. 

Once there were in their quarters, Lex spoke. "Kal, why does your brother hate me so? Or is it just part of the normal sibling rivalry?" 

"He desires the throne, I never have. It annoys our father that I wish to explore and pursue helping others. He has often wished that Hatu had been the first born." 

"Can't you abdicate? It seems like the easiest solution." 

"My father thought that by sending me to Earth, I would get a dose of reality and come back ready to assume my duties. It was a form of punishment." 

"Bringing me back won't help, will it?" 

"Probably not, but I had no other option, once I had you there was no way for me to let go." 

Lex smiled softly, reached out to touch Kal's hand. "You haven't changed your mind. Taking me as your consort proves that. I bet you brought home hurt animals as a child and tried to nurse them back to health." 

Kal grinned at him. "I think you are a bit above an injured animal, Lex." 

"Only a bit?" Lex asked with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Kal grabbed him and tossed him on the bed. He bounced twice as Kal ripped open his robe. Lex tugged on the closures of his own robe as he grinned up at Kal. Kal entered him roughly and Lex arched up to him. 

"I never made love to any of the strays I brought home." 

"Damn good thing." Lex told him before wrapping his legs tighter around his lover's hips to pull him closer. 

They didn't linger as they normally did. As soon as Kal heard the thrum of the engines powering up, he brought Lex to climax. Kal wanted them to be on the observation deck as they left Earth. Lex smiled sleepily up at him, as Kal ran a soft cloth over his body, drying his sweat and wiping up the splatters of come. 

"Come back to bed, Kal." 

"You must get dressed. We are about to take off. I want you to see your world from space." 

Lex jumped from the bed, and snatched up the robe. Kal chuckled as he watched Lex get himself covered completely. Kal only reached for his own robe when Lex frowned at him. 

They received various reactions as Kal led him along the corridors. The observation deck was sparsely populated, just a few Kryptonians and the humans they had taken as consorts or body slaves. Kal pulled him to one side where there was a low comfortable bench. Kal sat and then pulled Lex down to sit between his legs. 

The ship surged and then they were moving upward, rapidly. The sky went from blue to black so quickly, Lex gasped. He heard a few others commenting or asking quiet questions. Glancing around, he noticed that each of the Kryptonians was holding their human close to them. Kal's arms had tightened as well. 

"It's beautiful, Kal." 

"We did not know how any of you would react." Kal said as he loosened his grip a bit. 

They were silent as they watched the Earth recede and Lex shifted forward as they passed some of the outer planets. They stayed long after all the others left. Kal cradling Lex close to him as they looked out at the stars. 

"Kal, I want you to tell me everything I need to know in order to be a credit to you. I want to dazzle them with your choice. I think you need to start with the language." 

Kal whispered in Lex's ear and Lex repeated the words. "What did I just say?" 

"That you want me to take you to our quarters and ravish you." 

"I don't think you want me to say that to your father." 

"No, to him you will say..." 

"And that means?" 

"It is an honor to meet my master's father, Milord." 

"Master?" 

Kal stood with a squirming Lex and ran to their quarters. He placed the sputtering man on his feet. Yanking open a drawer, Kal set a small device on the top of the cabinet. Once it was glowing, he turned to see Lex standing with his hands on his hips and two spots of high color on his cheeks. 

"I could not speak of this to you then. Now you need to know." 

Lex drew back as though he'd been hit and Kal instantly knew of his fears. He took two steps toward him and stopped when Lex shook his head. 

"Lex, you know I was sent to find you, kill you. When I realized how much I wanted you - at first I expected to pleasure myself in your body and then do as my father had ordered." 

"Why didn't you?" Lex's voice shook as he trembled in pain. 

"Your father happened. My father never hurt me as yours did, but they shared another trait - control. They both wanted to control sons who have reached an age where they should be making their own decisions." 

"So, I'm here because..." 

Kal had his arms around Lex before he could finish the sentence. "You know better, Lex. You are my Beloved, my heart. No matter where it started that is where we are now." 

Lex dropped his head to Kal's shoulder with a sigh. 

"When I heard that a ship was on its way, I feared that my father had sent someone with a demand for your death. I couldn't let that happen. The only way to keep you safe was to use our planet's customs and laws against them." 

"Shotgun wedding." 

"What is that?" 

"Never mind. What else do I need to know?" 

"I had you use the vows from long ago, from a time when a consort was property, the same as the land or livestock. That is why you must address my father in the way I told you." 

"Property? Why?" 

"It is an added protection to you. No one would dare harm or steal from the heir to the throne. To even attempt such a thing would mean punishment." 

"But Hatu..." 

"My father will see that as Hatu verifying your loyalty to me. That is the lie he has already told to me and will repeat should I bring it up to Jor-El." 

"I see there is much for me to learn on our journey." 

"Yes, but not tonight. Tonight I want to make love to you. I want to show you how you are cherished." 

Lex pulled back and dropped his robe. Kal groaned as the fair skin was revealed. He ripped his own robe from his body then picked Lex up to carry him to the bed. Kal took his time, kissing, licking and sucking on each inch of Lex's body. He waited until he had him quivering and whimpering before he slid gently inside. 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed; Lex splayed across his thighs, his big hands cupping Lex's shoulders, as he sucked a new mark on Lex's throat. 

"Kal, please, I need you to move." Lex's voice was a rough croak as he begged. 

"You are precious to me, Lex." 

With that Kal shifted his hips lifting them slightly from the bed. He had teased Lex for so long, that a few deep strokes inside rubbing hard over the small gland and Lex began to spurt. The smell of come drifted up to him. 

Kal draped Lex back over his arm as he dipped the fingers from his other hand into the splatters on their bodies. Watching Lex for signs that he was recovering, Kal cleaned up the mess, a couple of fingersful at a time. 

When Lex finally began to stir, Kal lifted him and placed him belly down on the bed. Kal covered Lex's body and entered him once more. Moving more forcefully than before, Kal brought himself to climax, once more gifting Lex with his seed. He nuzzled Lex's throat as his consort fell into a deep sleep. 

On the morrow he would need to begin preparing Lex for arriving on Krypton. Language would be first on the list. He knew that would be a two edged sword, Lex would no longer be sheltered from any insults made about him. 

Kal sighed softly. There were so many things he wanted to protect Lex from, but his trip inside that brilliant mind had told him that Lex would resent being treated like spun crystal. He needed to give his lover the tools, with them Lex would help him live his life fully, no matter where they ended up. 

He rolled to the side and pulled Lex close and sought sleep. 

* * *

Over the next weeks they fell into a pattern. They would spend a good part of each day on the observation deck, Kal giving Lex information about the changing space around them. This was also when they worked on language. Lex picked it up rapidly. Soon they were having complete conversations in Kryptonian. 

Evening meals were a time to discuss formal manners and proper behavior for court. Kal taught Lex the proper way to wear the other articles of clothing that would be expected of him; a consort was covered, for the eyes of his 'master' only. Even though Kal did not see Lex in that way he had to present the front once they arrived on Krypton. 

They were sitting on the observation deck one afternoon, ships time anyway, with Kal lazily caressing Lex with a hand up underneath his robe. It wasn't sexual, just the need to touch that soft white skin. Lex was reading a book that was basically a tourist guide for areas of interest on Kal's planet. 

Lex looked up. "Kal, will you take me to the places in this book?" 

"Which ones would you like to see, Beloved?" 

"The Fire Falls and the Three Sister." 

"What? Not the Gold Volcano or the Jeweled Mountains?" 

"I've seen gold and jewels. I want to see the things that are most different." 

"Then you should. I am sure my brother will show you the wonders of our world. So this is where the two of you hide." 

Kal took the book from Lex and placed it to the side. Lex was surprised and thought Kal intended for them to leave. But instead Kal pulled him back between his legs. Both hands slipped up under the robe and Kal began to caress him. One hand stroking Lex's dick as the other rolled his balls in their sac. 

Hatu's eyes focused and Lex was sure that he was using x-ray vision to look through the cloth. Lex remembered one of the things Kal had told him and closed his eyes to mere slits, relaxing as much as he could with Hatu around. 

Kal looked at his brother as he continued to fondle Lex. Lex listened as the brothers discussed the expected arrival. He managed to stay still as Hatu insulted him repeatedly. He could feel the anger in Kal through the tenseness of the body he was resting against. 

Kal bent to kiss his ear, nipping lightly he spoke softly. "I am going to make you come, Lex." 

Lex moaned softy. A part of him hated how addicted he had become to Kal, to everything about Kal. But he knew that Kal was doing this as a way to show off to his brother as well as insuring anyone else watching - and others were - would carry the tale of just how submissive Lex was to Kal. 

"Brother, we should continue this in English. My consort needs to know when we are reaching home. He will need to begin strength training to cope with the heavier gravity." 

Kal stroked upward with a twist at the top around the head and Lex groaned as he shot. He ignored the chuckle by his ear. 

"Maybe not. I do not think he hears much when I draw his seed from his body." 

Lex went limp, putting on the act he knew Kal wished of him. As he tried to refill his lungs he heard Hatu. 

"Are all the humans so responsive?" 

"Why, brother, do you doubt that we are superior lovers? All species find us impossible to resist. Should we desire we could enslave most species by merely using their bodies." 

"You enjoy him then, Kal-El?" 

"Would I have taken him as consort if I did not? He is quite pleasant to ride." 

Lex turned his head to hide his face against Kal's throat as Hatu laughed loud and long. Kal's arms held him close, telegraphing his love through his embrace. 

"I should take him to our quarters, he needs to rest." 

"Will you dine with us this evening?" 

"Yes, we will." 

Kal lifted Lex and walked away. Hatu watched them wondering if his brother was hiding something. As soon as they were in their quarters, Kal activated the privacy mechanism. 

"Lex, I am..." 

"We are a team, right? That means sometimes I'll just have to swallow my pride. He wants what you have, Kal. I think even me, just to take from you. He is much like my father. When dealing with a dangerous man it is prudent to let them think you are weak. It can cause them to make a mistake." 

"I do not wish you to be insulted or embarrassed." 

"He couldn't do that any better than my father did." 

Lex had dumped the soiled robe and was rubbing at the drying sperm on his belly as they talked. Kal took his hand and tugged him toward the shower. 

"Kal, how much heavier is the gravity on your world?" 

"It is about a quarter stronger. Your body is healthy, you will adjust, but it will be easier if you begin to work out now." 

"Do you have a training room for this?" 

"Yes, humans are not the first species to need this. Our people have taken consorts from all the planets we have visited where the life forms were compatible." 

"I think I should start right away. Will Hatu find it strange for me to work hard at this?" 

"I will make sure that I order you to do this at dinner tonight." 

"So he'll see it as your sex besotted slave doing as he is told." 

"You know better, do you not?" 

Lex stood on his toes to press a kiss on Kal's mouth. "I've seen inside your head, remember?" 

"I have never taken a consort, I worry that the bond is not as strong as it would be if you were Kryptonian. I want your happiness Lex-El." 

"I am happy, or happier than I've ever been. I'd rather not be heading to meet a father-in-law who has judged me based on things you prevented me doing. Or having a brother-in-law whom looks at me as if he wants to dissect me with a dull, rusty knife. But those things might be happening if I had married a human woman. At least you aren't lying to me." 

"I cannot lie to you, Lex. I would not if I could." 

Lex smiled and reached out to turn on the water for them to bathe. They washed each other, taking time out to kiss and just touch. Lex had never expected to find love, to find such overwhelming devotion was a little scary. 

The chime that signaled the dinner hour rang and the two hurried to get ready. Kal escorted Lex into the dinning hall and they took seats. Several of the VIP's were seated and drinks were being served. Lex caught a negative remark from across the room but ignored it, one of the things his father had taught him early in life. 

Hatu made a grand entrance, his wife on his arm. Lex thought that she looked a little tired. Kal rose as they approached the table. "Jolee, you are pale, do you not feel well?" 

"Congratulate us, brother, we are to have a child." 

Lex felt rather than saw the shift in Kal's demeanor. He could guess why. Hatu planned to strike at his brother by making sure their father was reminded that Lex would not be producing any grandchildren to one day ascend the throne. Kal covered it quickly and moved to his sister-in-law's side. He kissed her cheek. 

"How wonderful for you, Jolee. May you have a fine healthy child." 

"A son, Kal-El, she will give me a fine son." 

Lex noticed Jolee's slight frown that disappeared in a flash before she agreed with her husband. During dinner he watched quietly as Hatu continued to throw barbs at Kal. Finally, Lex could take no more. Since challenging Hatu to a duel was out of the question, he chose a different method. 

"Kal, I'm very tired, from our earlier..." Lex lowered his chin and fluttered his lashes, hoping he looked submissive and embarrassed. "Could we retire to our room, so that you can 'refresh' yourself and I may sleep?" 

Kal looked at him, catching the ruse easily. "Of course, if you are too fatigued for further conversation, you should retire." Turning to glance down the table he nodded to the others. 

As Kal pulled him from his chair, Lex heard one of the men who had been fawning over Hatu say in Kryptonian, "If the human is so frail, Kal-El will be looking for a new bed slave soon after we land at home." 

Kal shot the man a look that was just shy of lighting him on fire and carried Lex from the room. They had barely closed the door of their quarters when Lex squirmed down and turned on the privacy mechanism. Then he ripped off his clothing and launched himself at Kal. 

After a fierce kiss he pulled back to look at Kal. "Never did I believe that I would love anyone. You, Kal-El of Krypton, are my love. One day we will make them all eat their words." 

Kal grinned at the determination in his lover's voice and eyes. No wonder this man had amassed an army of thousands to fight his people. He almost felt sorry for Hatu and for Zod. 

Almost. 

* * *

During the rest of the trip Lex crammed. He devoured every bit of information he could. He learned the language, studied the history of his lover's family as well as Krypton. He spent hours in the gym. He even undertook giving Kal lessons in fencing, for the mental discipline. He managed this while still making Kal's head spin with the intensity of his lovemaking. 

Dinners with the others became a test of his endurance for insults. When he'd reached the point where he wanted to kill, he'd pull out the weak human routine. One evening as they rose to leave the room he noticed one of the humans watching him with a puzzled expression on his face. He was almost back to their room before it dawned on him who it was. 

As Kal closed the door, Lex turned on the 'cone of silence' as he thought of it. 

"Kal, one of my men is on this ship." 

"What? I did not think any of the other rebels had been taken as body slaves or consorts. Do you trust him?" 

"You tell me, his name is Nick Stone." 

"The name means nothing to me, Lex. Who was he with?" 

"I'm not sure. He was across the table from us, near the end. He has black hair, green eyes." 

"I believe he is with Val-Zor. If this is the case he will cause you no problems. Val-Zor is most loyal to me. He hates Hatu. Had this human betrayed you or harbored any ill will he would have told me." 

"Even if they were bound?" 

"Maybe I did not state that well. Val would never allow such behavior to go beyond thoughts." 

"Do you believe that I could never do anything you did not want me to do?" 

"Of course." 

Lex nodded and turned toward the door. "I'm going to see Hatu and tell him that I'll assassinate you in your sleep if he will return me to Earth." 

Kal grinned; he knew he was being tested. "Lex-El, halt!" 

Lex stopped, the look on his face would have caused Kal to laugh if he were not sure that Lex would find a way to punish him. As Lex stood frozen, Kal moved to the ship's communicator. 

"Val-Zor, will you come to my quarters and bring your human with you." 

Lex's muscles twitched as he tried to move. He was still standing in position when the door chimed. 

"Lex-El, please greet our guests." 

Lex opened the door and ushered the two visitors inside. Val-Zor looked at Kal questioningly. 

"Milord, has my consort..." 

"No, Val. Please sit. Lex-El, you may question Nick-Zor." 

Before Lex could speak, Nick was reaching out to grip his arm. "Lex, I can't believe how you act in front of them. I never expected you to give in." 

"I haven't given in, Nick. Is that what you've done?" 

Nick looked toward Val and Lex saw it in his eyes. "He loves me, Lex. I didn't mean to..." 

"Neither did I." Lex told him softly. 

Kal spoke, "Val, has your consort thought or done anything to betray Lex-El?" 

"No, Milord. I would never allow any disrespect toward you or yours." 

Kal nodded. "Lex would you and Nick like to have some time alone to talk?" 

"Yes, Kal." 

"Come, Val, buy your liege a drink." 

The two stopped to kiss their consorts thoroughly before leaving them alone. Nick pointed toward the glowing object on the dresser. "I guess Kal wants privacy as much a Val does." 

"I think we make them want it. Kal knows I don't wish to share our private time with others. Why haven't I seen you sooner?" 

"I was ill. Val thought he might have to put me in cold sleep until we reached Krypton. He picked up a virus during his last appointment and I caught it. I guess I almost died. I don't remember a lot about it." 

"When did you catch it?" 

"When he made me his consort. The doctor said it was passed with the blood. They think it's a miracle that I got well." 

Lex reached out and pulled him into a hug. "You have no idea how good it is to see a friendly face. Kal, well..." 

"Yeah, I know. They love us but they don't quite get us all the time. So why the whipped dog routine?" 

"Hatu mustn't know the truth about me. He already wishes me dead; if he knew that Kal and I have a real relationship he might forget all the rules about consorts. He already attempted rape. Kal came back in time to stop it. He hates his brother and wants the throne. I can't give him any information to use against Kal." 

"I see that you are as in love with Kal as I am with Val. I never figured either of us as sleeping with the enemy. Well maybe to get information but not for any other reason." 

"Nick, you know a little of what my life was like. I never expected to fall in love. Hell, when they tied me up like a porn film for him I expected to be raped until he got bored with me and then killed." 

"Val just scooped me up and flew me out of the compound. I can't imagine why he even looked twice at me, as ragged and dirty as I was." 

"I think its part of their evil plans - seduce the rebels - fuck their brains out and then they can't formulate plans for further rebellion." 

Nick laughed at Lex's leer and then grew sober. "Lex, seriously, it had to be more than that to change your mind." 

"Kal showed me a history of our world had they not intervened. We would have conquered the stars, destroyed so many lives. I would have led all of you who were loyal to me to other planets where we would have killed off millions." 

"You aren't like that, Lex." 

"I would have been. Instead I get palace intrigue, a royal husband, a trip to another planet, and a brother-in-law who wants me and my husband dead." 

"Ah, typical weekend for a Luthor." 

Lex laughed until tears ran down his face. Then he got serious again. 

"Kal feels that Val is utterly loyal to him. I hope that is true because Kal will need his friends. I'm glad to have one of my friends here as well." 

Lex watched for any sign that Nick might have seen something else in Val's mind but Nick's face was calm, open. Lex let out a small sigh of pleasure. Two more allies to watch their backs. 

"I think Kal has many who are loyal to him. Have you learned the language, I know you're good at that?" 

"Yes, have you?" 

"I'm learning. The illness put a stop to my lessons for a while. But I'm working at it; I want to be able to address Val's parents properly when we arrive. And you know how I hate not being able to understand." 

"I think it would be wise for you to not show how much you've learned while on the ship. You might be able to pick up important information." 

"I get to wander at will, Val has no one aboard who might want to hurt me." 

"That's great. Keep your ears open." 

"I will, Lex. I've got your back." 

"At least that hasn't changed. Let's go find our men. I think with you at my side I should be safe." 

Nick led the way and they entered a lounge Lex had not seen. It was much like any bar on a cruise ship and they saw the two friends in conversation in a corner. Kal smiled as he saw Lex making his way across the floor. When they reached the table, he pulled Lex into his lap and Nick was tugged into Val's lap. 

"Did you have a nice conversation?" 

"Yes, Kal. We talked about the two overbearing brutes we have to put up with all the time." 

Val looked shocked until Nick bent to kiss his cheek and Kal chuckled. Val had been sure that Kal loved the boy, but hearing his laugh at the cheeky remark confirmed it. That laugh could have only come from one secure in his consort's love. 

He knew Nick would tell him what they had discussed once they were alone. He signaled and the server brought over drinks for the humans. Lex laughed as the bottles of Coke were placed on the table. 

"Did you have anything to do with this, Nick?" 

Nick grinned at him. "Didn't you ask Kal to stock that fancy water you like?" 

"If I'd thought about it I might have." 

"Lex, there was a special water you wanted? I can order it to be brought on the next ship." 

Lex smiled as he snuggled into his lover's body. Kal's hand slipped up underneath the robe and Lex knew he'd probably never get to finish the Coke. He grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap only to find that it had been opened previously. Turning his head he whispered in Kal's ear. 

"This bottle has been tampered with." 

Kal bumped his hand making him spill the drink. Nick looked up as he started to take a drink from his and Lex made a hand gesture at him. Nick's bottle soon wound up on the floor as Val picked up on Kal's expression. 

"Val, I wish to retire for the evening. Will you and Nick join us for breakfast in my quarters in the morning?" 

The server was hovering with a mop ready to clean up the spill so Val nodded and lifted Nick to leave the room. Kal hurried Lex back to his quarters as well. Kal closed the door and clicked the lock into place. He looked at Lex standing where he had placed him and sighed. 

"Beloved..." 

"I know. Let's go to bed. We'll talk about it with Nick and Val in the morning." 

Kal nodded. He felt the urge to fill his lover, to be deep inside him knowing that he was safe - for a little while. 

* * *

Kal was moving inside Lex the next morning when the communicator beeped a signal Lex had never heard. 

"Kal?" 

"That is Val, letting us know that he is soon to be leaving his quarters." 

"Uh..." Lex managed to grunt before Kal used his practiced technique to throw Lex into orgasm. 

As Lex lay panting, Kal rose from the bed, ordered their breakfast and went in to start the shower. When the water temperature was to Lex's liking, he went back and carried his lover into the bathroom. They had just finished dressing when the door chimed. Kal took the tray from the servant and smiled over his head at Val and Nick in the corridor. 

Kal placed the tray on the table as the others entered the room and closed the door. Kal and Val inspected the food closely before they began to fill the plates. No one spoke as Lex and Nick finished the first cup of coffee. 

Lex noticed a new mark on Nick's throat, as well as an 'I've been fucked' lethargic droop to his body. The coffee was slowly making them come to life. Once the second cup was almost gone, along with a good portion of the fruit, Lex started the conversation. 

"So, who do you think tried to kill us last night? Who would kill Nick just to make sure he got to me?" 

Val looked at him with respect; Nick had shared his knowledge of Lex with him the night before, the new wound under his nipple was covered with a bandage. 

"I think it was Zod. He would risk just about anything to win favor with Hatu. He believes Hatu is a better choice for Emperor. Zod is an evil man." 

"What else do you know, Val?" Kal asked. 

"Not as much as I intend to know. We reach Krypton in a month. I think we need to keep our consorts secluded as much as custom will allow. I can claim that Nick has relapsed. The excuse will be accepted as humans are believed to be inferior by most of our people." 

"I do not want Lex to be any more prisoner than he is now." 

"Would they accept that I am caring for Nick? That way the two of us could look out for each other and I could help him with the language. We could also work out in private, so no one would see the progress we are making." 

Val grinned as he nodded. "Kal, I think we have chosen wisely. Strong men hold our hearts in their palms." 

"Strong and smart. Lex will be right at home in my father's court." 

"You underestimate him, he'll be running things in no time." Nick grinned at his friend. 

The four continued to talk, making plans and schedules. The next month passed at a snail's pace, but Lex and Nick both bulked up and Nick was soon as fluent as Lex in the language. 

When they were approaching Krypton, the four friends watched from the observation deck. Lex and Nick anxious for their first glimpse of their new home, while Kal and Val were eager to see Krypton once more. 

They held their lovers pointing out the landmarks once they were close enough to see them. Lex could feel the conflict in Kal. He was excited to be showing Lex his home, while worried that things would not go well. Kal knew his father would not be happy. He often disappointed his father; he should be used to that. 

"Kal-El, we should be preparing for arrival." 

"Yes, Val-Zor. Come, Lex." 

Lex watched the approaching planet until Kal stepped into the corridor. Lex bathed carefully, making sure all traces of their earlier lovemaking had washed away. He stepped into their room to find Kal pacing. He could read the tension in the way his lover moved. 

"Kal, is this what you wish me to wear?" 

Lex looked at the suit draped across the bed. He had expected to wear formal Kryptonian dress to disembark. 

"I changed my mind about how you should look. The robes of my people do not show you at your best. The clothing you purchased gives you a presence, while still covering what is mine completely." 

"I will trust your decision." 

Lex smiled as he thought of the conflict Kal must have felt while making the decision. They had shared blood again the night before. Kal's heart revealed in all its fierceness. Love, protection, possession, lust, all laid out for Lex to see and be overwhelmed with. He'd come four times before Kal shot inside him and twice after that, although he'd had no fluid left. His body still ached from the straining of his muscles as he tried to force more of Kal inside him. 

Kal continued to pace as Lex dressed. He knew the moment they touched down and the gravity of Krypton grabbed him. Kal was instantly at his side. 

"Lex?" 

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting it." 

"Hold tight to me if you need. Do not hesitate to let me know if you are tired." 

"I'm sure I will need to rest later. Last night was..." 

"I cannot hold back with you, Beloved. I try, but..." 

"I don't want you to hold back. I want to give you all you want and need from me. Shouldn't we get going? I don't want to make a bad impression by making us late." 

Kal nodded, straightened, and held out his arm for Lex to rest his hand upon. Lex looked straight ahead as they made their way through the ship. Hatu and Jolee were already off the ship and they were talking to a man whom Lex instantly knew was Jor-El. Lex took a deep breath, gave Kal's arm a soft squeeze, and took his first step upon Krypton. 

Hatu said something to Jor-El and the Emperor looked their way. His eyes tracked over Lex, the changes in his emotions too fast for Lex to catch. Kal led him to his father, stopping a few steps away. 

"Father, it is good to see you." 

"My son, your brother has been telling me that you have taken a consort, a most inappropriate consort. Is this the man you were sent to dispose of?" 

"Father, this is Lex-El, my consort, bound to me by the old ways of our people. My solution may not be the one you wanted, but he is no longer a threat. Lex-El, this is my father Jor-El, Emperor of Krypton." 

Lex knelt on one knee in the manner Kal had shown him. "It is an honor to meet my master's father, Milord." 

Lex made no move to rise; he had been tutored most carefully. He watched as Jor-El stepped closer. He didn't flinch as the strong hand gripped his chin, even though he would wear the bruise for several days. Jor-El studied the handsome face. A face yet to be twisted with the deeds they knew he would have done if unchecked. 

Jor-El saw eyes the blue of Earth's sky on an about to be stormy day. A small scar bisected the upper lip, but the small imperfection in no way damaged the beauty. The skin was the color of alabaster with faint dusting of spots of color along the parts of the body he could see. 

The eyes looked back at him showing no anger or pain, and Jor-El was sure he was causing him pain. The human did not pull back or try to free himself. Jor-El tightened down until an involuntary grunt came from Lex. 

Jor-El looked at his son standing with barely controlled anger then glanced at Hatu to see the gloating look in his eye. Hatu's animosity toward the human had been obvious, but Jor-El had not expected glee at seeing his brother's consort in pain. He directed his attention back to his son and deliberately hurt the human more. 

Lex still did not attempt to defend himself. Kal's hands tightened into fists as he bit his lip. Jor-El looked down at Lex once more. The boy had bitten through his lip and a line of blood was flowing down his chin. Jor-El released him, turned to Kal and spoke. 

"Kal-El, take your consort to your home. We will see you at dinner." 

Jor-El turned and walked away as Hatu grinned, Jolee looked shocked, and Kal began to wish he'd stayed on Earth. Lex waited until the others were out of sight to rise from his kneeling position. 

Kal pulled him close and licked the blood before it could drip onto his suit. Neither said a word as Kal picked him up and made his way toward the vehicles. Once they were inside one and the privacy curtains closed, Kal kissed Lex all along the area Jor-El had bruised. 

"Kal, I'll be alright. Please open the curtains, I want to see your hometown." 

Kal groaned but did as he was asked. Wrapping his arms around his lover, he cried softly into the back of Lex's jacket where no one could see. Lex kept up a steady caressing motion on the hands holding him and watched the city go by. Nothing he said at that moment would help Kal feel better. 

The vehicle came to a stop at a house of modest proportions. Had Lex not known his lover so well he would have been surprised. A servant met them at the door and Kal issued quiet orders concerning their luggage. 

Lex followed him down a hallway to the back of the house and into a large bedroom. Kal immediately began to undress his lover. He considered using a healing ray on Lex's face but decided against it. He wanted his father to see the results of his actions. 

Kal ripped off his own clothing and pulled Lex toward the bed. Sitting against the headboard, Kal pulled Lex down to straddle his lap. Once he was seated deeply inside, Kal spoke. 

"I am sorry you were injured. Only he would dare hurt you that way." 

"In public you mean." 

"You are surrounded by people who see me as the future ruler. There are few who will try in private either. Any who do will die. It is my right as your consort to kill anyone who touches you, except my father. Be assured he will not cross the line once I claim you before the council." 

"How soon can you do that?" 

"At dinner this evening. Most if not all will be there. They will want to see the barbarian I have brought to my bed." 

"Then I must make sure that they see a civilized man." 

"I have no doubt, you will amaze them." 

Lex slid one hand into Kal's hair as the other slipped down to grip his own cock. Their lips met and they didn't leave the bed until time to get ready for dinner. 

Kal picked out the most formal of Lex's robes for him to wear to dinner. It covered him in such a way that all that was visible was his face and hands. Kal went to his dresser and pulled out a box. 

"Lex, I want you to wear this. It was my maternal great grandfather's. His master gave it to him on the day he made him consort. This will tell everyone on sight that you have made the old vows to me. I had the El family symbol added to it when my mother passed it down to me." 

"I doubt that Hatu told that part to your father before we disembarked." 

"He would not have wanted Father to know that." 

Lex opened the box. In the center of a soft lining of black cloth, the metal gleamed up at him. It was a finely wrought necklace, the house of El symbol in the center. It was designed to be locked on so that the wearer would need for it to be unlocked to remove it. 

Lex picked up and examined the locking section. Kal took it from him and spoke softly, his breath hitting the lock. "Open." The necklace was held out so that Lex could take it back from him. 

"How does it work?" 

"It was made with El DNA mixed into the metal as it was worked. The lock is run by a small atomic battery, do not worry the shielding will protect you. The programming was such that anyone with El DNA can cause it to open, via breath, or any of our body fluids." 

"Meaning I can't open it." 

"I will remove it any time you ask, Beloved." 

"I don't think I'll need to ask." 

Lex turned for Kal to place the necklace around his throat. Lex shivered as Kal's breath ghosted over his skin when Kal said "Sealed." 

"Is there a term for lock forever?" 

"Yes." 

"Then use it." 

"Forever bonded." 

Lex moaned and leaned back against Kal. Kal bent to kiss the top of his head as he encircled Lex with his arms. They held each other for a long moment and then, Kal released Lex, stepped to his side and held out his arm. 

Lex stood straight as they paused at the doorway to the dinning room. Kal waited until all eyes turned their way. Then he led Lex into the room. Lex lifted the hand that was not on Kal's arm and stroked his fingers over the emblem. Kal was pleased once more at his consort's behavior as he heard several gasps. 

Jor-El watched as his son made his way across the room. When they stopped in front of him he noticed the marks he'd left on the young consort's skin. He wondered if Kal had attempted to use the healing ray. 

"Good evening, Father." 

Lex was quiet. Kal had explained how he was expected to act and he intended to give the appearance of the proper consort. 

"Kal-El, it is good to have you home." Jor-El nodded to a servant and a small gong was sounded. 

Kal led Lex to their places at the table. Everyone waited at their seat until Jor-El sat and then they took their places. Lex noticed the soft music, wondered where it was coming from until one of the flowers in the bowl near his plate turned. He had read about the singing flowers but was still amazed at his first encounter with them. 

A servant placed the first dish in front of him. He was pleased to see that it was a fruit he was familiar with from the ship. He let the conversation flow around him as if he didn't understand most of it. 

Jor-El asked many questions of Kal concerning his time on Earth as did others at the table. Kal answered easily and freely until Lex's name was brought up. A man across the table leaned forward and asked loudly. 

"Kal-El, why did you choose to bed this human rather than kill him as you had been instructed?" 

Lex dropped his hand to rest on Kal's knee, squeezing gently. 

"I learned much once I reached the planet. It took us several years to capture him. During that time, I came to appreciate his cunning, his intelligence the fact that so many followed him so loyally. Once we had him imprisoned, I went to the enclosure to see this evil human." 

"What happened?" 

"He was studying the fence. He picked up a stone and threw it. I could almost see the gears in his brain turning. I knew that he would continue to fight, but that he would not do it without thought. He was dirty, wearing rags, but his dignity and beauty still shown through." 

Lex ducked his head to hide his smile and rubbed Kal's leg to show his pleasure. Kal often told him he was beautiful but this was public for all to hear. 

"He is pleasant, but beautiful?" Jor-El told his eldest. 

"Father, I remember that you once said to me that one day I would find the one right person to be with. For you it was Jhan, for me Lex-El called to me. My only regret is he is a short year." 

A man near the end of the table spoke. "He is a monster, you knew this and spared him." 

"We saw the man he would have been without me in his life. Now he will never become that man. He has taken the old vows. He is my slave, I have seen his mind, he will never disobey me." 

Lex kept his head down as he heard cries of 'Old vows? Kal-El loves this human? How could he love an animal?' Kal stiffened. Suddenly the table went quiet as Jor-El rose. 

"You will cease this talk. Kal-El has taken this man. The vows have been made in the old way. The law is clear. Lex-El is the property of my son. Any who dare to abuse him will answer to his Master and to me." 

Lex lifted his head to see several people almost cowering as Jor-El looked from one to another. Kal relaxed beside him. Lex would now be safe from all law-abiding citizens of Krypton. Lex noticed Zod looking at him with anger. Hatu was frowning, but Jolee was smiling as she leaned back to request something from one of the servants. 

Lex looked up as a servant brought him a sealed blue bottle. Across the table Jolee raised her glass to him. He broke the seal on the bottle and took a healthy drink. He wondered how she had known. He would need to tell Kal about this when they returned to their home. 

Jor-El had taken his seat and ordered the next course to be served. After dessert, Jor-El dismissed the others and then led his immediate family into his private living area. Once the door was closed he walked over and looked closely at Lex's face. 

"Kal-El, did he not respond to the healing ray?" 

"I did not try it, Father." 

The man, who had not spoken through dinner, placed his hand on Jor-El's arm. "You must be more careful. These humans are not as strong as we. I am Jhan. May I call you Lex?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"Good, let us leave them to talk over what ever they wish. I shall make you a special Kryptonian cocktail. Jolee, do you wish one?" 

"I'll come help you." 

Kal smiled as Jhan ushered Lex and Jolee from the room and then turned back to his father. Hatu was standing by the window looking out over the city. Jor-El placed a hand on his son's shoulder. 

"He is no longer in the room. I want to know your real reason for taking him as consort." 

"Father, I gave my real reasons. He makes me happy." 

"You must produce an heir. I expected you to do that when you came home." 

"Father, I can produce an heir in the lab, with an anonymous donor. Lex will make a splendid co-father." 

"An Earthling?" Hatu yelled. 

"Brother, I do not believe this is any of your business." 

"Of course it is my business. Your son will one day rule." 

"Hatu-El, silence. Kal-El, I have picked several suitable women to have your child. We want only the best bloodlines." 

"Father, I feel that this is my decision." 

"Kal-El, you will produce an heir and you will do it with an acceptable woman of good breeding in the normal fashion." 

A small gasp was heard from the other side of the room and Kal looked over to see Lex standing there, all color drained from his face. Lex had known that Kal might need to secure an heir while they were together but he hadn't expected that to entail Kal actually having sex with a woman. The thought was far more hurtful than he expected it to be. 

Jolee slipped past to go and speak softly to Hatu. "Father, my wife is ill I must see her home." 

"Very well, goodnight." 

No one moved as Jolee and Hatu left. Once the door was closed Jhan walked over to Jor-El and hissed in his ear. "That was quite rude, Darling." 

"Kal-El, you will obey me." 

"I am no longer a boy. You have another heir, why not make him heir apparent and allow me to pursue my interests. Lex and I could live quietly in the country or even go to other worlds as diplomats." 

Jor-El opened his mouth and Jhan covered it. "Kal-El, I think it is time you took Lex home. He must be tired - with the heavier gravity." 

Kal didn't answer; he just lifted Lex into his arms and left the palace. Jhan watched them leave and then turned to his lover. 

"Jor, why do you lose your good sense when you talk to your eldest?" 

"I ought to spank you." 

"If it will help you think things through. Jor, he's not a child. Can you not see how he loves this human? And the human loves him more than any of the women on that list you have ever could." 

"You have always spoiled him." 

"He is the child of my heart if not my body. Let him beget a child in his own way. Consider what he said about Hatu being your heir." 

"Hatu is too hot tempered. He would never rule as well as Kal." 

"He has time to mellow. He could change." 

"My brother did not. You know what havoc he wrought before he managed to kill himself with his experiments." 

"I know. Come to bed, Love. Sleep on it; give yourself time to get to know this human. After all he must have a brain to have done the things Kal saved him from doing." 

"You really should pretend to be afraid of me." 

Jhan snorted as he led his lover to bed. To the world Jor-El was all-powerful, in his own bed he was ruled by his lover. 

* * *

Kal hurried home with his precious lover in his arms. He waited until he stripped the clothing from them both and got them settled on the bed to talk. 

"I am sorry, Beloved. I know that you were hurt by our conversation." 

"Kal, how long has Jhan been your father's consort?" 

Kal was surprised at Lex's question. "They have been together since just after I was born. I guess that wasn't one of the things you saw in my mind." 

"Kal, you have over two hundred years of memories. I speed read but that is a bit much to take, in the short time I've been inside your mind. I mostly remember the things about this world." 

"I tend to forget that you are human, Lex. Or maybe I have inflated ideas of how much we could share. I should talk to Val. He is much older and has taken many consorts." 

"Many?" 

"Do not worry, he will not cast Nick aside. Val has lost his consorts to death, one to an accident the others died of old age in his arms. Each time his grief lasted for many years before he loved again." 

"Tell me about your mother." 

Again Kal was surprised. "I have hologram images of her and recordings of her memories. There is one disc that contains her thoughts as she carried me. She was killed when I was very young. My parents were not in love, Jor-El mated with the woman he found most suitable. I would have been reared in my father's home but she would have lived in a house nearby so that I could see her often." 

"Then Jhan is a second father to you?" 

"Jhan actually took care of most of the work." 

"Not the servants?" 

"No, Kryptonians do not believe in having servants rear their children, not even the powerful and rich ones." 

"Was Hatu reared the same?" 

"Hatu's mother is still alive. She spent a lot of time with him and would not allow Jhan to discipline him. She thinks I was spoiled but I had to obey the rules or Jhan had no problem explaining why I was wrong." Kal reached back and rubbed at his rear. 

"He spanked you?" 

"Yes indeed, but only with his hand and only on my behind. Hatu would have faired better had our father insisted that Jhan be given the total care of him." 

"Jhan loves you, I could see that even before he took me off to the kitchen and we talked about you. Jolee respects you, too. I feel that she will be another ally should we need her." 

"She will not go against Hatu." 

"Not against, no. Like Jhan I feel she will try to lead him to the right path. How old is Hatu?" 

"He is half my age. That is why I was surprised that he impregnated Jolee so soon. They have only been married for twenty years - they are still on their honeymoon." 

Lex smiled against Kal's shoulder. "Will our honeymoon last so long?" 

"Even longer, my heart." 

They were silent for several minutes, until Kal remembered the bottle at dinner. 

"Lex, was that blue bottle the water you spoke of on the ship?" 

"Yes, it seems Jolee tried it and liked it when we had it on Earth. She brought several cases back with her. She said that she remembered me drinking it almost every time she saw me so she brought a bottle with her tonight for me." 

"Tomorrow I will take you to see The Three Sister. There is a natural spring there with delicious water. Maybe you will enjoy it." 

"If I do will you have it bottled for me?" 

"If you wish, Beloved." 

"You spoil me." 

"I like to spoil you. Are we going to talk about the flame dragon sitting in the room?" 

Lex snorted a chuckle, then grew serious. "Begetting..." 

"Yes. I will not let him force me to lie with a woman. He has not since he took Jhan. Hatu was conceived by artificial means. There is no reason for my child to be birthed any other way." 

"Will I be allowed to help rear your son?" 

"Who else? I will not delegate that to others. A son would be my heir, next in line; he would be reared in my house. I will find a woman with no interest in having a child or we will take a donor egg. I will not give way on this matter." 

Lex rose to kiss Kal fiercely before crawling on top of him to mount Kal's cock. Kal gripped Lex's thighs and gave himself up to the pleasure of the moment. Nothing had ever compared to the thrill of watching Lex as he pleasured them both. Lex bent to the side and grabbed the small dagger that always rested next to the bed and nicked his wrist holding it out to Kal. 

As Kal's trilling filled the room, Lex bucked, slamming himself down with bruising violence each time. Kal's cock was so thick and long, it filled Lex so perfectly. He knew he was getting close. Bending down, he hissed at Kal. 

"Come inside me." 

Kal trilled even louder, sucked his wrist harder, jerked up and, as the warmth of his come spread through Lex's bowels, Lex began to shoot. Lex next became aware that Kal had moved them and was now curved around his body, sucking softly at the back of Lex's bald head. 

"Wow!" 

"Wow, indeed. Sleep, we have sightseeing to do on the morrow." 

Lex pushed his ass back into the curve of Kal's body and Kal slid back inside him. Both men drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning Kal spoke with Val and arranged for the four of them to share a vehicle to the sisters. When they arrived Kal motioned for Lex to sit next to Nick so that they could enjoy the scenery. He and Val settled in the back to talk. 

"How did your evening go?" 

"My father acknowledged Lex's place with me. Since most of the council was present they cannot pretend otherwise." 

"I noticed his new adornment. Mayhap I should have something similar made for Nick. Not that I need to mark my territory so publicly, but his skin would gleam next to a boradium collar." 

Nick leaned back. "Val, what is that over there?" 

"The Scarlet Jungle. We can go there another day." 

Nick turned back to the front and Kal chuckled at the besotted look on Val's face. "They have quite taken us over, have they not?" 

"It has never been this way before. I loved all my consorts but Nick - Nick is..." 

"Addictive? That is how I feel about Lex. His blood makes me high. Every time I drink from him I release inside him." 

"I would keep that quiet. I don't think your father would approve." 

"It would be another wrong in a long list. I despair that I will ever do anything he considers correct." 

"Jhan will act as buffer. He seems born to mellow out your father's moods." 

"I am sure my father told him how much he spoiled me after we left last night." 

"Let it go for today. It is a wonderful day; we have our beautiful boys to show the wonders of our world. I even packed tents so that we may have some private time with them after lunch. I prepared the picnic with Nick's help so we don't have to worry that anyone tampered with it." 

When the vehicle touched down, Nick and Lex scrambled from it, leaving their consorts to follow at their leisure. Lex glanced back and called out. 

"Kal, how long before..." 

"Shit, look at that!" Nick's voice was excited. 

Lex turned to see the three geysers erupting, the fire shot high into the air, a wave of heat reached them and Lex was glad he had worn Earth clothes instead of the heavy robes he now wore most of the time. 

Kal slipped his arms around Lex's waist, pulling him back a bit from the wall. The wall was set up to indicate the closest safe distance, but that was for Kryptonians. Kal remembered far too well the day he had allowed Lex to get sunburned in the pool. He wished no harm to befall him again. 

Val hauled Nick back as well. When the eruption ended, they moved toward the ship again to retrieve the picnic basket. As Val and Nick took care of setting out the meal, Kal led Lex back around a small path to the spring he had told Lex about. Using a pitcher he'd brought he collected the water. 

"Kal, it's red." 

"You will find a lot of things that are clear or blue on your planet are red here. Under artificial light it looks clear, the sunlight reflects on the minerals and gives it the red color in natural light." 

When they returned to the area where Nick and Val were they found Nick sitting in Val's lap, the two locked in a torrid kiss. Lex smiled as he tugged at Kal and kissed him lightly. 

"Get a room, Stone." 

Nick turned to look at him and grinned. "Like you two don't take every opportunity?" 

"At least wait until we pitch the tents." 

"You brought tents?" Lex asked. 

"For after lunch, a siesta." 

"Good thinking, Val." 

* * *

The next few weeks were calm. Lex kept waiting for the shoe to drop; knowing life would not be so simple. Kal arranged a different outing for them most days, taking Lex to visit all the places he'd read about. There were family dinners, formal dinners with members of the council and private dinners that included lots of naked cuddling. 

When Kal was tied up with his father on state business, Jhan would visit with Lex. They had long conversations about Kal as a boy. Lex found himself looking up to Jhan as a father figure. The deep love Jhan felt for Kal was evident even when he expressed displeasure at the continued strife between Kal and Jor-El. 

"Lex, I know that Kal is very much in love with you. I think you could help with this." 

"Help how, Jhan?" 

"Convince Kal to father an heir. Once a babe is on the way I can get Jor to back off a little. It would give us breathing space. Time for Jor to see what Kal sees in you, what I see in you." 

"It's more complicated than that. Someone tried to kill me on the ship. Hatu actually threatened me while we were still on Earth. Kal and I feel that I should keep as low a profile as possible, until he finds out who had the nerve to attempt to assassinate the heir apparent's consort." 

"What did Hatu say?" 

"It doesn't matter. He will tell Jor-El, if he is asked, that he was testing my faithfulness to Kal." 

"That's ridiculous. Kal is his father's son; bonding with him would have told you that he would never tolerate unfaithfulness. Only a fool would do that to him." 

"Consorts are not afforded the same faithful behavior it seems. Kal insists he won't have sex with anyone else. It would break my heart if he did." 

"I can help him do it the way he wishes. Once the child is assured Jor will forgive us the deception." 

"It is easier to ask forgiveness than to ask permission." 

"Very wise, Lex. You speak to Kal and I will begin the search for a suitable donor." 

"Jor-El will probably think I'm incompetent to rear his grandson." 

"It does not matter what he thinks about that. A man chooses who will help him care for his heir. Once Jor sees that you are good with the boy, he will accept. My husband is stubborn, but he gets the point after he is hit in the head a few hundred times." 

"The power behind the throne, you do it so well, Jhan." 

"The first fifty years were difficult. The old Emperor thought I was too common for his son." 

"Did he try to stop Jor from taking you as consort?" 

"We fell in love while Jor was doing his first tour as Overlord. I was just one of the troops. I never expected to do more than warm his bed. He looked much as Kal does now. I fell the first time he came to the barracks to tell us of our orders." Jhan's eyes seemed unfocused as if he were looking into the past. 

"He saw me in the dinning room the first night out, it was deserted, long after the dinner hour. I was working on learning the language of the planet we were headed toward. Never was good with languages. He got something to drink and then came over to sit next to me." 

"I bet he is good with languages." 

"Yes, he tutored me for an hour and then stood. 'Come, soldier, it is late and I have need of release.' As the heir he was used to people saying yes to his every request. I would have said yes as well, but I wanted more than to warm his bed for a night." 

"You said no?" 

"Hard as that is to believe, I did. He looked stunned. He turned on his heel and left the room. I went back to my quarters. After that I would catch him watching me now and again." 

"When did you finally put him out of his misery?" 

"The night before we were to arrive. I was once more in the dinning room, studying. Kal tells me English is even harder to learn than the speech of the Vatu. That night I was still fighting with the honorific to be used if I met any of the ruling class. Jor sat next to me and began to patiently work with me on them." 

"Patient?" 

"Hush, boy. Were you never patient with someone you wanted to bed?" 

"Ah, that explains why he is so impatient with Kal and me." 

"He does, grudgingly, admit that Kal chose a handsome man. You were considerably different in the history holograms we saw of you. I admit I was worried when Jor told me Kal had taken you as consort." 

"No longer worried?" 

"Not when I see the way you look at each other. Even if Kal were no longer in your life, you could never become that man now." 

"No - no, I couldn't. Tell me the rest." 

"The rest?" 

"Jhan, you're an old tease." 

"I will have you know I am only twenty years older than Kal." 

"I expected..." 

"Jor is the only lover I have ever had. He was expecting to marry a female one day, but finding out that I was virgin, in addition to my refusing to be just recreation did something to him. He fell in love with me." 

"Kal told me that Jor said he would one day find the one right person for him. I guess it's a shame that he found it with someone who won't live very long. A human's lifespan is nothing compared to yours." 

"We can extend your life. The healing ray will do much for you, I am sure." 

"It isn't disease I worry about." 

"Well we must make sure that it is the only thing you have to worry about. I would not see Kal alone again." 

Kal entered the house at that moment and called out to Lex. Jhan smiled as Lex jumped up to run to his lover. As he reached the entry hall, he saw Kal carrying Lex toward their bedroom; Lex's robe hiked up, his slim pale legs wrapped around Kal's waist. Jhan knew that if the angle were different he'd see the two joined. His smile grew as he left to go home to Jor. 

* * *

Kal was lying sprawled across most of the bed, lying half on top of his lover. Lex smiled as he slid his fingers through Kal's hair. It was growing longer and the ends curled so enticingly. He decided to tell Kal of his conversation with Jhan that day. 

"Kal, Jhan was here to see me today." 

"Was he, love? Did you have a pleasant visit?" 

"Very. He is becoming a friend." 

"I am glad. He is a wonderful man." 

"We talked about that begetting subject." 

Kal's head rose and he looked at his lover with a frown. Lex reached up to rub against the frown lines in his lover's forehead. 

"Don't do that, you might freeze that way." 

"What?" 

"Nothing, just something mother's say to their children." 

"You are very strange, Lex Luthor." 

"And you need an heir." 

"My father is still demanding that I do it the old fashioned way." 

"Jhan has a good idea. Forgiveness not permission." 

"What?" 

"He says that once your father is confronted with the fait acompli he will come around. I think he may be right." 

"Jhan is willing to help me circumvent my father?" 

"That was the impression I got today." 

"I have a long time friend. She would give me an egg if I asked. She wouldn't interfere in the way we rear our son either." 

Lex reached out to pull Kal down for a kiss. 'Our son.' Thrown out casually, as a given that the child would be Lex's too. Lex made a silent vow that the child would know only love in their house. 

"Is she someone your father would find acceptable? I mean if you hadn't come back with me and chose her for your heir's mother." 

"She is the daughter of his highest advisor on the ruling council. I do not think I could do much better than that." 

"When will you ask her?" 

"Are you so tired of me that you need a distraction?" 

"Kal, I will never be tired of you. I wish to end one of the quarrels between you and your father. I see the stress on your face when the two of you lock horns. Jhan sees it on your father's. This is an easy problem to fix. Jhan thinks that once he is no longer fretting over your heir he will be able to see me and why you chose me." 

"He does know my father better than anyone. I will call Mara." 

Lex smiled as Kal rose and left the room. He was standing in the shower when Kal grabbed him from behind. 

"She is coming over for dinner. We will talk about it then. Do you need to call your co-conspirator to let him know that the plot is moving forward?" 

"Yes, I should. He offered to find an egg for us." 

"If Mara turns us down I will let him do that." 

Kal kissed Lex's shoulder and then pushed him gently toward the shower opening. As he showered he could hear the sound of Lex's voice, but could not make out the words. Once more his lover had shown his value to Kal. He exited the shower feeling calm for a change. Jhan saw the real Lex; hopefully his father would too, soon. 

* * *

Jhan turned off the communicator, his thoughts on his future grandchild as he waited for Jor to return from his late meeting with the captain of the ship that had arrived that day. It never occurred to him that someone was spying on him in his own home. 

Zod slipped from the patio and walked quickly to the vehicle he'd left a mile away. What he had heard changed his plans. If Kal managed to produce an heir that would be one more obstacle in his path. He wasn't prepared to start killing children; such a thing was unheard of on Krypton. 

The attempt on the consort had been purely to cause the high and mighty Kal to grieve. A grieving man was a careless man, easier to arrange an accident for him. He wanted Kal and his consort out of the way. Hatu would be easy to manipulate, once Zod made sure that Jor-El had an accident. 

* * *

Lex opened the door himself when Mara arrived. He smiled at her, as she looked him over carefully. 

"Leave it to Kal to find a pretty consort, while off on a world he didn't want to visit. What shall I call you?" 

"Lex will be fine. Kal is getting a bottle of wine; he'll be with us in a moment. Come into the parlor." 

Lex gestured as she moved past him. She dropped the small bag she was carrying on the table by the door. And moved into the room. 

"You have made changes." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Kal is a dear man but his sense of style is non existent. Jhan tried to teach him but he just never saw the point of decorating. As long as it functions he cares little for how it looks." 

"Mara, do not lead Lex to believe he is living with a heathen. However, he has been bringing style to our home. I find that I like all the things he has changed." 

Kal crossed to kiss Mara on the cheek. Then he reached for Lex's hand. "Dinner is ready, Beloved. Shall we eat or have a glass of wine first?" 

"Now I know you have bewitched him, Lex. I never thought the day would come when Kal asked someone else about eating." 

Lex grinned at her and leaned forward to whisper, "It's an old form of voodoo. I bound him to me with blood." 

"Whatever it is, it's obviously good for him. You look happy, my friend." 

"He makes me very happy." 

Lex looped his free hand around Mara's to lead them all to the dinning room. The table was set with the best, Kal at the head with Mara and Lex on either side. Mara asked question after question about Earth, Lex answering her except when she asked Kal his feelings about it. 

When the meal was finished they retired to the living room for an after dinner drink. Kal had brought back brandy and was interested in Mara's reaction. She settled in a chair as Kal pulled Lex into his lap. 

Mara took a sip of the strange drink, found it suited her palate quite nicely. She smiled as Lex whispered something into Kal's ear. Kal nodded. Lex looked at her. 

"Mara, we wish to ask a gift of you." 

"If it is possible for me to give it to you, of course." 

Kal smiled at her. "I need an heir. Will you allow us to have one of your eggs?" 

"That is it?" 

"Yes." 

"I will go to my doctor tomorrow and have one removed for you." 

"That was easy." 

"You did not think that I would say no, did you? A chance to be able to brag that my son would one day be emperor." 

Lex tensed up and Kal rubbed his back. "Mara, I will want him to live with us, be reared by Lex." 

"Of course, Kal, that was never in question. Lex has shown me that he is intelligent, funny. Who better to rear an heir for the throne?" 

"Who better indeed?" 

"Are you aware of the new research our lab had been working on?" 

"No, what is it?" Kal asked. 

"We have been working on compatibility between our species and others. It is very promising." 

Lex leaned toward her. "Do you mean that human DNA and Kryptonian might be combined at some point?" 

"We have done it with the people of Vatu. I see no reason why we cannot with your species. If it works, one day you and Kal could have a child together." 

"So much progress in the short time I was away?" 

"Yes, the world does go on when you are not here." 

Lex was still intrigued. "Why are you doing this?" 

"By combining DNA we hope to breed species with the strengths of both. Vatu's people need very little oxygen. A hybrid would be perfect for work on planets with thin air. Our brawn for the hard work of mining, and less need for imported oxygen." 

"Mining? Do you mean to use them as slaves?" 

"No, Lex, it is not like that. The ore that is mined contains a medicinal agent. The Vatu and several other species are highly predisposed to catching a virus for which there is no cure. With the medicine we can make from this we can extend lives that would end all too soon." 

"But breeding someone just for mining. That is slavery in my opinion, Kal." 

Mara spoke. "Lex, none of them would have to work more than a few months of every year in the mine. In the end it would benefit so many planets." 

"There must be another way." 

"Maybe. Currently the cost of the medication is so high that many die each year. We wish only to prevent that. Do not humans sacrifice for the greater good?" 

"Often, but it is a personal decision. Kal, would it be possible for me to see the research? I have a degree in the hard sciences, I might be able to help." 

"Mara, can you get the information for him without anyone knowing? I have many reasons to keep Lex's brilliance hidden from most." 

"Kal, why would you want to hide that?" 

"There has been an attempt on his life. I seek to keep him safe until we know who would dare to attack me through my consort." 

Mara nodded, thoughtfully. "I will make copies of the research and bring it to you. Any thought you come up with I shall present as mine, if that is alright with you?" 

Lex nodded. The conversation moved to other things. Lex was almost asleep in Kal's lap when Mara took leave of them. Kal lifted Lex and carried him to bed. He smiled down at his lover as he stripped the robe from him. 

As he slipped into Lex's heat, Lex stirred slightly. "Shh, sleep." Lex settled and Kal drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Lex woke from a deep sleep. He felt groggy, drugged. There was a noise, hissing from the window. Blinking his eyes a few times, he realized the room was filling with fumes. Turning, he whispered to Kal and he gripped his arm. 

"Kal, wake up." 

No response, that caused Lex to tighten with fear. Kal was a normally a light sleeper. Lex pulled back and hit Kal as hard as he dared, still no response. Lex rolled carefully off the edge of the bed. Moving along the floor he made it to the window. A small opening had been cut in the window, allowing a hose to be inserted. 

The gas that was filling the room smelled of chemicals. Whatever it was seemed to be having little effect on him. Crawling back to the bed, he managed to get Kal down to the floor. 

Kal's pulse was slow. Lex needed to get him out of there; no easy task since Kal outweighed him and the higher gravity aggravated that. Lex had continued strength training since arriving but he was still not up to this task. Kal was naked and his breath was becoming increasingly labored. 

Lex began to panic. He was sure that whoever was responsible for this would be watching. Getting Kal outside without being attacked some other way seemed impossible. Bending over he felt Kal's pulse again. Fuck! 

'Suck it up, Lex.' He told himself. It was get Kal out and then fight if he needed to do that. A few more minutes in the gas and Kal would be dead. Standing, he lifted as much of Kal's body as possible and began to tug him across the floor. 

As the carpeting under them made it more difficult, Lex swore that the carpets would be removed first thing tomorrow and nice tile or hardwoods used instead. Then he erupted in hysterical laughter as he tugged frantically. 

He reached the door and pushed it open, heaving Kal out a few inches at a time. Once they were outside the house, Lex bent and began to give Kal CPR. Not that he was sure it would work but it was better than just sitting there. 

Lex had pulled up to check Kal's pulse once more when he was hit from the side. A gush of blood ran down his face on the right side, filling his eye and partially blinding him. He dropped and rolled to the side. 

As he gained his feet, he attempted to pinpoint his attacker. The dark figure moved toward him. Lex recognized the weapon. Not one of the polite little stun guns that the Kryptonians normally used to subdue. This was a weapon designed to kill. 

Reaching up, he dashed the creeping trail of blood off his forehead. He feigned to the left and as the man fell for it, Lex jumped at him. They went down in a tangle, fighting for the gun. Lex was tiring, but he called on his fear for Kal to keep struggling with the other man. 

The weapon discharged, Lex whimpered as the pain tore through him. The assailant jumped up and ran from the area. Lex managed to crawl across the space between him and Kal. Kal's breathing seemed easier; Lex found his pulse, stronger. His last thought before he passed out was that at least Kal was still alive. 

* * *

Kal jerked awake. He was lying on the ground; the stars above were shining brightly, the smaller moon was beginning to rise. Kal's head felt as if it were filled with cotton. He could feel the weight of Lex's head on his chest. He shifted, wondering why they were lying on the ground outside. 

He touched Lex's head and called to him. "Lex, why are we..." His fingers encountered the crusty blood on Lex's head. 

Fear jolted through his body and he shifted Lex carefully so that he could rise. He turned Lex so that he could see him in the moonlight. As Kal turned Lex he saw the black stain on the ground under him. Searching frantically he found the wound. 

"Lex, please don't die. I'll get help." Lifting Lex, he started toward the house only to reel back as the scent of the gas hit him. Placing Lex carefully on the swing on the porch he held his breath and ran into the house to get his communicator and a blanket. 

He wrapped Lex in the warm coverlet and then made another trip into the house to grab something to stop the bleeding from the wound. He pressed the cloth to Lex's side. Using his communicator he called Val first. 

"Kal, why are you calling..." 

"Val, come quickly. We've been attacked. Lex is injured, I have no clue how badly he is hurt." 

"We will be there right away." 

Kal didn't bother with a reply; he dialed his father's house. Jhan answered the communicator, panting from the climax Jor had just given him. 

"Kal?" 

"Jhan, we need you. Someone tried to kill us, the house is filled with gas and Lex is..." 

Kal's voice broke as a sob escaped him. Jor heard the sound but not the words. "What is wrong?" 

"Kal, we will be there as quickly as possible. We will find who did this." 

Lex moaned; Kal dropped the communicator and bent to speak to Lex. "Lex, I am here. Beloved, can you hear me?" 

"Kal..." 

A coughing fit took his speech, as pain ripped through his body. Kal could smell the fresh blood. Kal winced as he pressed against the wound with one hand and he wrapped the other around his lover to steady him. Lex took shallow breaths as the coughing stopped, afraid that anything deeper might start him coughing again. 

"Kal, are you alright?" 

"Lex, do not try to talk. Val and my fathers will be here soon. They will bring a healing ray. Oh, my love, when I find who has done this, I will kill them." 

Lex rested against his lover and waited. He felt so weak, but he knew Kal was okay and that was the most important thing. He concentrated on breathing slowly, as he tried to block out the pain. Soon he slipped back into unconsciousness. 

Kal held his precious burden and waited for help to reach them. The first vehicle to land was his father's. Jhan was out the door before the jets stopped firing. He ran toward them, knelt next to them, one hand on Kal's shoulder as the other sought out Lex's hand. 

"We brought a healing ray, I pray that it works on humans." 

Jor came running across the yard with a couple of his guards behind him and an instrument in his hand. He stopped to look at them for just a moment. 

"Where are you injured, Kal-El?" 

"I am not injured. Lex is hurt, hurry! He has lost so much blood." 

Jhan stood and ripped the healer from his husband's hands. Kal pulled the cloth aside to reveal the wound; Jhan grimaced as he saw the damage. As Jhan focused the ray on Lex's abdomen, Jor issued orders to his men. 

Before Jhan had finished with the stomach wound, another vehicle dropped to land next to Jor-El's. Nick was out of it and running toward them much as Jhan had done. Jhan moved the healing ray to the still seeping hole on Lex's head. 

"Lex, what the hell happened?" 

"He can tell us later." Jhan snapped. He read the display on the device in his hand. "Kal, how much blood does a human have?" 

"What does it say?" Nick asked. 

Jhan gave him the reading and Nick began to roll up his sleeve. "Take some of mine, we're the same blood type." 

"We will need to move him to a hospital, we did not bring anything except the healing ray." 

Kal didn't say a word, he rose, carrying Lex in his arms and moved toward Val's vehicle. "Kal, where are you going?" Jor-El rumbled at him. 

"Val's roadster is faster than your touring vehicle. Follow us there." 

"I will have some of my personal guards meet you there." 

Jhan followed them. "Kal, keep him wrapped, he will get chilled from the blood loss." 

Kal looked at Jhan surprised. "I have been reading up on humans." Jhan leaned over and placed a small kiss on Lex's cheek. He turned back to find Jor watching him. Jhan grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the car. 

One of the guards came up to them and saluted. "Milord, there is a hose going into the bedroom window. We found a tank on the ground. It was filled with metamine gas." 

"Someone intended to kill our son, Jor. We must find out who it was." 

Jor's mouth tightened. "Comb the area for evidence. Whoever dares to attack my son must be found. Report directly to me or Jhan once you know anything." 

"Yes, Milord." The soldier turned to go back to his duties as Jor-El and Jhan climbed into the vehicle. 

"Jor, we should insist that the boys stay with us until this fiend is brought to justice." 

"We will find who did this. I will not tolerate my family being attacked, no matter the reason." 

Kal held Lex close as Val pushed his ship to its fastest speed. Nick watched his friend anxiously. Lex was even paler than normal. The injury on his head was now closed. The dried blood on his face looking all the more horrible against that pale skin. 

Kal was watching Lex, his heart beating with his anger that anyone would hurt his lover. When the ship touched down, Val ran ahead to issue orders as Nick stayed at Kal's side. People moved out of the way as Kal moved rapidly through the facility. 

When he reached a treatment room, Lex was lowered slowly. A nurse came forward with a robe for Kal to slip into. A doctor moved to the table. 

"This is your human consort, Milord. What do you wish me to do for him? I can see that a healing ray was used." 

"He needs blood. You must take some from this human and give it to him." 

"You wish me to kill this human and take all of his blood?" 

"You do not need to kill him. Lex only needs some of his blood not all." 

"He needs a saline drip as well." 

"A what?" 

Nick turned to look at Val "Val, were the medical supplies from the ship brought here?" 

"Yes, Nick. I will go and find them." 

Nick crossed to the drawers to see if any of the things there could be of help. He found scissors, things he assumed were used to clean up minor wounds, but nothing that would really help. 

"What kind of fucking hospital is this?" 

"There is very little that the healing ray will not cure. This place mostly cares for the aged, those thousands of years old." 

Val burst through the door, a crate in his arms. He placed it on the floor and Nick immediately tore into it. Val pushed over a table and Nick began to throw the things he needed onto it. 

"Kal, take that and put it into one of Lex's veins." 

"On his arm like in the medical shows." 

"Yes. Someone get something to hang this bag from." 

Val moved to do that as the hospital personnel stood and watched. When Nick had everything ready he had Val move another table into position next to the one Lex was on. Jhan and the Emperor arrived, causing the extra people to move out of the way. 

Sitting on the table he explained to Val what he needed him to do. As Kal tried to help he found his hands shaking. Jhan moved forward and carefully moved his son to the side. 

"Jor, care for Kal. Nick, show me what you need." 

Jor pulled his son out of the way and then held on to him as Val and Jhan began to transfuse Lex. Nick relaxed back on the table as his blood flowed into his friend. Once they had given him the amount Nick specified, he gave them directions to hang another bag of saline. 

"Kal, he will probably wake soon. Why don't you clean him up a little? He'll feel a lot better if he isn't covered in blood." Nick watched with surprise as the room emptied, even Val went out into the hallway. "What is going on?" 

"They are not allowed to see my consort naked." 

"I'm still here." 

"You just gave him blood and you are another human. Do you need anything?" 

"I need some sugar. Don't suppose this place has orange juice and cookies?" 

"I will get you fruit and something to drink. As soon as..." 

"Kal!" Lex tried to sit up as Kal gripped him firmly. 

"I am fine, Lex. Lie still you were badly injured." 

Lex's hands were patting at Kal, gripping his face to look into his eyes. Seeing Kal was truly there and seemed to be fine, he relaxed. Kal began to clean the dried blood from Lex's face first. 

"Thirsty." 

Kal hurried to get water. Lex sipped slowly. Then Kal continued washing away the blood. Once he had Lex cleaned up, he opened the various drawers until he found a robe and another blanket. The soiled one he dropped to the floor. 

Then he sat next to Lex on the table and began to shake as tears poured down his face. Lex reached out trying to pull Kal down on top of him. 

"Nick, are Jhan and Jor-El here?" 

"Yes. Should I get them?" 

"He just gave you blood, Lex, he shouldn't..." Kal managed to stutter between sobs. 

"I needed a transfusion?" 

"Yeah, you were even whiter than snow for a while there." 

For a couple of minutes the only sound in the room was Kal struggling to get his sobs under control. Lex ran his fingers through the black curls as he waited. Finally, Kal rose and called his parents and Val back into the room. 

Val moved immediately to check on Nick as Jhan walked over to touch Lex lightly on the shoulder. Jor-El stood at the foot of the table and looked down at Lex. 

"I want to know what went on tonight." 

"Jor, the boy was almost killed, this can wait." 

"Jhan, I feel well enough to talk. The sooner I tell you what I can remember, the better. It may help you find who did this." 

"Lex..." 

"Kal, your consort seems to understand the importance of this discussion." 

"Father! He almost died!" 

Jhan moved quickly between his son and husband. "Jor, if I were lying there..." 

"But you would not be, you are not human." 

"No, I am not. We would be dead." 

Jor's head jerked from glaring at his son to look down into his consort's eyes. It finally clicked for him that the 'frail human' had saved his son's life. He cleared his throat and squeezed the firm hand holding his. 

"Lex, tell us what happened, please." 

"Yes, Sir. I woke, I'm not sure why, maybe the hissing noise that the gas was making. I tried to wake Kal, but he wouldn't wake." 

"Metamine works quickly on us. It takes only a matter of minutes to kill." 

"I could tell Kal was in trouble. I considered pushing the tube back out but felt that would draw more attention. My only real option was to get Kal away from the gas and then protect him until help reached us or the fresh air revived him." 

"You got him from the bedroom out to the front of the house?" Jhan asked. 

"I had no choice. We're replacing that carpet, Kal. It was too hard dragging you across it." 

"I pray you never need to drag me under such circumstances again." 

"He is stronger than he looks, Kal-El." 

"Yes, father, Lex is very strong." 

"Continue, Lex." Jhan said as he again touched Lex's shoulder. Kal smiled, he remembered how Jhan always reassured him with touch when as a child he had been hurt. 

"I was giving Kal CPR when someone hit me in the head." 

**"CPR?"**

"I was breathing into his mouth to help keep him alive. It is a method we have used for a long time on Earth." 

"How clever." Val said. 

Kal smiled at his friend as Lex continued his story. "I fought with him and the weapon went off. I guess he thought the noise might attract help. He ran away. I pulled myself back to Kal and then passed out." 

"Do you remember anything about the man?" 

"He was dressed in dark clothing. The moon wasn't up yet so I couldn't really see him. He wasn't as big as Kal, maybe a little taller than Jhan about the same body size. He never spoke. I wish I knew more." 

"It is more than I expected. I thank you, Lex-El, for saving my son. I think I may have misjudged your commitment to him." 

"He is my consort, my lover, his safety is as important to me as my own." 

Kal lifted Lex into his arms and held him close. Jhan looked at them with a large smile on his face. 

"Kal-El, we feel that you and Lex should stay at the palace with us until, this person is caught." Jor told him. 

"I do not..." 

"I already asked if they would come and stay with us. Nick has more knowledge of what Lex would need if there are any complications." Val lied. 

Jhan stepped forward to place his hand on Kal's back. "Then you all must come with us. Lex and Kal need their friends around them. We will make a wing available for you. I will not rest if you are anywhere else, Kal." 

Lex whispered into Kal's ear. "It will be better if we're there." 

"Val, will you take us to the palace? You and Nick can stay there with us." 

"Yes, we will." 

There was no conversation as the group made their way out of the building. There were many whispers in their wake as word spread that a naked Kal had brought his blood-covered lover there. Before they reached the palace the rumors had spread to all parts of the city, including the ears of Zod, who fumed even more over his failure. 

At the palace additional guards were placed on the east wing and the four friends settled in. Kal holding Lex on a low comfortable sofa as Val and Nick took the one across from them. 

"Val, we must find out who is behind this. Lex was almost killed." 

"Hey, so were you, Kal. Someone has obviously decided that we need to die. They had no way of knowing that the gas wouldn't kill me. Hell, if we were being spied on they probably thought we'd be sleeping so deeply that there wasn't a chance of survival." 

"I still believe Zod is involved, Kal. He is the only one insane enough to believe he can get away with this." 

"Why?" 

"He spends a lot of time with Hatu." 

"That's it!" Lex rose to pace the room. "It's an old story on Earth, Kal. There have been madmen and so called men of god who have worked behind the scenes to actually rule their countries." 

Nick saw the puzzlement on the faces of the two Kryptonians. "If he gets you out of the way, Kal, then he is only one more step from ruling through Hatu." 

"But my father is still fairly young. The Emperor does not normally give over leadership until he is at least a thousand. Father is only five hundred and twenty." 

Lex turned to look at Kal. "Do you think he will have any problem killing your father and Jhan once you are gone?" 

Kal's face hardened, "We need more than speculation." 

"Kal, let me suggest that you demand a show of his allegiance, in public. One that he will chafe against." 

"Do you truly believe this, Kal-El?" 

They turned to see Jor-El standing in the doorway. A white faced Jhan slightly in front of him. Lex walked back to sit next to Kal, reaching for his hand. 

"Yes, Father, I do. You did not see the way he acted on the ship coming back from there." 

Nick mumbled under his breath, "Or the way he stares at Lex." 

"What was that?" Jhan asked. 

"He stares at Lex the way a hungry dog looks at food. I think he is offended that Kal-El chose a human to be his consort. Kal, did he ever come on to you?" 

"What?" 

"Did he ever attempt to have sex with you, or kiss you or anything like that?" Lex asked quietly. 

"On the ship on the way to Earth. I refused. He is not attractive to me, but I did make an effort to be polite in my refusal." 

Jor-El pulled Jhan into the room; they took the sofa that made up the base of the 'u' in the seating area. Holding Jhan close to him, Jor-El was silent for several minutes. Jhan watched his face as if reading his thoughts, and after so many years together he probably was. 

"I do not wish to think Hatu capable of such treachery, most especially against his brother." 

"It is possible he has no idea, Milord. People often do not know that someone else is doing evil in their name." Lex spoke softly. 

"There is only one way to be sure, Jor." Jhan spoke softly. 

Jor-El looked at his son's consort. "Lex-El, I have greatly underestimated your abilities. For this I apologize. Kal-El, my son I should have trusted your decision in this." 

Jhan pulled Jor down and kissed him soundly. "We are all tired. I propose that we all sleep here tonight, in this room. Tomorrow, in the light of day, we will find an answer." 

Jhan rose and went to the door to issue orders to the servants. Soon they were all wrapped in blankets, two to a sofa. The lights of the room were dimmed and the men slept. 

* * *

He woke to an unfamiliar room, jerked until Kal's hands soothed him. For a minute he couldn't place the sounds he was hearing and then he realized that it was because they were coming from someone else. 

A low moan from across the room was followed with a soft whisper that he could not make out. Then the shift and slide of skin against skin could be heard from the other direction. 

Something was missing, Kal was hard along his ass but not inside him. Reaching back he gripped Kal and shifted to guide the long thick cock inside him. Kal pulled back and Lex turned attempting to see his face. 

"Kal?" 

"You have been injured." 

"Do you expect me to lie here hearing them and not want you?" 

Kal wrapped his big hand around Lex's body and pulled him back. The first burn and stretch of his hole around the intrusion felt of coming home. Lex lifted one leg to drape it over Kal's hip. 

He heard a noise that he knew was Nick, then words as Nick pleaded with Val. "Deeper, Val. Please!" 

Kal nuzzled into his throat as the sounds from the other direction reached him. For just a minute he felt strange to realize that his Fathers-in-law were also having sex in the room with them. Jhan was obviously a very vocal partner. He was speaking in a language Lex did not know but the tone said a lot. 

Lex rocked slowly as Kal built on the heat in him. He shifted so that every stroke of Kal's magnificent cock pulled and rubbed against his prostate. He was beginning to make his own noises as he gripped the edge of the sofa to push himself back harder against Kal's dick. 

"Harder, Kal. Need..." 

"Shh, I will give you all you need." 

Kal increased his rhythm, driving deeply into Lex with each snap of his hips. Sliding his hand lower he gripped Lex's cock and began to stroke it, tightly on each down stroke, then looser moving back up, with a twist at the top to slide over the slit each time. 

Kal was only marginally aware that Jhan was near to climax. It was an old familiar sound to him. One as soothing as a heartbeat to most children. As a small boy he had always associated the sound of Jhan's heavy panting and his father's grunts with love. Their love and devotion to each other was his security blanket when bad dreams dared to intrude. 

Kryptonians had none of the hang-ups about sex that human's do. It was a natural part of life and not something to be hidden away. So while children weren't protected from seeing it, adults never sexually abused them. 

Across from them Nick reached his climax. With "Yes, yes, yes oh fuck!" being yelled. Lex grinned as Kal chuckled into his throat. Jhan's words died with a whimper and Lex assumed that was his climax being reached. 

Kal gave Lex's cock another hard pull and thrust just right to hit Lex's hot spots and the shooting stars appeared behind Lex's closed lids as he covered Kal's hand with sticky fluid. 

For several minutes only the sounds of panting and sucking kisses were heard. Then Lex realized that Jhan had risen. He was amazed that the man had the energy to move yet. Lex was just a puddle of sated flesh in Kal's arms. Lex drifted back into sleep and Kal shifted them slightly to make sure there was no pressure on the healing wounds. 

Jhan called for breakfast to be delivered and then went to join Jor in the shower. Val manhandled Nick into another bathroom. Kal slowly caressed his sleeping lover. Kal's thoughts were on how they should proceed. Lex was a competent man and certainly no slouch in the fighting department but he could still be killed. 

When Jhan and Jor returned to the room servants were setting up a table on the secured terrace. Kal smiled up at his fathers as they came over to check on them. 

"Do you want me to have breakfast brought later for you and Lex?" Jhan asked. 

"We'll get up." Lex mumbled against Kal's chest. 

"He is awake. How do you feel this morning, Lex-El?" Jor asked him. 

"Sore, but I've had worse. Do we have time to shower before breakfast arrives?" 

"Certainly." 

Kal rose and headed for the bathroom. They passed Nick and Val; Nick so flushed that Kal felt sure the shower had been much like the ones he shared with Lex. Humans were such fun to bring to climax. 

While Kal and Lex were gone, Nick, Val and Jhan sipped the local equivalent of coffee and listened as Jor gave orders to his head of security. Then he put in a call to Hatu with instructions to come to the palace at once. 

When Kal and Lex returned, Jhan signaled the servant to bring the fruit. 

"I have issued orders for the two of you to have protection. Also I asked Hatu to come here right away. I will know for sure if he is part of this. Zod did not respond to his personal communicator nor is he at his home." Jor told them. 

"Father, if we find out that Hatu knew..." 

"I pray that is not the truth. I will not allow you or Lex-El to be threatened any further." 

Jhan placed his hand on Jor's arm. He knew that Jor loved both his sons. This was not an easy thing for a father to deal with. The room was silent as they continued the meal. Lex watched; he hoped for all their sakes that Hatu had not ordered the attack. 

They had just finished breakfast when Hatu arrived. He breezed onto the patio and stopped when he saw them all there. 

"What is going on here, Father?" 

"Hatu-El, come here." 

Jor-El moved his chair back from the table. He indicated that his son was to kneel. Hatu looked puzzled but did as he was told. Kal and Jhan rose and moved to stand on either side of him. Hatu looked up surprised. 

"Father, what do you think I have done?" 

"Someone tried to kill your brother and his consort last night." 

"What? I had nothing to do with it." 

"I shall know the truth very soon, my son." 

Lex watched as Jor-El lifted a knife from the table. Jhan and Kal both knelt on either side of him. Jor-El looked at Lex. "Lex-El, as an injured party you have the right to see this first hand." 

Lex looked to Kal for guidance. Kal held out his hand. Lex rose and walked over to him. Kal helped Lex to sit on the floor next to them. Jor-El made a fast cut to the side of his son's throat. Kal dipped his fingers in the blood and held them out to Lex. 

The idea of seeing inside Hatu's mind was actually offensive, but he knew he must do this or lose the ground he had gained with Jor-El. He sucked the blood from Kal's fingers and was lost in the memories he could see. Kal pulled him close to support his body as he nearly swooned. Kal did note, that unlike when Lex drank from him, there was no sexual reaction. 

Jhan and Kal both took a taste and then Jor-El bent his head and sucked out a bigger mouthful, he wanted to go even deeper. Hatu made no move to get away. He knew the guards would just detain him. 

Lex saw the way he looked in Hatu's eyes. No wonder the man was so rude; he hadn't been able to see anything but the man that Lex would never become. The desire to be emperor was strong and the oily words of Zod swirled around. 

Nowhere in the memories that Lex saw did he find any request or order from Hatu to murder his brother. He wished for a boulder to fall on Lex's head or a wild beast to rip him apart, or the obvious favorite that Lex would fall into Shrinkwater Lake. 

Lex surfaced to find the others waiting for him. When he started to stand it was Jor-El's hand that steadied him. Jor-El addressed Lex first. 

"Lex-El, are you satisfied that Hatu did not plan the attempt on your life?" 

"Yes, Milord." 

"Kal-El?" 

"Shrinkwater Lake, Hatu? You must open your eyes brother. Lex is not that man and never will be now. Yes, Father, he is innocent of planning our deaths, but I still wish to kick his behind." 

"I agree. Hatu, you should accept your brothers choice." Jhan scolded him. 

"Hatu-El, I had hoped that you would learn to accept your place in this world. That one day you would sit at your brother's side as his most trusted advisor. The man most suited to rule is the one who wishes it least. Only that type of man will make decisions with the good of all in mind." 

"Are you saying you did not wish to rule?" 

"I am sharing the knowledge that my father passed on to me. Yes, I want to rule. I thank the fates that Jhan walked into my life. Without him at my side I would be a despot, this I am sure of. A ruler must have someone who can rein him in when needed. That is one of the reasons the throne is handed over before we become senile or die, so that the father can hold the reins until the son learns the humility he needs or in my case until he finds someone who can restrain him." 

Jhan leaned against Jor's side as he watched the words begin to sink into both of the boys. Kal had a look of wonder on his face as he realized that his father did not consider himself perfect after all. Hatu was getting that stubborn, 'He's telling me a fairy tale,' look. 

"I thought Grandfather hated Jhan." 

"Hate is a strong word. He was unsure that Jhan could continue to be a leveling influence on me. The reasons I will not go into with you now. One day maybe." 

Lex saw the brief frown pass over Jhan's face and decided to speak to him about it later. Although, he had a feeling that Jor-El was, as blind to his father's faults as he was to Jor's own. 

Before he could continue the head of his security entered the room. 

"Milord, Zod has left the city." 

"Let me know as soon as he is found." The man saluted and left them. "It would seem that your suspicions may be correct. Hatu, you may go and use the healing ray on that wound and then go home. If Zod contacts you I wish to know right away. Jhan, we must leave, neither of us wishes to appear rattled by this." 

The three left them and Nick turned to look at Lex. "You never do anything quietly, do you?" 

Val and Kal looked shocked as the two friends fell into each other's arms laughing. It would be a long time before Kal learned to defuse tension with laughter. It was a lesson he would one day teach his own son. 

* * *

Val excused himself and went off to see if he could ferret out any information concerning Zod. Kal excused himself as well, heir apparent business. Nick and Lex decided to use the time for exercise. The gym at the palace had plenty of room and equipment for them to use. It felt a bit strange to be working out with so many guards around them, but they understood. 

"Lex, we need to find something to do when the guys are off doing their thing. I've never seen myself as the 'little woman' type." 

"Well, with any luck Kal and I will be fathers soon." 

"What? Don't tell me these guys have figured out how to get human males pregnant?" 

"No, Kal must have an heir. He asked a long time friend to contribute." 

"Is he getting her pregnant?" 

"His father would prefer that, but he just asked for an egg to be grown in a lab. She works for a research lab. Maybe after things calm down a little we might get a chance to work with her." 

"What do you need me to do, wash the beakers?" 

"You always did underrate your ability. You just need a place to shine." 

"Lex, I was never on your level, you know that." 

"Everyone can contribute. It isn't about shining in the spotlight. It's about taking part in something good, or great." 

"Great always seemed to be your middle name." 

"Ha ha." Lex pitched the empty water bottle at Nick's head. "What was it that character on the scifi show you loved used to say? 'Get to be your own kind of hero.' You are your own kind of great. Great friend, companion, and if the noises are any indication Val thinks you're a great lover." 

Nick blushed and ducked his head. "Don't know about you, but I can't remember anyone I had sex with before Val." 

There was a sound from the door and Lex turned to see Mara standing talking to one of the guards. He smiled and waved to her. "Let her in, please." He told the guards. 

She smiled as she walked across the floor toward him. The workout suit Lex was wearing covered almost all of his body but it was tight enough for her to see that he was a muscular man and she was a woman who could appreciate that even if she would never have him. 

Lex rose from the exercise bench and held out his hand to her. "Mara, it's good to see you. Nick, this is Mara Kal's friend I told you about." 

"It's nice to meet you." Nick nodded to her. 

"Lex, I went to the house to bring you the research I promised and the servants told me a disturbing story. You look well. I was worried that the healing ray might not work." 

"It did need help. If not for Nick, I'd probably be dead." 

She turned to look at Nick with puzzled eyes. "Do humans have some special healing ability that I have not heard about?" 

"I just gave him some of my blood." 

"Kal, allowed you to share blood with this man?" The look on her face told Lex she was thinking in terms of the blood sharing he and Kal did to bond. 

"Not that way. I had lost a dangerous amount of blood. Nick gave me some of his to save my life. I didn't drink it, they injected it into my vein." 

"Humans do this? How strange you are. I must study more on this. Could we have something to drink and a little more privacy? I wish to tell you things I don't want shared with the general public." 

"We can go back to the east wing, once I'm behind a more easily guarded door we can have a private conversation." 

"I'll see you later, Lex." 

"I did not mean to exclude you, Nick. Please join us." Mara smiled at him and received a nod. 

The three made their way back and as Lex had told them the guards stayed outside the door. Lex called for a light lunch to be brought and asked Mara to make herself at home while he and Nick showered and changed. 

Mara wandered around the room as she waited. As she admired the flower arrangement in the corner, she was shocked. Taking out her personal communicator she dialed a number she knew well. The voice on the other end sounded pleased. 

"Mara, it's good to hear from you." 

"Kal, I'm in the east wing waiting for your consort to bathe." 

"I'm glad he needs a distraction." 

"Kal, are you aware that this suite is being monitored?" 

"What? I will be there right away." 

She heard the sounds of people moving out of his way as he ran from the room while closing his phone. She turned off hers and began to trace the circuit. By the time Kal barreled into the room she had found the main transmitter. 

Lex exited the bathroom, to find Kal cursing in a mixture of Kryptonian and English. Mara watched him with a grin. Soon the suite was turned upside down as Kal found other devices. One cleverly hidden in the bathroom fixtures, that set Kal off once more on a tirade about someone seeing his consort naked, a taboo that Lex still found strange in a culture so open about sex. 

The place was in shambles when the servants came to serve luncheon. They set up the table without a word, but they must have sent a message to Jhan because he arrived as Lex was trying to coax Kal into eating. 

"What is going on here?" 

Kal picked up one of the transmitters and tossed it to his father. "These were all over the place. Even in the fucking bathroom!" 

"Fucking? What does that mean?" 

Lex grinned at his father-in-law, "That's a vulgar English word for sex, Jhan. He is very upset." 

Jhan turned the equipment over in his hand. A guard was summoned and Jhan whispered to him. After they were alone again, Jhan came and sat next to them at the table. 

"I have sent word to Jor, the rest of the palace will be gone over. Jor will never tolerate this, whoever is responsible will be lucky to survive if one is found in our bathroom." 

"This is Zod. I am sure of it." Kal ranted. 

Lex reached out a steadying hand to his lover as another thought occurred to him. "Kal, how important is an heir? Would anyone attempt to murder a child?" 

"You know how much my father wants me to produce an heir. Unlike Earthmen the men here want children as much as the women. Children are sacred here. Not even a madman would do that." 

"Then I think Mara should move in here until Zod is captured." 

All eyes turned to look at him as Nick's head bobbed up and down in agreement. Lex realized that Kal, Mara and Jhan had no clue where his mind had wandered. 

"If he has been spying he knows about our plans with Mara. He would have heard Jhan talking to me about it. He might decide to kill her to slow us down." 

Mara looked shocked. Kal and Jhan merely accepted Lex's logic and turned as one to her. 

"You are staying with us until we know this is over." "You must stay here." 

Jor entered the room and walked directly to the table, reached out to grab a glass of water drinking deeply, then he spoke. "So far they have found spy equipment in every room that has been searched." 

"Our personal rooms?" Jhan asked. 

"They will search there next. I've sent troops to search for Zod. If we find that he is responsible for this..." 

Jhan didn't need the sentence finished and neither did his son. Lex knew that it would be a matter of who reached Zod first once the truth was known. Jor pulled Jhan up took his chair and then pulled Jhan into his lap. 

"I am hungry." Jor announced 

Lex and Nick giggled as the Kryptonians stared at them in surprise. Kal shrugged as his fathers looked to him to explain. Mara took a plate and began to fill it with the things she remembered were Jor's favorites. Lex followed her example, filling a plate, pushing Kal down into a chair and sitting in his lap. 

For the next few minutes the only sounds were of Jor and Kal eating what their lovers fed them. When they had finished, Lex, Nick and Mara took one corner of the room to go over the information she'd brought him as Jor, Kal and Jhan discussed how to make sure that the palace security was improved. 

Lex read through the printed out documents and handed them to Nick as he finished. When he reached page ten he stopped and looked up at Mara. 

"This conclusion is faulty." 

She rose and moved to sit next to him to see which experiment he was referring to. "How do you know it is incorrect?" 

"On Earth we've been working with DNA for some time. We had managed to clone animals but human research was forbidden." 

"Why?" 

"Religious groups lobbied against it heavily." 

"Religious?" 

"Groups who worship god." 

"God?" 

"Many humans believe that there is a divine being who created the universe and everything in it. This god is prayed to, and feared. He has a set of rules that you must obey or your soul can't get into heaven when you die." 

"Sounds very complicated. Do you believe that you will go to this heaven when you die?" 

"I will have no place there according to their beliefs." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I 'lie with a man'. The sex I share with Kal is forbidden and wrong according to them." 

"That is foolish. Sex is natural, a normal part of all beings. But what does all that have to do with cloning?" 

"They don't think a clone can have a soul, therefore god would not approve." 

"What silly ideas." She shook her head then veered back to the subject. "Tell me why our conclusion was incorrect." 

Lex explained the research he'd known about before he went underground. Mara asked many questions, which he answered. Then he continued to read as she called a co-worker to get them moving in a different direction. 

Mara wandered over to Kal and they spoke in a quiet voices. Lex didn't notice until Kal raised his voice. "Absolutely not." 

"Kal..." 

Kal ran across the room. Lex gasped as he was snatched from the sofa and whisked off into the bedroom. "Kal, what was that all about?" 

Kal shook his head as he threw Lex onto the bed and stripped off his clothes. Kal didn't even take time to undress Lex; he just pushed the robe up around Lex's waist, pulled his legs up high and plunged into his body. 

Lex gasped at the suddenness of the act as Kal plunged in even deeper and immediately released his seed. Lex's eyes rolled back in his head as his body reacted. The robe he was wearing would never come clean. Kal shot a second burst into Lex's bowels, then bit down on his throat to taste his blood. 

He rocked hard; taking Lex with a violence he'd never wanted to let loose. Lex was his, and he wouldn't share him. The day had been one of shock after shock and Kal's brain had finally short-circuited. 

Lex eventually swam up from his swoon as the effects of Kal's sperm wore off. He sighed as he felt Kal suck at his throat, the trilling sound hitting his ear and sending a jolt of need through him. His body slowly came back online. His ass burned slightly as Kal fucked him almost dry. 

Lex wasn't sure what had set Kal off, but he knew Kal needed to be called back, broken out of his fugue. 

Lex contorted to reach Kal's dick, milking it to get more lubrication for his protesting ass. As the movements became smoother Lex gripped Kal's hair in both his hands and yanked as hard as he could. Kal's mouth left Lex's throat with a loud slurp and Lex felt a small trickle. 

"Kal, slow down, come back to me." 

Kal's eyes fluttered open and he stared down at Lex's face. "You are mine!" 

"Yes, I am yours, always will be. What happened?" 

Kal shook his head and shot a fresh load into Lex's body, ending conversation. It was dark by the time Lex woke once more. He'd been bathed, put into lightweight sleeping clothes and was tucked into fresh sheets. 

It took him a moment to take inventory. His ass felt fine, so obviously Kal had used a healing ray. His muscles were a little tight but nothing that he wouldn't be able to work out in a few minutes of stretching. He had obviously been out for hours, which didn't surprise him considering the amount of come Kal had delivered to his body. 

He climbed out of bed and entered the bathroom to pee. Taking his toothbrush he cleaned the bad taste from his mouth, then splashed water on his face. Going back into the bedroom, he dressed and then went in search of his lover. 

The main room was deserted. Lex began to get nervous. He moved quickly to the door and opened it to find two guards outside. They looked up at him, one smiled and Lex figured things must be okay if he was getting a smile from a guard. 

"Were is Kal-El?" 

"Milord is with his father. He left instruction to be called as soon as you woke. Shall I order dinner? He said you might be hungry." 

"Please do that." 

Lex went back into the suite. He found the papers Mara had brought for him in a neat pile by the sofa. Sitting, he picked them up and began to read as he waited. He was troubled by Kal's behavior, so he needed to be distracted for a while. The research did the trick, he was soon making mental notes of things to go over with Mara and Nick. Nick might think he couldn't contribute, but he was going to find out that his assessment was incorrect. He'd gone further with his research at Cadmus than the Kryptonians. 

Lex looked up when he heard the door open. Kal hesitated to ask the guard something, then closed the door behind him. He crossed to Lex and sank onto his knees at Lex's feet. 

"I am sorry, Beloved. I lost control. Are you well?" 

"I'm fine, Kal. I think you need to tell me what's going on. Where are Val, Nick and Mara?" 

"They are dinning with my fathers. I wanted privacy so you could unleash your anger at me." 

Lex fought back a grin. Kal was wrong about him being angry, rather he was concerned. Kal was normally so rational. While he showed his emotions easily, he had never been so rough with Lex. 

"Kal, what did Mara say to you?" 

"It does not matter, Beloved. I have made it clear that I will not allow...Yell at me for taking you so roughly. I injured you and that was wrong." 

"Kal, I'm not injured. I'm still tired from the sex but I'm a strong man and you did not really hurt me. I am, however, hurt that you are treating me as if I have no mind of my own. I know the others see me as your chattel but until now you have never made me feel that you see me that way." 

"But I do not, Lex. You are my lover, my heart, my equal in my heart, just as Jhan is with my father." 

"An equal would be allowed to make his own decisions." 

Before Kal could answer there was a knock at the door and a servant entered with a cart. The servant looked surprised to find Kal sitting at the human's feet, but then he hurried to set up the dinner table and left them alone. 

Lex rose and moved past Kal. He sat and began to dish up his dinner. He knew this too was an attempt to make up, since Kal had ordered a salad of the vegetables they had brought from Earth. It was topped with the local seasonings that Lex had come to like since his arrival. 

"Kal, come to dinner. I'm most hungry, do not make me wait." 

Kal took his seat and watched as Lex filled a plate for him. They ate in silence for several minutes, until Kal could take no more. 

"What must I do to make amends? I will allow you to penetrate me tonight. That will show you that I know you are my equal." 

Lex hid his face in his hands. Kal was so nave about some things. Lex did wish to make love to Kal that way, but it had to be because Kal wanted it, not so that he could weasel out of telling Lex what was going on. 

Lex felt Kal's hand caressing his head. "Beloved, please. I cannot bear that you do not understand how important you are to me." 

"Give me your blood so that I will understand." 

Kal's hand disappeared. Lex looked up to see Kal shaking his head. He knew why Kal did not want to do this. Each time they shared blood, Lex could probe deeper. Kal would not be able to hide what he and Mara discussed. 

"Lex, I..." 

The door was flung open before he could complete his sentence. "Kal, we must leave here at once." Val yelled at him. 

Kal didn't question, he grabbed Lex up and ran. Val ran down the hallway, Kal close behind. They ran into the open to find Jor's vehicle waiting. Nick was waving frantically at them as Jhan screamed. Val was hit as he turned to fire toward the forest to the south. 

Kal practically threw Lex against Nick to keep him in the vehicle as he grabbed Val to drag him in. Jor hit the controls and the ship took off in such a steep climb that they were all thrown back against the seat. 

Lex twisted around to see the battle raging below. He thought he saw Zod. He yelled a warning to Jor as something resembling a bazooka was aimed toward them. Kal looked back and then scrambled forward to help his father with the controls. 

Lex hung on as best he could while using his other hand to help Nick steady Val. Nick was close to tears as he held his lover. The ship shuddered as Kal jerked the controls to the side. The concussion from the missile rocked them but Kal managed to keep them in the air. 

They were all pressed back against the seats as the power was pushed to the limit. When Kal was sure they were out of range he throttled back, allowing his father to take the controls. 

"Lex, how badly is Val hurt?" 

"The bleeding has slowed, but he needs a healing ray." 

"We will get him to one as soon as we can." Jor-El told them. 

"Val, can you hear me?" Nick whispered brokenly. 

"He is strong, Nick. He has survived much worse than this. Father where are we going?" 

"The airfield. I think we will be safer in space until we can find out exactly what is going on. Jhan call Hatu and have him take his wife someplace away from the city. I don't think Zod will do anything to him since he probably still hopes to control him." 

Jhan got on his phone as Kal pulled Lex close to him. Mara reached out to touch his shoulder. "Kal, will you reconsider my proposal?" 

"You will have to work on one of the moons. I will not allow them in any lab on the planet until Zod is captured and dead." 

"We can do that." 

"Father, we need to get to the fortress on Xenon. Mara, Lex and Nick have some cooking to do." 

Jhan swung around to look at them, "Cooking?" 

The ship dipped at that point as Jor used his codes to open his space vehicle. It was large enough to store the smaller vehicle, so he flew in while ordering the ramp closed. Kal was out before the smaller ship had finished docking and on his way to get them in the air. 

Jhan carried Val to the infirmary, with Nick hovering over them. Mara and Lex followed as well. Jor went to join his son and begin gathering information. As Jhan used the healing ray, he questioned them. 

"What did Kal mean by cooking?" 

Mara looked at him nervously. "I think I should wait and let Kal speak of this." 

"Kal is my son and tries to hide things from me still. He never manages to do that for long. Answer my question, he will not blame you for that." 

"With all that has happened in the last few days, and with all that Lex has told me - I think he should not wait the amount of time it would normally take for a child. With what Lex knows about cloning..." 

"Nick knows even more than I do. He was heading the research at one of my father's labs." 

Jhan put the healing ray aside; Nick hovered over Val waiting for him to wake. Jhan seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. Then he looked at Lex. 

"Would this cloning make it possible for your DNA to be joined with Kal's?" 

Nick answered. "Yes, we had managed to crossbreed two species of mammals at Cadmus shortly before Kal and the troops arrived on Earth." 

Again Jhan was quiet as he thought over the possibilities. Finally he nodded, then spoke to Mara once more. 

"What else did you discuss with Kal? I cannot see him flying off with Lex the way he did if that was all that was said." 

Mara looked embarrassed and refused to meet their eyes. "I requested his permission for Lex's DNA for a child of my own after they had theirs." 

Lex was stunned. He couldn't figure out why she would want a child with a human. Before he knew what he was doing he blurted out. "Why?" 

"You captured Kal's heart, a feat I never expected to see happen. You are obviously intelligent, handsome, strong, brave - all these traits I would have for my own son." 

Jhan watched the exchange. He now knew why Kal reacted as he had. As a boy he shared willingly with his playmates. As a young man he had even shared bed partners. But there were always things he didn't share. His tapes of his mother, a Beloved pet who he refused to allow others to help train, his favorite spot on his father's lap, his one day a year to spend alone with Jhan doing whatever took their fancy. 

Kal had waited long to find his mate - just as Jor had - now that he loved; he wouldn't share, even though it would not mean sharing Lex physically. Jhan wondered if it had occurred to Kal that Lex might not like the idea of sharing either. Although if what Lex and Nick were saying was true that might no longer be an issue. 

"These are issues that cannot be decided now. Lex, come with me, we will join Jor and Kal. We must find out what is happening and how much backing Zod has. Mara will you help Nick watch over Val until he is better?" 

"Yes, of course." 

Lex followed Jhan through the passageways until they reached the control room. Kal was dealing with navigation as Jor spoke to a man on a viewing screen. 

"How many do you estimate, Captain?" 

"Maybe a battalion. Mostly the men who were demoted after the problems on Kalen." 

"The men he claimed acted without his knowledge? Why would they continue to follow him?" 

"He made a speech to them before they stormed the palace, offering each of them overlord control of various planets. Not everyone is as selfless as Kal-El concerning the other planets we visit. Given the position of overlord on a distant planet with only Zod to tell them what to do..." 

"Earth..." 

Lex moved quickly to Kal's side. "Kal, you must convince your father to allow me to help." 

"Lex, Zod is very dangerous. He wants us dead. I want you safe on Xenon. You and Mara can take my seed, make sure the El line continues should the rest of us be killed." 

"Kal-El, I will not be treated like a fainting heroine in a bodice ripper. You said you see me as your equal. I managed to evade you and keep myself alive for years; do you think I did that without using my mind? My father took great care to school me in tactics and warfare. You have a situation here that I was groomed to deal with. Do not underestimate me because I have allowed you to rule me." 

Jor twisted to look at them as Jhan put a restraining hand on his arm. Leaning close he whispered, "Do not interfere, Jor. He will no more accept your intercession in this then you accepted your father's." 

Jor nodded and reached out to cut the sound to the Captain who was still on his screen. Jor and Jhan watched as Lex stood, shaking with emotion, his eyes blazing with anger as he awaited Kal's reaction. 

Jhan studied Kal. The boy was stubborn about many things but he hoped this would not be one of them. Jhan had learned much about Lex during their talks. He knew that this was a man he would not want angry with him. 

Kal took a deep breath, then reached for his consort. "Will you at least help begin the work on an heir while my fathers and I gather information? I give my word you will be included in the planning." 

"Planning?" 

"And battles if it comes to that." 

Lex nodded and moved into his lover's arms. Kal kissed him quickly, hugged him tightly and then released him to check on their course. Jor and Jhan exchanged knowing looks before Jor went back to his conversation. Lex listened closely soaking in the facts as he watched his lover steer them toward the far side of the moon. 

The fortress was mostly underground. As Kal coasted toward the hanger, Jor used his codes to open the hanger. Once they were inside he locked it up behind them. Lex was pleased to see a smiling Val waiting for them with Nick and Mara by the exit ramp. 

Jor and Jhan led the way, once more having to use his codes as well as being scanned before the elevator that would take them down into the main complex opened. Kal explained to Lex as they rode down. 

"This has long been a place for Emperors to go when they needed some private time. Each one has added in some way depending on his personal taste or desires. The labs were added by the first Hatu-El. My father's contribution was the latest in entertainment, emotion movies." 

"Entertainment is important." 

Jhan made a snorting sound as Jor growled at him. The car came to a stop and they exited to what looked like a small city. 

There was a large courtyard that reminded Lex of the Mall of America although this was smaller. On one side were the labs, entertainment venues, and storage. Across from that were individual houses, in multi-designs and colors. The third side was a large park with plants from many planets as well as a few animals grazing peacefully. The fourth designed for sports. Lex realized that every sport he'd seen since arriving could be played there. 

"I want to see the labs. Mara, Nick shall we go there?" 

"I will help my fathers, we will meet back here in two hours for planning. I do insist that you get some sleep after that, Lex. I will not let you run yourself to the point of exhaustion." 

Val spoke softly to Nick and sent him after Mara and Lex. His place was with Kal. Nick was not real pleased but he followed Lex as he had so many times in the past. 

The three entered the lab and immediately spread out to check for supplies. Lex and Nick checked the cabinets as Mara went directly to the computer. 

By the time Lex and Nick circled back to her she was speaking to someone at the lab where she worked. 

"I understand, Mag-En. Please send all the information to me here. Then I want you to get your family out of the capital until this is over." 

"Zod may try to attack you there, Mara." 

"It would be a foolish waste for him. This place is so fortified it can withstand a direct hit with any weapon he could use. If need be we could survive for years." 

"Take care, my friend. Download beginning now." 

"Thank you, Mag. Now get out of there." 

Lex watched as the man raised his hand in farewell and the screen went black. The other screens connected to the computer went wild. Lex and Nick watched as the information flashed by at an amazing rate of speed. Lex would have given his left nut for a computer like this when he was doing research on Earth. 

* * *

Jor-El watched as his son communicated with some of the men who had come back from Earth with him. The years they had spent there had honed more than one close friendship for his son. The easy way the men he contacted replied with oaths of fidelity to Kal warmed his heart. 

He thought back to the scene on the ship. Obviously Lex-El was not a man to be taken lightly. He began to be glad that his son had seen fit to defy his order. He turned as Jhan slipped into his lap with a cup of the brew Kal had brought back. 

"Where did you get this?" 

"I had all the Earth delicacies that you have enjoyed brought here." 

"What is this called again?" 

"Coffee, Jor. It is a mild stimulant. I feel that we will need lots of it in the days to come." 

Jor sipped the hot brew as he used his other hand to pull Jhan in closer to his body. He allowed himself to remember how he felt when his father had not approved of Jhan. The memories should have made him more tolerant of his son's choice. 

He nuzzled into Jhan's throat and sucked a kiss against the tender flesh there. 

"What is it, Jor?" 

"Just remembering things I should have remembered weeks ago." 

"Do not worry, they will forgive you." 

"The way you always do?" 

"I have no other choice, Beloved. I would be lost without you." 

"It is I who would be lost, never to be found." 

The two shared a kiss. Kal turned from the console, a big grin splitting his face as he watched his fathers devour each other. He wondered if he and Lex would one day be so totally in tune. He certainly hoped so. 

Jhan pulled back slightly as the kiss ended and whispered to Jor. "We must not get carried away. There is much to be done." 

"Yes. Will you get me more of this 'coffee'? Kal, do you wish a drink? Val, do you need more?" 

"No, Father. I am fine." 

"I do not require anymore, Milord." 

Jhan went to refill Jor's cup as Kal and his father began to speak of what their next step should be. Val waited patiently in case they needed him to do more than he had already done. His time had been spent checking the inventory of the fortress for weapon supplies. 

"Kal, you made a promise." Jhan reminded him. 

"Yes, I did. Father, I will go to see how things are progressing with Lex. We will rejoin you soon. Val, why don't you come along, I am sure that Nick is worried about you." 

Jor nodded thinking that he would have a little time to discuss his thoughts more with Jhan. Kal and Val jogged across the courtyard toward the lab. He entered to find Nick and Lex speaking a mile a minute to each other, sometimes completing each other's sentences. Mara was watching with a bemused expression, head moving back and forth as she tried to keep pace with them. 

Kal grinned, enjoying the enthusiasm of Lex and Nick. The two men obviously worked well together. Lex waved his arms as he talked and Nick grunted assent. Val waited for his lover to wind down, he had long ago realized just how caught up Nick could get in things that interested him. 

"Lex, it will work, I'm sure of it." 

"I don't want to disappoint Kal." 

"How would you disappoint me, Lex?" Kal asked as Val crossed the room to wrap his arms around Nick. 

"Nick is sure we can blend our DNA to have a child. With what we've seen here he doesn't think we need any further experiments. I'm still a little worried something could go wrong." 

"Then what do you suggest?" 

"Kal, I can't decide this. You are the one who needs an heir. Would your father accept a child that was part mine?" 

"I think after your actions of the last two days my father will learn to live with it. What do you need from me to get the process started?" 

Lex grinned at him. "I'll get that later. For now Nick can start with Mara's egg, that is if she will still donate one?" 

"Mara, I cannot ask this of you when I must refuse your other request." 

"I know, Kal. I knew by your reaction that Lex was one of the rare things you would not share. I will still give you an egg. The child may not be mine but I will still have a tie to him." 

Lex smiled at her. "You will be his favorite aunt and godmother." 

"Godmother?" 

"On Earth we often ask a friend or relative to be a godparent to our children. It means that should something happen to us, you would step in and take care of our child. Nick will be his godfather." 

"I'll make 'em an offer they can't refuse." Nick told them. 

Kal, who had seen the movie while on Earth, chuckled. Mara looked puzzled. 

"Then let us leave them to this and you and I shall go and confer with my fathers. Val, I would suggest that you stay here and rest as Nick works. We won't really need you for several hours." 

"If you are sure, Kal." 

"I am. We'll join each other for a meal in a few hours." 

Kal held onto Lex's hand as they crossed back to where his father's were waiting. Lex was surprised when he smelled coffee as soon as they entered the room. 

Jhan saw them enter. He rose from Jor's lap and crossed to offer Lex coffee. The communicator buzzed and Lex turned to watch Jor and Kal as they conversed with one of the council members. 

"Milord, Zod is declaring himself as the new ruler of Krypton. He has killed two members of the council. I managed to slip away. I am on the way to Koran." 

"Change course, join us here on Xenon. Have you heard from Hatu-El?" 

"No. I know he left the city. I assumed he was with you." 

"I will attempt to locate him. How many do you have with you?" 

"My family, several of the older members who are no longer active." 

"Very well. Signal when you are near." 

"Yes, Milord." Jor looked thoughtful as he terminated the connection. 

"Father, I need to get back to Krypton. I can rally the men who are loyal to us." 

"That is my place, Kal. You should stay safe until your child is assured." 

"Father, please. It has been a long time since you had to lead a battle campaign." 

"Milord, the process for a child can be underway in less than a day. Give yourself that time to plan. Kal and I will go back with you then." 

"The child must not be left alone." 

"You sound as though you expect us to fail, Jor. That is not like you." Jhan placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. 

"This is not a situation I ever expected." 

"Milord, it is one Kal and I have lived for several years. Let us help show the way." 

"The boy is smart, Jor. Allow the younger generation to guide in this." 

Jor ignored his lover and his son's pleading eyes. He motioned to Lex, pointing to the floor. 

"Share your blood with me, show me your heart." 

Lex knelt without hesitation and tilted his head to one side. Kal and Jhan took positions on either side. Kal's strong arms wrapping around Lex. 

"Father, his blood is strong, it has a narcotic effect. Take a small amount and then more if needed." 

"I will allow you to measure, my son." 

Jor-El took a small dagger from his belt and made a small incision in Lex's throat. Kal dipped his fingers into the flow and raised them to his father's mouth then offered a similar amount to Jhan. 

Lex stayed still as Kal's tongue trailed over the wound. The three men began to trill, each in a different range. He watched as they all began to sway together, eyes rolling back in their heads. 

Jor's first impression was of Kal inside Lex's mind. Lex saw Kal as ten feet tall with a bright shine to him, as if he were coated in diamonds reflecting the light. Past that he found the deep love Lex felt for his son, combined with fierce protectiveness. Probing deeper, he found what he really needed to know. Lex would die if it insured Kal one more moment of life. 

Jhan slipped past the inflated image of his son, going deeper than Jor, he found what he sought. The part of Lex that would nurture and care for the children they would rear together. He also saw the knowledge of how the child would be Lex's as well as Kal's. That tidbit he filed away to discuss with Jor. Jhan would love to have a daughter, one who combined the best of Jor with his best. 

Kal saw what he always saw. Lex's love and lust for him. But this time he also saw that Lex was determined to see Zod brought down. That Lex was prepared for any pain that might cause him, as long as Kal survived. 

Lex watched, swaying gently with the three men as they read what they needed to know. One hand he kept busy caressing Kal's face as it rested against Lex's shoulder. The other he used to help keep them from rolling to the floor. 

Jhan's trilling tapered off and he placed his head on Jor's lap. Jor continued to trill for a moment longer then he opened his eyes and shook his head, throwing off the effects. His eyes focused on Lex, lifting one hand he caressed Lex's cheek. 

"Lex-El, when this insurrection has been brought to an end, you will mount the Jewel of Truth and Honor and become Kal-El's husband. I will design the marriage bracelets myself." 

Bending he placed a soft kiss on Lex's cheek. Jhan had become aware enough to see the action and he smiled. His husband was stubborn, but he always saw the light eventually. Lex was surprised, but very pleased. Jor had just given him an even greater reason to help win this war as soon as possible. 

Twisting he wrapped both arms around Kal and called to him. "Kal, we have much to do, wake, please." 

Over the next hour, Lex listened to the information they had gathered, perused maps, and made notes here and there. Kal offered information his fathers would not have considered, since it had been more than a century since they had dealt with anything military. 

"Milord, the captain you have been communicating with, you have no doubts about his loyalty to you?" 

"No, Lex, he once long ago shared my bed and since that time he has always stood at my side in any dispute." 

"That's good, we need someone you trust that well. Would Zod believe him a traitor?" 

"I think Zod would insist on blood before believing him." 

"Yes, I suppose so." 

Lex sipped his coffee and was quiet for several minutes. "The healing rays are they plentiful?" 

"We do not get injured often, Lex. Why do you ask?" 

"Could Nick and I build additional ones?" 

Jhan nodded at Lex as a grin spread on his face. "I will help, Lex, I know the technology." 

"What are your thoughts, Lex-El?" Jor asked, irritated that his husband got the point and he did not. 

"We know that we can't win without bloodshed. Zod is too insane to deal with in any way other than battle." 

"Father, he means if we are equipped with multiple healing rays our men can withstand a longer battle than his." 

"There is a factory on the next level that could turn them out in record numbers." 

Lex grinned, now to work on moving the battle to a location that would be to their advantage. First they needed to check in with the others and eat; passing out because of low blood sugar would not help win this war. 

"First we need to eat, get a little rest." 

Jhan took Jor's hand. "I agree, let us join the others." 

They went out into the courtyard to find Val hurrying across it. "Lex, Nick needs you and Kal right away." 

They broke into a run as Jor and Jhan followed with Val. Lex burst into room to find Nick dressed in protective gear. 

"Nick, what's going on?" 

"I have the egg ready to inject, I just need your DNA." 

"So quickly?" 

"Hey you guys have some neat gadgets. Lex, this place is even more fantastic than we thought." 

Jor spoke, "The egg?" 

"Mara, gave us an egg, Father. Nick can blend my DNA with Lex's for a child." 

They all waited for Jor to explode. Instead he looked at Nick and asked softly. "Could you do that for Jhan and me?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, we must do that as well." Jor turned to look at Mara. "Will you give your Emperor an egg?" 

"It would be my honor, Milord." 

Nick shuffled from one foot to the other. "Lex, please we must hurry or the egg will lose its viability." 

Lex nodded and pulled Kal across the room behind a screen. Nick held two cups over the wall to them. Lex took Kal's cock out and directed it to the cup, watching as Kal filled it to the brim. "I wish I was so handy. That is far more than he'll need, Kal." 

Kal blushed as he fumbled with Lex's pants. Lex held the filled container up for Nick to grab it. "Val, wait here to bring me the other cup as soon as he is finished." 

"Kal, give me a small taste." 

He'd never tasted Kal's sperm but was fairly sure that the taste would take him over the top in much the same way that having it inside him did. Kal wrapped one arm around Lex to steady him. Lex held Kal with one hand and cupped the other to catch the fluid. Kal released only a small amount. Lex brought his hand to his mouth licking. Kal watched for the reaction, managing to catch Lex's sperm as his dick jerked. 

"Val, here." Kal thrust the container over the wall and gathered Lex close. He straightened Lex's clothing as he waited for the swoon to pass. 

Jhan, Jor and Mara stayed out of the way as Val careened across the room to the table where Nick was working. By the time Lex woke the cells had divided hundreds of times. Nick was smiling from ear to ear as he watched, through the microscope. 

Val hugged him from behind and decided it might be time for him to father an heir. In all his years of life he never had, his consorts had all been male and he refused to have a child with someone he didn't love. He was sure that his sister would help them. 

Jor-El and Jhan moved over to the table. "How long will it take for the child to 'cook'?" Jhan asked. 

"With the modification to the research from Mara's group, and the techniques from my research on Earth, we should have a viable boy in about six weeks, give or take." 

"So quickly? That is wonderful." 

"Want me to start cooking one for you?" Nick asked with a cocky grin. 

Mara didn't wait to be asked she headed toward the exam table. Nick moved the dish from under the microscope and placed it in the incubator he had rigged up. There would be room for two. 

Lex had revived and he and Kal joined them. Jhan and Jor stood on either side of Mara as Nick worked over her. Jhan caressed her shoulder, and beamed at her for her gift. Kal looked questioningly at Val. 

"It seems that you are to have a new sibling, Kal." 

"A sister." Jhan asserted. Jor looked up and smiled at his lover. If a girl were his desire then a daughter they would have. 

"A sister, to grow up alongside my son. All the more reason to end this war rapidly." 

"Nick, let me take care of this one. Why don't you and Val go to get us something to eat? Once we have the baby girl going, we should take a small break." 

Nick nodded and followed Val from the room. Kal acted as go between to bring Lex his fathers' sperm. By the time he had the baby girl in the incubator, Val and Nick returned with trays of sandwiches and a big pot of coffee. They all gathered around a table to eat and the conversation centered on the children to be. 

"I admire you for taking the step to have babies right now. I understand Lex and Kal doing it now but you guys - it's a little different." Nick blushed as he realized that he probably shouldn't have said anything, especially not to the emperor. 

Jhan reached out to touch his hand lightly. "Jor has always been one to move forward quickly when he makes a decision. I imagine it was that way with Kal once he decided he wanted Lex." 

"I wanted Lex the moment I saw him. He was standing in the prison enclosure a defiant expression on his face, dirty, thin, obviously tired, but still strong, determined. He reminded me of you, Father." 

Jor-El turned to look at his son shocked. Lex spewed his drink onto the table. Jhan smiled as he caressed his husband's hand. "Yes, they are much alike. We are lucky we found them." 

Jor looked at Jhan and frowned as he thought over possible replies. Finally, he settled for, "Yes, you both are." 

"Kal, what will you and Lex name your son?" Jhan asked with a smile. 

"I want to name him for his father, if Lex does not mind. How about Luthor-El?" 

"I think I would prefer to change it slightly. Thor-El would be a good strong name." 

Nick chuckled lightly and Lex shot him a glare. Val looked at the two friends and then asked, "Why are you laughing, Nick?" 

"Lex, always loved comics. There was one that blended his love of that genre with the mythology of the gods that we learned in school. Thor was the Norse god of thunder, he also had hair the color Lex had before he lost it." 

"Lex had hair?" Kal asked. 

"Bozo the clown red hair. I don't miss it." 

"But our son may have hair that color." 

Lex looked startled, as if he hadn't even considered such a thing. "Red hair is rare here, Lex. He will be much sought after if he has that color." Jor-El told him with satisfaction in his voice. 

Lex turned to him more surprised at the informal use of his name than what Jor had actually said to him. He got a warm feeling to hear Jor speak to him that way. 

"In that case, I hope he does get my hair, with Kal's eyes. He'll look very Irish." 

An alarm sounded before anything else was said. Jor moved quickly across the room to use the scanner to see what or who was approaching. The communicator lit up to show Hatu's face. 

"Father, you are safe, thank the gods. Where is Kal-El?" 

"He is here, we are all safe. I'll lower the shields. We are in the lab." 

"We will see you soon." 

Jor caught a glimpse of Jolee behind Hatu before the link was cut; she was pale and wan looking. Jor hoped the babe she carried was well. He turned to see the same concern in Jhan's eyes. If Zod had done anything to hurt Jolee and the babe, he would never make it to trial, that is if Kal left enough for that to begin with. 

Jor and Jhan went out to wait for Hatu as the rest of the group did clean up. Val pulled Nick to the side, giving him a deep kiss. When he pulled back Nick looked at him quizzically. 

"Val, what is it?" 

"I have never produced an heir." 

"I know you told me." Nick smiled at the shy expression on Val's face. 

"I never told you why. I have no heir because I have never been attracted to a woman and I was afraid I would not love a child of someone other than my consort as I should. Each time I lost a consort I thought that maybe I would find a woman to love." 

"You want to have a child with me?" Nick eyes held a look of wonder. 

"This is my desire, Luv." 

"Who will we ask for an egg? I don't think we could ask Mara..." 

"I will ask my sister, just as soon as we take care of this thing with Zod." 

Nick threw his arms around Val's neck and covered his face with kisses. Lex had pulled Kal to another corner and he spoke to him urgently. 

"Kal, I know that Hatu didn't plan the attack on us, but..." 

"You still cannot trust him." 

"No, I learned the hard way that trust can lead to problems." 

"I can insist that he show his loyalty to me." 

"You can?" 

"Yes, if it will ease your mind. Zod declaring himself ruler leads me to believe that Hatu is coming here out of fear for his life and that of his family." 

"Please, verify that." 

"I will do as you ask. We must all be sure of each other for this to work." 

"Thank you." 

"Beloved?" 

"Your belief and trust in me - it's more than I ever expected in a relationship." 

"Ah, my love, would that I could undo all the harm he did to you." 

Lex didn't need to ask whom Kal meant. He leaned toward Kal and relaxed into the strong arms of his lover as they waited for Hatu and Jolee to arrive. 

Jor and Jhan watched as the ship docked and the door opened. Hatu exited carrying his wife. The fathers ran toward them, concern showing on their faces. 

"We were attacked at our summer cottage. Jolee has a minor wound, but I had no healing ray to use on her." 

"Come quickly, we have one." 

Jor watched as Jhan hovered over the girl. He knew that she and Jhan had become close in the last twenty years. So much so that he wondered if that was one of the reasons Jhan had insisted they have a daughter. 

Kal saw them enter and knew something was wrong. He grabbed the exam table and pushed it across the floor toward them. Hatu placed Jolee down gently, Lex saw the first genuine emotion he'd ever seen on the man's face. Jolee moaned slightly. 

Jhan came toward the table with the healing ray. Hatu directed him to the area where she'd been hit. The others watched as the ray did it's magic and Jolee moved her injured leg slowly before nodding to Jhan. 

"Son, what happened?" 

"We did as you told us and left the city. We arrived at the cottage only to be fired upon before we even reached the doorway. Jolee was hit and fell. My only thought was to get her to safety." 

"I suppose Zod has decided he no longer needs you. The fact that they injured Jolee leads me to believe he wants the entire family dead. Do you still see him as friend?" Jor demanded. 

"Father, I may not be as bright as your first born but a friend would never try to kill my wife. What do you wish of me?" 

Kal stepped forward, a grim expression on his face. "I wish to see your thoughts, brother. Prove your loyalty to me and our father." 

Lex was surprised when Hatu immediately knelt in front of his brother, exposing his throat. Kal motioned to Lex and his father; they moved forward. As Lex knelt he looked up at his lover. 

"Kal, I wish your brother to see us as well. I want him to know we mean him no harm." 

"Complete disclosure? I know your heart, Beloved. My fathers have seen inside you, you have nothing to prove." 

"When I led the resistance against you, I never asked anyone to do anything I would not do. I want this. If your brother continues to hate me once he has seen firsthand my devotion to you..." 

Kal nodded. Turning to Hatu, he spoke. "I will have you do this first brother, for I have no doubts concerning my consort. I wish to be assured once more that you do not plot against us." 

Hatu looked at his brother and nodded. Kal drew the blade across his brother's throat and the blood welled up in the wound. Kal slipped his finger along the wound and held the fluid out toward Lex. This time Lex felt no hesitation in drinking. He needed to know just what was in Hatu's mind. 

Having been there before, plus using all he had learned from Kal, Lex quickly moved past the most recent events to seek the knowledge he needed. He found the room that contained Kal in Hatu's mind and entered. 

He pushed past the memories of Lex with Kal to go right for the heart of how Hatu really felt about his brother. He was a little surprised to find that Hatu felt inferior to Kal. He saw Kal as stronger, smarter, better looking. He resented that Jor-El didn't seem to see him except when Kal wasn't around. 

Suddenly, the pieces fell into place for Lex. The throne was a symbol to Hatu. Having that would equal him being better for once. That was certainly something Lex could relate to. He had the information he needed most but he probed just a little further and saw the fear Hatu had felt when he realized that Zod had written him off. The anger that anyone had dared to fire upon his pregnant wife. 

In many ways the great Kryptonians were childlike. Lex couldn't imagine any of them making it to adulthood in Lionel's house. Moving back, he took a peek inside the room that contained Jhan. He was pleased to see the respect Hatu felt for him while wondering how Hatu could think Jhan didn't love him. 

Kal had followed Lex into his brother's mind. It surprised him to find he could follow Lex as he wandered. He didn't feel the same reactions at the revelations as Lex. Kal didn't have the twisted psychological games in his past. Kal observed and knew he would discuss this with his lover later. 

When Lex came out of his trance he found them all watching. Hatu was turned toward him and Lex reached out to place his hand on a shoulder. 

"They do love you, Hatu. You've let your mother's opinions blind you to that. My father did much the same to me. Had Kal never come to Earth I would have spent my life trying to do what he felt I should. It would have made me bitter and cold." 

Lex turned to Kal and tugged on the hand still holding the knife. He pulled it toward his throat and spoke again. "Hatu, look at Kal in my mind, see what I feel for him. If after that you can still hate me, I will attempt to stay as far from you as I can while still being your brother's consort. I won't give him up, I can't." 

Kal made the cut carefully. He didn't drink this time; he wanted this to be private. He didn't want Hatu to feel he influenced the process. He did keep a close eye on his brother as the narcotic blood flowed into his mouth. The trilling began and Kal reached out to put pressure on the wound to stop the flow of blood. 

Hatu was shocked at the first burst of flavor on his tongue. He'd seen his brother's reaction to this human and wondered why Kal, who had never kept anyone around for longer than a few weeks, seemed so enthralled. As the blood surged through his system he began to understand. 

He'd heard several of the soldiers talk about how the humans affected them, now he was feeling this first hand. No wonder Kal was so enamored, add this narcotic to sex and it was a wonder Kal's brain still functioned. Moving slowly, his body too drunk to do more, he searched Lex's mind for Kal. 

As his fathers had done he found the room for Kal and entered. First he found the reaction when Kal had defended Lex from his father. As he probed he saw each time Lex had been threatened since he met Kal. Each incident caused Kal to grow bigger and more glorious in Lex's opinion. 

When he came to the moment when the two men combined to form a child his breath stuttered in his chest. This is what Lex wanted? This pure worship, the unconditional love he felt for Kal in the moment when they decided to have a child. 

This man was so far from what he had seen on the future history discs. Hatu swayed, his fathers caught him before he hit the floor. Jolee flew across the room to his side. Eyes fluttered and Hatu opened them to see his wife looking worried. 

"Hatu?" 

"I am sorry, brother. His love for you is as pure as that Jolee gives to me." 

Jhan looked at Jor with a big smile on his face. The boys would bring peace first and then the house of El would have an even more admirable reign when Kal took the throne. 

"My sons we need to plan." 

"Yes, Father, we do." 

They were soon gathered around a table that could display three 'd' maps as well as call up any other information they needed. Mara and Jolee, having no head for warfare made sure the men had refreshments as they brought up and discarded several ideas. As Jor was beginning to think they should call it a night Lex looked over at Nick. 

"Nick, do you know if any of our other rebels were brought here?" 

"There were a couple on the ship with us and I heard that several more came on the ship that landed last week." 

"Val, can you track them down, find out who there are and if the men who brought them are loyal to Kal?" 

"I will do this." 

"I'm going to check on our babies." 

"Lex, they won't even be big enough to see without a microscope." 

"Doesn't matter. I just want to be near them." 

They watched as he wandered away from them. Nick saw the puzzlement on the faces of the others. "He finds serendipity when he wanders off like that. By the time Val has names for him he will have formulated a plan." 

"I do not understand." Hatu said. 

"He means that Lex's mind works when the rest of us are having down time. His brain is so advanced." 

"He has the highest IQ on record back on Earth. Why do you think you had so much difficulty catching him? If Lionel hadn't turned on him, you'd still be sitting in the dust as he directed his army." 

Jor-El looked affronted as Kal chuckled. He knew it to be true. A man like Lex was never brought down without betrayal. He watched as his consort leaned against the incubator and began to sing. He knew that voice well but the others had never heard him singing. 

The room became quiet, except for the clack of computer keys and then the noise of the printer. Val came back to the table but didn't call out to Lex: he too enjoyed the sound of the human singing. 

"You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." 

Lex finished the song and turned to find them all watching him. He felt the blush but ignored it and walked quickly to the table. Val held out the printout and Lex scanned it quickly. 

"We need to get in touch with all the men you trust, Kal. I'll handle the humans they brought back with them. Is there someplace safe that we can meet on Krypton? Or would it be better to have them come here?" 

"I sent word to the ones I know are trustworthy to meet here as soon as they can make their way to us." 

Lex smiled at Val and nodded. Nick stood and looked at the list over Lex's shoulder. "Val, will you guys allow a woman to fight with us?" 

"Women do not normally join in the fighting. Why do you ask?" 

"Cause the meanest bitch to ever walk the Earth is here. Mercy, makes most men look meek when she gets going." 

"Lex, who brought her here?" Kal asked. 

"Someone named Cill-An. Do you know him?" 

"Yes, he is older than father. It has been many years since he had a wife or consort. I believe you would say he is the meanest son-of-a-bitch on Krypton. We send him to the planets with the harshest conditions. He called Earth a gentle world." 

Lex chuckled, "Then he probably gets along great with Mercy. Father must have planned for you to take me when he knew she was away from camp. She would have taken out most of your men, enhanced strength or not." 

"Then you will be glad to see her again." Lex heard the question in Kal's voice and he moved to sit in the lap that was always ready for him. 

"She is the closest thing to a sister I've ever had. Tell you the truth, I didn't think she was interested in sex. It'll be interesting to meet the Kryptonian who tamed her." 

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that if I were you." 

The others looked puzzled as Nick and Lex roared with laughter. Jor looked to his son for enlightenment but merely got a shake of his head. When the laughter died down it was decided that they needed to get some sleep. 

Kal carried Lex into the room where they would spend the night, his fingers probing the tight hole he would soon be buried in. Lex relaxed on the bed as Kal undressed him. He watched his lover with a small smile. 

"What are you thinking, Beloved?" 

"Just how wonderful it is to be loved, to have a child on the way." 

"Even with war looming over us once more? I expected to give you peace here on my home world." 

"Kal, during war is the time you need to cling to the good things. To be happy that you have them." 

"Humans are so strange." 

"I thought that's why you enjoyed me so much." 

Kal knelt over Lex and looked closely at him. "I so wanted to give you everything you never had before. Instead, you get more danger and battles." 

"Kal, you are giving me everything I wanted and more. There ain't no such thing as a free lunch." 

"What?" 

"Never mind, just make love to me." 

"Every day, Beloved, forever." 

Lex gasped as Kal lifted him to impale his tight hole. The sounds of their lovemaking soon filled the room and after, they slept still connected. Worries pushed away for a brief time. 

* * *

When they woke the next morning it was to find their small world turning into a community. Kal waved to several people as they walked from the apartment they had spent the night in to the main dinning area. 

There were more people there, including one tall blond who ran across the room to jump into Lex's arms. Kal's fingers twitched as he fought the urge to rip her away from his Lex. They finally broke apart and grinned at each other. 

"Leave it to you to marry royalty." 

"And I hear that you've found the meanest SOB in the army." 

"Didn't think I'd settle for less did you?" 

"Where is he? I have to meet him." 

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" 

She nodded toward Kal and Lex turned. He reached out and Kal forgot to be angry as he saw the pride in Lex's eyes. 

"Mercy, this is Kal-El, future emperor and my master." 

He grinned at the sharp intake of breath. Kal looked over to see Mercy calculating how best to take out his kneecaps. Lex held out a calming hand toward her. He'd deliberately used the word master so she would hear it from him before someone else told her about the vows he'd made. 

"This is my choice, Mercy. Kal doesn't treat me like a slave. He had me take the old vows as protection." 

"Protection? Cill told me that they tried to kill you." 

"They tried to kill us both. It's just a good thing that the gas doesn't affect us the way it does Kryptonians. Now where is this man you've hooked up with?" 

"He's busy putting the information he has into the computer. Nick and..." 

"Val?" 

"Yeah, they took him over to one of the other buildings." 

"I guess I can meet him later. Kal, we should eat." 

"Yes, Beloved." 

Mercy watched as Kal walked across the room. "So, are you really happy?" 

"Yes, Mercy. He loves me." 

"You've shared blood." It wasn't a question; she touched his throat lightly. 

"Many times. My blood gets him high." 

She nodded. It was a phenomenon she was used to. Mercy had enjoyed a certain amount of blood sports before the Kryptonian entered her life. Cill had just taken it to a new level for her. 

Lex led her to a table and they sat. Kal was soon back with a tray heavy with all the things he knew Lex enjoyed. Kal ate quietly as the two friends caught up on all that had happened since they had seen each other last. 

When the meal was completed they got up and headed to the building where the war planning was being conducted. When they entered Mercy moved quickly to a battle scarred man who was speaking with Jor-El. Cill wrapped an arm around her waist and continued talking. 

Jor looked up as Lex and Kal joined them. "Kal, Cill brought some good news. There are loyal troops gathered on Vathlo Island. They are waiting for orders." 

"You established a code?" 

"Yes, Lex, he did." Mercy spoke. 

"Kal, show me this island on the map." 

They all gathered around the table as Kal brought up the map for him. Lex studied it, walking from one side of the table to the other. "Jor-El, has the factory been started yet?" 

"Jhan is attending to that. We should have a good supply within two days." 

"Great! Mercy, can you and Cill slip back down and keep tabs on Zod? I want to know what is happening with him." 

"Chess or poker?" 

"Poker, I saw Zod playing chess on the ship. He probably didn't have time to learn as much as we know but we'll take the other route." 

"Report times?" 

"Keep it to a minimum, just when you have news." 

She nodded and started pulling Cill toward the door. Lex grinned and called out. "It was nice to meet you." 

Jor looked at Kal and demanded. "Do you know what they were talking about?" 

"I have no idea, Father." 

"That's one of the reasons you had such a hard time catching me." Lex turned to look at Jor. "Chess and poker are games humans play. Long ago Mercy and I worked out a way to communicate using standard plays or phrases from them. She knows the kind of intel we need." 

Jor and Kal watched as Lex sat in front of the computer calling up maps, getting distances and checking all the information Cill had fed to it earlier. Kal had to forcibly carry him out of the room when it was time for the evening meal. 

As they ate Lex began to probe, starting with Zod. 

"Hatu, what is Zod's favorite food?" 

"Why do you wish to know this?" 

"I wish to know all you can tell me. Knowing the enemy is often the key to bringing him down." 

Hatu nodded and began answering the questions. Once more Kal was forced to drag Lex away. He finally shot inside Lex to get him to rest. He was amazed at the capacity Lex had to hear and store information. It was awe inspiring to watch the thoughts clicking behind the blue eyes. 

Lex woke him early the next morning. He grumbled as Lex tugged at him wanting to get out and going. Kal ended up feeding Lex in fits and starts as Lex once more examined maps and read reports that had come in during the night. 

It was almost lunchtime when Mercy checked in with him. Kal and his fathers watched as she talked to Lex about inside straights and full houses. Lex grinned at her and spoke of jacks and sixes and Kansas City Lowball. 

It was a very confusing conversation to them. After they terminated the connection he turned to look at them. 

"How long will it take for the troops to get from Vathlo to the area around Argo City?" 

"Why would we want them there? Zod is in Kandor." 

"Exactly. We're going to make him come to us. We want him where we will have the advantage." 

"What do you have in mind, Lex?" 

Jhan sat back and watched as Lex laid out the plans for them. Everything about Jor said that he was coming to respect Lex even more than before. Finally, Lex leaned back and looked at Kal. 

"I will ask Nick to stay here. I want to know he is watching over our son." 

"I agree. We will leave on the morrow." 

Kal rose and lifted Lex to carry him from the room. Jhan slipped into Jor's lap. Jor held him close and nuzzled into his throat. "When did our son become so wise?" 

"When you were not looking, Jor, my love." 

"Remind me to 'look' more often." 

"Yes, my love. Come, we must rest, there is much to do tomorrow." 

* * *

Kal hadn't been pleased to see Lex dressed in the dark clothing he had chosen for the trip back to Krypton. He much preferred Lex in the robes he normally wore. The form fitting clothing allowed others to see his consort's assets. 

But as they crouched in the vegetation at the side of the landing field, Kal had to admit that Lex could move about easier. Lex had picked Argo City for the battle for several reasons. The only landing field was small; limiting how many craft could land. This forced Zod to send most of his troops over the surface roads, thereby ensuring that they would have fewer men to face. 

There was movement to the right and a soft noise filled the air. Kal watched as Lex repeated the sound; soon Mercy and Cill joined them. There was no need to be quiet as yet; Mercy had simply used a comfortable form of communication. They were only hidden so that when any ships approached they wouldn't be seen. 

"He took the bait. I estimate that he'll get here within a few hours." 

"I knew I could count on you, Mercy." 

"I'll never let you down, Lex." 

Lex relaxed back against Kal as Mercy and he went over the plans one more time. When they heard the sounds of aircraft, Kal pulled a healing ray out of the pack beside him and passed it to Cill. 

"Good luck." Mercy told Lex as she kissed his cheek. She and Cill moved off to higher ground where they had positioned the missiles that would be used to disable the ships. 

* * *

Along the road between Kandor and Argo City, Jor and Jhan waited with the troops that were ready to take out the ground forces. There were several of the humans from Lex's Earth unit waiting quietly with the Kryptonian forces. Lex had 'suggested' to Jor that he allow them to give his men tips. 

He glanced along the road as he heard the heavy vehicles rumble their way. Grabbing Jhan he kissed him quickly. "Stay safe, my love." 

"I shall." 

He waited as Lex's man had instructed until the first vehicle was well past his position. When the first human ran into the road in front of the lead troop carrier and lobbed a 'grenade' into the open back end, he rose with the rest and began to pepper the other vehicles with them. 

Everyone turned at that point and ran behind the barriers they had erected. The resulting explosions took out so many of Zod's men that the battle was over almost before it started. Very few of Jor's men were injured. They were quickly cared for with healing rays. 

Jhan would have an interesting scar to spin stories about to his daughter. Jor moved around the area issuing orders for clean up and seeing that the injured on both sides were dealt with. Most of the survivors were in shock. They had believed Zod when he said that the royal line had grown weak. The decisive, unexpected and violent attack had never been foreseen. 

Jhan watched as the humans moved among the defeated troops. In the actual battle they had been fierce, in the aftermath they showed compassion. He could only believe that Lex had been a good leader. One who did what was needed without being cruel. 

* * *

No one moved around the airfield as the ships landed. Lex once more marveled at the arrogance of Kryptonians as they exited the ships with no real care. The men in hiding around the field stayed hidden until the first missile hit the largest ship. 

That was the signal. Kal's troops rose and ran as Lex led the way onto the field. Kal was shocked at the yell Lex had released as he sprinted from cover. That put Kal just a few steps behind his lover. He barely noticed the projectile that entered his arm. 

Lex was almost dancing as he fired repeatedly. Kal had never witnessed anything quite like it. He gave up trying to keep up with Lex and concentrated on his own little piece of the action. 

As Zod's forces began to rally to him, Kal's attention was drawn to a loud shriek. Turning he watched as Mercy used Cill's knee to push off and vaulted over several of the enemy to land on the ground next to Lex. 

Kal gasped and charged toward them. Lex was kneeling, a stream of blood flowing down his face, continuing to fire. Mercy had positioned herself on that side of his body, giving covering fire for his blind side. 

Cill was wading through the crowd that had surrounded him, making his way painfully toward where Mercy and Lex were slowly being cut off from the rest of Kal's men. Kal felt none of the injuries he was sustaining as he fought to get to Lex. 

He was probably a hundred yards from them when several men brought him down. As he struggled, Zod appeared beside him. 

"He will be dead soon. I will allow you to live until you see him draw his last breath. Then I will send you to the afterlife with him." 

Kal gasped as he was turned so that he could see. Lex had acquired another wound. Neither Lex nor Mercy was carrying a healing ray. Cill had one but he couldn't reach them, he managed to pull three men with him as he struggled to get to them. 

Kal wanted to scream, only fear that distracting his lover would give his attackers an opening kept him silent. Mercy was bleeding from several places as well. She stood firm next to Lex. The two of them looking as calm as if sitting in the parlor reading. Mercy's hair had come undone and swirled around her as she twisted to watch the men moving inexorably closer. 

Kal saw another of the projectiles fly through the air, imbedding itself in Lex's thigh. His leg jerked with the impact and he dropped forward onto his belly. Mercy dropped to a kneeling position next to him. 

She said something Kal couldn't hear and Lex shook his head. One of her hands, dripping blood reached to help Lex rise. Kal spoke dispassionately, he would never know how he managed to do so. "Get it over with Zod. I can find another human to warm my bed." 

"You expect me to believe he means so little to you?" 

"Believe this, the human is a great warrior. You may kill him, but word of his courage will travel through our history for all time. Look at him. He is unable to stand and still he does not admit that you have defeated him. Did you not realize he was taken on Earth by treachery? Had his own father not helped deliver him to me I would still be there, chasing him." 

Zod's fist connected with Kal's nose sending a fresh spurt of blood across the ground. "It will not matter. The House of El is finished. I will win here and then I will find the others." 

"Do you think the people will accept you as ruler once they know the truth." 

"What truth is that?" 

"That you are mad." 

Kal ignored the pain that racked through him as he saw another burst of red bloom on Lex's body. 

"They are malleable. They will accept." 

"Some will never accept one such as you." 

"Then they will die, as he is about to." 

Kal looked over to see Mercy stagger as she was hit once more. Cill screamed out his rage as he continued to fight, gaining a small bit of ground. Kal renewed his own struggles as Zod laughed. He could hear the sounds of his other men as they fought their own battle, unaware that their leaders were close to death. 

Lex swayed and dropped. Mercy straddled his body and continued to fire; where she'd hidden the power packs in her tight clothing was a mystery. Kal jerked in surprise as a bright red bloom appeared in the chest of one of the men gripping Cill. His own arm was jerked as blood sprayed his cheek from the gapping hole in one of his captors. 

Another of the men struggling with Cill covered him with brain matter as his head exploded. Zod jerked around trying to pinpoint where the shots were coming from as another of the men holding Kal dropped with a fatal wound. 

Cill had made it to Lex and Mercy. Kal saw a brief argument ensue between Mercy and Cill before he began using the healing ray on Lex as she laid down more covering fire. Another of the men holding Kal fell and Zod turned to run. Kal roared as he shook off one man then broke the neck of another. 

Looking toward Lex once more he saw him stir. He was torn between the need to get to Lex and the need to kill Zod. In the end he did what he knew Lex would want. He followed Zod. 

Through the jungle he tracked his enemy. Zod was smaller, fleet of foot, but Kal was angry and determined. He caught up to him on the edge of a deep canyon. Zod drew his weapon and fired. Kal staggered but continued to move toward him. 

The weapon sputtered and Kal jumped to grab his enemy. 

"You made a big mistake, going after me and my family." 

Zod's head looked strange turned one hundred eighty degrees around. Kal dropped the carcass and abruptly sat. He had a brief moment to wonder why the sky looked so gray. Then everything went black. 

* * *

Lex was lying on the stretcher as he was carried toward the ship that had landed nearby. He was still fuzzy as to what had happened. Turning his head he didn't see Kal. 

"Mercy, where is Kal?" 

"He ran off after Zod. His fathers are looking for him now. You need to rest. We used the healing ray but there was a lot of damage. You died again." 

"Fuck! We need to find Kal." 

"I told you Jhan and Jor are searching. They left orders that you are to be cared for. Cill is helping our guys with clean up and I'm getting you inside. Don't make me tie you down." 

He looked at her seeing the blood splatters and knew she'd taken more than a few shots herself. Her blond hair was mostly red, and there were spatters of what looked to be Kryptonian body tissue across her chest. 

"We haven't been this dirty in a while." 

"Well get cleaned up. And I want to use the ray on you again, make sure nothing got missed." 

"We need to use it on you, there's a nasty cut on your cheek." 

"That'll just give me something to brag about." 

"No need for your pretty face to be messed up. Do you think he found Zod?" 

"I heard a couple of guys say they wouldn't want to get in his way when he looked like that. Zod was taunting him about you, before Jor and the others arrived." 

Lex was placed carefully down onto a table in the ship and Mercy got busy with the healing ray. As she reached to rip at the clothing covering an especially large bloodstain a hand gripped her. 

"No one sees the heir's consort." 

"I've seen everything he has." 

"Not since I became Kal's. Just use the ray over my whole body and we'll deal with the clothing issue later." 

She nodded, doing as Lex instructed. 

* * *

Jhan was becoming more frantic as the light began to fade. Jor was near, covering another area. From what they'd been told about their son's wounds, both men were concerned that he was unable to call out if he needed help. 

Jhan stepped through an especially dense bit of foliage to see the edge of the canyon. He began to work his way along the edge, fearful that he would spot Kal's body on the rocks below. A sound entered his consciousness. Turning in a circle he prayed for it to come again. There faint to the left. Jhan ran toward the slight noise. 

He stumbled, tripping over a body. Gripping the corpse he turned it over. Zod, beginning to freeze in the lower temperatures. That sound again, almost a sob. Whipping around, he spotted Kal propped against a tree, struggling to rise. 

"Jor!" he ran toward Kal kneeling next to him. "Kal, be still, son. I am here." 

"Lex?" 

"He lives, be calm, I have a healing ray." Jhan played the ray over his son's body as he heard Jor cursing as he fought his way through the vegetation. Jor emerged a few yards from them and turned franticly seeking them. 

"Here, Jor." 

"How is he?" Jor covered the ground quickly and knelt on the other side of his son. 

"Tired. I killed Zod." Kal reached for his father's hand as Jhan continued to heal him. 

"Where?" Jhan nodded in the direction of the body. Jor left them for just a minute to check. Had he wanted to use the healing ray on his enemy it was much too late. He returned to Jhan and Kal. 

"We will get you back. Jhan, I will carry him, you lead the way." 

Jhan nodded and pulled a small guidance machine from his robe. He started back toward the airfield. It was difficult and several times the vegetation was so dense they had to find ways around it. It was full on dark before they got close enough to see the lights on the field. 

They reached it to find Lex pacing. Jhan ran toward him. "Lex-El, you should be resting." He turned to look at Mercy. "I told you to guard him." 

"Nothing short of hog tying him would have kept him in a bed." 

Lex ignored the conversation and ran to Jor. "Kal?" 

"He will be fine. Jhan put him into a light healing sleep. You should be in one as well." 

"I'm fine." 

"You died again, Lex. That is not fine. Get into the ship, we are going home." Jor ordered and Lex meekly walked along beside him as he carried Kal to the ship. 

Mercy and Cill were told to come with them. After what the two men had seen when they arrived at the battle, they intended to make Cill and Mercy Lex's personal bodyguards. On the trip Lex huddled over Kal, watching his chest rise and fall. 

Hatu and the men who had been assigned to him had taken the palace back with a minimum amount of resistance. Most of the staff were glad to have the El's back, so much so that they had helped from inside. 

Kal and Lex were taken to the wing they had used before. Cill and Mercy given rooms in which to clean up and rest. Lex ordered them to place Kal in the bathroom so that he could get them both clean. Fresh clothing was brought and then everyone left him to care for his lover. 

Sheer will alone kept Lex going until they were clean. He had to call the servants to get Kal into the bed once he had finished. As soon as the bedroom door closed Lex fell into the bed next to Kal and slept like the dead. 

* * *

Jor and Jhan didn't sleep, the two of them were busy having the prisoners transported. The council would hold trials and issue sentences. Most of the rebels would lose all their property and end up with sentences in the Phantom Zone. 

Jor had gone nationwide with his announcement that the uprising had been quashed. And at the end he announced that due to the outstanding courage and assistance of Kal-El's consort it had been decided that the human was indeed worthy to sit at the side of an emperor. The wedding date would be announced as soon as both men recovered from wounds sustained in the battle that they had led together. 

Jhan made sure he had a disc made so that Lex and Kal could see the pride shinning in Jor's face as he broadcast around the world. Once that was completed he and Jhan finally crawled into their own bed. 

Kal and Lex slept the clock around. When Kal woke he touched Lex carefully, threw back the blanket and inspected every inch of his body. The gentle touches woke Lex and he smiled sleepily up at Kal. 

"I hear you got him." 

"Yes. He will never be a threat to us again." 

"Good. How do you feel?" 

"I am fine, Beloved. Are you well?" 

"After that inspection you ought to know that I'm fine. Still a little weary, but that is mental not physical. I'm anxious to find out how the other parts of the plan worked." 

"They were successful, obviously. We are back in the palace." Kal was once more wearing his 'dense human' look. Lex laughed merrily. 

"Yes, I know. I was conscious when we arrived here." 

"You were not placed in healing sleep?" 

"No, I guess Cill didn't think of that and I'm glad. I needed to know you were safe." 

Kal smiled and then shifted Lex's body, sliding deep into Lex's heat, he sighed. "I am safe, but I almost lost you, Beloved. You were so brave. I was so proud that you are mine." 

"Yours, yes!" Lex gasped as Kal pulled out and then surged forcefully inside him, rubbing hard against his prostate. 

Kal rocked the two of them, taking Lex with a fierceness that left him feeling weak after he'd sprayed come all over his lover. Lex lay panting in his lover's arms as Kal mouthed his throat. 

"I love you, Kal." 

Kal's arms tightened at the seldom-uttered words. "And I you." 

The two dozed briefly and when Lex roused again he coaxed Kal into the shower. As they dried off, the chimes echoed through the air. 

"I guess someone got tired of waiting for us to come out." Lex grinned at him. 

"There are things we need to attend and Jhan would be concerned that we need food to fully recover." 

Lex's stomach picked that moment to growl. And the two laughed together as they hurried to dress. 

It was indeed Jhan at the door. He had a cart loaded down with fruit, cheeses, breads and a large carafe of coffee. He pushed the cart inside and then hugged them both. 

"I must call Jor and let him know you are awake. Also, Nick called to let us know that the babies are doing well. Mercy is anxious to see you as well." 

Lex nodded. "We'll just have them come and join us then." 

Soon everyone was settled, Kal and Lex eating as they watched the vid of Jor's announcement. When they got to the part about the wedding Lex looked over at Jor-El. Kal was beaming. Jor turned to look at them. 

"I will need a few days to design your marriage bracelets, and I am sure that Jhan would like a little time to plan the wedding feast." 

"Thank you." Lex told him. 

"No need to thank me. You have more than earned your place at Kal-El's side." 

The conversation moved on to other things, including how the speedy trials of Zod's men were going. Then eventually got Nick and Val on the communicator so they could talk to them about the babies. 

By the end of the evening, it had been decided that Nick and Val would continue to watch over the babies, Mara would come back to Krypton, and Mercy and Cill had accepted the positions of bodyguard to the royal consort. 

Jor and Jhan stayed with Lex and Kal after Mercy and Cill retired for the night. Kal looked at his fathers with a smile. 

"I think we should plan the wedding for before the babies are born. Once we have them we'll want to stay close to home for a few months at least." 

"I agree. It has been many years since we cared for a child. I remember that they take a lot of time in the early days." 

"Yes, I missed that with you, Kal, and Hatu's mother did not allow me to help care for him until he was walking." 

"You must instruct Lex and me. Unless Lex has some experience." 

"My mother let me help with Julian. But he wasn't with us long enough for me to learn everything. Jhan, you will tell me right away if I do anything wrong." 

"You will not, just follow your instincts, that is what I did with Kal." 

Lex chuckled as he remembered Kal talking of being disciplined. "Why do you laugh, Lex?" Jor asked him. 

"Kal mentioned the way Jhan corrected his bad behavior." 

"Do human's not train their children?" 

"In recent years it's no longer done that way. People are afraid of being accused of abusing their children." 

"Abuse is never allowed here. Children must be trained in the ways that are proper. Kal never had to be taught the same lesson twice. Do human's stand by and merely scold when a child does something that could be harmful to themselves?" 

"Yes, children are given time outs." 

"What is a time out?" 

"The child is put in a chair in the corner for a set period of time, or sent to their room." 

"How can a child learn if the only consequences of his action are time alone, with no instruction as to how he should have behaved?" 

"Supposedly, the child has time to think about his actions." 

Kal snorted. "All I would have been thinking about was how to avoid Jhan catching me the next time. I would not have learned that I should not do whatever it was that was wrong." 

Lex grew very quiet and Kal was instantly contrite. He pulled Lex closer and looked at his parents. "Lex was subjected to actual abuse by his father. It was nothing like your punishments to me, Jhan. The scar on Lex's lip is the result of his father's idea of correction." 

Jhan rose and hurried to kneel next to Lex. "No one here will ever scar one of your children. Kal was never injured, his pride maybe, but not bodily. Our children are our most precious loves." 

"I know that Jhan. Kal couldn't have been abused he is far too well adjusted. Other than that possessiveness." 

Jhan chuckled, "I am afraid that is a Kryptonian trait. Our mates are never shared. Sex is free and easy when we are not mated but once that happens there is only one person that shares our bodies. I am every bit as possessive of Jor as he is of me." 

"I wasn't sure if it was alright for me to be possessive, I'm only a consort." 

"Lex, I told you that consorts are never challenged." Kal sounded surprised. 

Jor leaned forward. "Lex-El, you are as bound to Kal-El now as it is possible. The wedding will merely tell the world that you are indeed the Beloved of Kal-El, and your word is to be heeded. It will give you the freedom to make decisions concerning things that would otherwise have to await his word." 

Lex looked puzzled and Jhan took his hand. "Have you noticed that when I speak the servants move quickly to do as I bid?" Lex nodded. "You have not given any orders that had not been pre-approved by Kal-El. The few times you have been left alone he has instructed the servants to do as you ask. Once the wedding vows are made he will not need to do that." 

"So if he hadn't told them that, they wouldn't have even given me food?" 

"Yes." 

Lex turned to look up at Kal. "I would never have left you without that precaution, Beloved." Kal solemnly told him. 

Lex considered the words and was struck by how much he belonged to Kal. But not once had he felt like an object. He'd felt like one many times in his father's house. A new worry crept in. 

"Will my child be..." 

"Kryptonians do not have the concept of bastard, Lex. Parent's relationships are unimportant, only the bloodline is important. Our son will be heir to the throne one day." 

Lex looked at Jor-El. He received a smile. "Your blood will bring great glory to our house, Lex-El. You proved that to everyone, including me." 

Jhan leaned forward and kissed his cheek and then a kiss for Kal. As he rose, Jor moved to them and he too kissed them. 

"Rest, my sons, there is much to do tomorrow. Lex must begin learning his duties as your husband." 

Lex rested back against Kal as the door closed behind Jhan and Jor. Kal kissed his throat, sucking the blood to the surface. 

"Kal, what are marriage bracelets like?" 

"They are unique, no two sets are allowed to be alike. Most couples opt for rings, much simpler." 

"I haven't noticed either on Jor or Jhan." 

"They have both, but only wear them on formal occasions. You will see them at our wedding." 

"Does your father have good taste?" 

"Do not worry he will design something beautiful for us. I will suggest that he use some gold from the Gold Volcano. I brought back some stainless steel from Earth. The two blended might look quite nice. They will, of course, contain the symbol of the House of El. Is there any such design for your ancestors that you would like included?" 

"He offered to do it for us, I don't want him to think I'm ungrateful." 

"He would not think that. He would want to include anything that was a symbol for your house." 

"I want it to be as he chooses. It means more than I can tell you that he wants us married and is even taking the time to do the bracelets for us." 

Kal nodded and rose with Lex in his arms to carry him to bed. He undressed Lex slowly, kissing him on each exposed section of his body. Lex relaxed back and waited for Kal to make love to him. 

As Kal watched Lex explode for him he released his seed. He needed to talk to his fathers. Lowering Lex to the bed, Kal rose and headed to see them. He rang the door chime and Jhan's voice called out to him. 

Entering, he found his fathers snuggled together in bed. A bit of Jhan's chest visible above the sheet that Jor had pulled up over them. He beckoned; Kal walked over to the bed and crawled into it next to them. 

Resting his head on Jhan's shoulder he breathed in the familiar mingled scent of his fathers. Jhan carded his hair as they waited for him to tell them what was on his mind. When your son shows up naked at a time when he knows you are probably having sex he needs to talk. 

"Lex is very insecure. When I was in his mind after we took our vows, I saw the horrible things his father had done to him. I was sickened that anyone, even an inferior human, could do that to his child." 

Jor reached across Jhan to grip Kal's shoulder. Kal moved his hand upward to hold onto his father. Again all was silent. 

"Your acceptance is more valuable to him than anything else other than me. I thank you for giving that to him." 

Jhan's lips brushed across his forehead. "I would like for you to use gold and some of the steel I brought back from Earth in our bracelets." 

"Gold?" Jor sounded surprised. 

"It is a precious metal on Earth and used for jewelry and especially for wedding rings. They wear the rings all the time." 

"I will use gold and this steel that you brought, perhaps some kryptine for the violet color, I noticed that he seems to favor that color. Does he have a house crest?" 

"He does not want to appear ungrateful by asking for any of the design to be to his liking." 

"Then I will talk to his friend Nick." 

"Thank you." 

Jhan kissed him once more. Kal lifted up to press a sweet kiss to each of his fathers' mouths and then he jumped from the bed and headed toward the door, stopping he turned back. "I love you." 

They echoed it back to him and smiled as he closed the door. 

"We must make sure that this human lives a long time, Jor." 

"I will research it myself." Jhan gasped as Jor pulled out and then rammed back inside. There was no more conversation that night. 

* * *

The next few weeks were spent with Lex following Jhan around to learn the duties of the royal husband. Lex informed him that they were very similar to those of political wives on Earth. Mercy or Cill, sometimes both were always near, unobtrusive, but watchful. 

Lex was also allowed to sit in on some of the hearings of the rebels. Kal, Hatu and Jor spent their days with the council. Every member of Zod's army was interrogated, blood interrogations so they could not lie. Once they had each received a sentence for their crimes against the House of El; the rest of the soldiers were brought in to make a blood oath to the House of El. 

The first night Kal came home from that process smelling of blood, Lex had wrinkled his nose. "Kal, what have you been doing?" 

"My father, Hatu and I have decided that every man in our army must return to the old method of swearing a blood oath to us. I am exhausted. I also wish to use your toothpaste tonight. I must get this taste out of my mouth. All the memories are making my brain ache." 

"Go brush and shower, I'll give you a massage to relax you." 

Kal nodded and headed to the bathroom. Lex went to turn down the bed and put the massage oil into a basin of warm water. Kal finally wandered in, his hair still dripping water. Lex pointed to the bed. 

"On your stomach first." 

Kal complied and Lex threw off his robe to straddle Kal's body. Kal's body was still muscular; the higher gravity kept him that way, but now that he'd been away from Earth for some time his muscles responded to Lex's strong hands. Lex started dry handed with Kal's head, combing through the wet hair. 

Then he reached for the oil, and poured some on his palm, rubbing his hands together, he then twined his fingers through Kal's. From there he worked down the arms. He spent a long time on the shoulders, working out the tenseness there. 

As he scooted down to work on Kal's ass he smiled at the low groans that came from his lover. He knew Kal was getting hard. Rubbing over the tight hole he slipped one finger inside and caressed as deeply as possible. 

"Lex, that feels good." 

"Yeah? Well let's see if I can make it feel better. May I penetrate you?" 

Kal gasped; and Lex stilled his movements waiting. "I had planned to give you that privilege on our wedding night." 

Lex's face shifted through many emotions before he stopped on wonder. Bending forward he kissed Kal's shoulder. "Is that a part of the ritual?" 

"My father said that he allowed Jhan to penetrate him on their wedding night. He was very embarrassed when he told me." 

"Why did he tell you?" 

"I asked and he would not lie to me. He said it was quite pleasant but not the 'right' way for things to be done." 

Lex bit his lip so that he wouldn't laugh. He'd have to ask Jhan about it the next time they were alone. "We'll save it then. Turn over so I can do your front." 

Lex lifted enough to let Kal move to his back. Wiping his hands on a towel, Lex once more started at the top, this time with gentle touches on the face, seeking pressure points. He found several and Kal gasped and then relaxed as each one was worked. 

Lex spent several minutes working on Kal's chest. Tweaking his nipples until Kal was whining. Lex could feel the hardness against his ass as he deliberately rocked against it. Finally, he took pity on Kal and moved down to grasp the hardness in his slick hands. 

Kal moaned as Lex worked him. Suddenly Lex found himself on his back with Kal pushing inside him. A low growl coming from his lips. Lex gasped as he was ridden into oblivion. 

* * *

Jor had called Nick one evening as he waited for dinner to be served to ask about Lex's history, in order to make the marriage bracelets more personal. Nick had been shocked to see the emperor's face on the screen and immediately assumed he had called for Val. 

"Milord, I will get Val for you." 

"I wish to talk to you. I need to know more about Lex-El. I want the marriage bracelets to reflect his heritage as well as Kal-El's. Can you tell me, does he have a family emblem?" 

"Lionel claimed they were descended from royalty but Lex researched and found out that the family had gone through a name change at Ellis Island." 

Nick could see Jor had no idea what he was talking about so he continued. "The answer is no he doesn't have a family emblem. He does have a keen interest in history. His mother was Irish. Hold on a minute and I'll send you some pictures." 

Nick moved across the room to his personal computer that Val had purchased for him before they left Earth. He booted up and opened several files. Turning the scanner toward his screen he quickly showed Jor images until the man called a halt. 

"Please transmit the pictures to the palace computer." 

"Yes, Milord. May I be bold for a moment?" 

"You may." 

"Lex is a wonderful, smart, witty man, who had to start a war in order to be respected and loved. This gesture on your part will mean more to him than he will ever be able to express." 

Jor smiled. "Lex-El is indeed fortunate to have such friends to care for him. Thank you, Nick-Zor." 

The screen went blank; Nick turned to see Val watching him. "I would be upset if I had not 'seen' Lex-El in your mind." 

Nick moved quickly to Val and hugged him close. "No one will ever take your place with me." 

Val nodded but still pulled his lover from the lab and back to their bedroom. 

* * *

Mercy entered the throne room and immediately bowed as Cill had told her. Jor looked at the beautiful human in front of him and understood Cill's attraction. He'd seen her skills in battle in the minds of many of the men who had sworn an oath to him. 

In fact, the memories of the battle that he's seen from multiple points of view, had made him more determined to make the most perfect marriage bracelets for his son and consort. 

"Rise, Mercy-An, I wish to ask you about Lex-El." 

"Yes, Milord?' 

Soon they were seated at a table as Mercy sketched for him. When Jhan joined them he looked over her shoulder at them. "Jor, why did you not give her a mento ray?" 

"We tried that but she was not happy with the results." 

Jhan pointed to one particular design. "Does this one have a meaning?" 

"It's called a claddagh. It's Irish like Lex's mother. The heart symbolizing love, the pair of hands representing friendship and the crown for loyalty and fidelity. Will the bracelets be worn on the left arm?" 

"If they prefer it that way." 

"Then if you use this symbol you must make it so that the bottom of the heart is toward the body. That means that their hearts are joined forever." 

"Jor, that sounds perfect. The tip of this heart could rest against the bottom of our family emblem." 

Jor nodded. He grabbed the mento ray that was buried under the pages on the desk. He placed it on his head and closed his eyes. The image began to take shape on the canvas across the table. 

When he'd finished Jhan walked over to look at it. "Shall we call them in to see it?" 

"Not yet." 

As they watched the heart became purple the bracelet stainless steel; the El seal turned gold, as did the crown. Jor opened his eyes and looked at it for a moment. Concentrating once more the hand became the color of Lex's skin. The edges were turned into the Celtic knots from the pictures Nick had sent him. 

Once more they looked at the canvas and Jor sighed. "It is missing something." 

"Are they always so elaborate?" 

"These are rather plain, except for the jewels that will adorn them." 

"Jhan what is missing?" 

"Their names, Beloved. You will have the hands opposite colors, will you not?" Jhan asked. 

Jor nodded as he continued to study the design. Jhan looked over at Mercy. "You may go back to your quarters." 

She bowed and left them. 

"Jor, we must eat. Leave it for now, the answer will come to you." 

Jor allowed Jhan to pull him away and back to their quarters. Later that night Jhan was startled when Jor sat straight up in bed. "I have it." 

Jhan almost fell to the floor as Jor jumped up and ran from the bedroom. He shook his head and tugged on a robe to follow Jor. He found Jor with the mento ray and sat to watch as the canvas changed. 

* * *

It had been decided that they would wed on the Day of Truth. Kal told Lex that it had long been a family tradition to wed that day and it was fast approaching. Although, he'd gone on to assure Lex that even if it had not been close they would have married before their son was born. 

Jor had refused to let them see the bracelets, and neither man pressed the issue. Kal was supremely confident that his father had made something they would be proud to wear. Jor's only concession had been to tell them that he'd used stainless steel and gold for the main portion of the bracelets. 

Both men had been busy, Kal assisting his father. Lex spent his days with Jhan. The two of them became immersed in planning two nurseries. Kal left Lex one morning to go out to meet an incoming ship from Earth and Jhan entered as Lex was finishing his breakfast. Over his arm he carried a robe of the brightest white. 

"Jhan, what is that?" 

"The robe for your wedding, if you wish it." 

"If I wish?" 

"It is the robe I wore the day Jor took me as husband. I asked Mercy about Earth customs and she said often females wear the gowns that their mother's wore. I know I am shorter but we can adapt it for you." 

Lex was touched at Jhan's offer. He smiled as he reached out to take the robe. "This is over two hundred years old? How have you preserved it so well?" 

"It was held in the vacuum vault, with the clothing of all the emperors and their mates." 

Lex shook it out and admired the patterns stitched onto it. "These are the symbols of both our houses back to the first El and Or. I thought we could add a strip of that Earth cloth, silk to the bottom with the symbols of your house." 

"Most Earth people don't have symbols for their houses. And the ones that did didn't keep to them much as the years passed." 

"That is a sad thing, Lex-El. Perhaps we could encourage it again on your world. History is to be cherished and preserved." 

"We agree on that. Shall I try it on, so we can determine how much needs to be added?" 

"Yes." As Lex moved into the bathroom to change, Jhan thought of how much he'd come to love the Earth boy. It was sad that the boy had no family to stand at his side as he wed the heir. 

Lex exited the bedroom wearing the robe. The fabric swished around his legs as he walked. He'd left on his socks so that he wouldn't violate the rule of being covered around others. 

Jhan rose and then knelt to measure the distance that needed to be added to make the robe acceptable. He looked up at Lex and smiled. "Since there are no symbols of your family, mayhap we shall use depictions of the planets in your system. Would that be acceptable?" 

"I think that is an excellent idea." 

"Good, does it feel comfortable in the shoulders? You will be required to wear it the whole day and I wish you to be comfortable." 

Lex shifted his arms, moving them in to the most extreme reach to be sure. "The top is fine and the fabric is so light that I should be very comfortable in it." 

"Then I will have the addition completed. We have such a short time left until the day. It will be an honor to stand beside you as your paladin on that day. Has Kal explained that part of the service to you?" 

"He said that you had offered but I'm not sure as to what this means." 

"I did some research into Earth wedding customs, with Mercy's help. It is much like giving the bride away, although here both members are given away. I have come to love you as a son so I felt it was proper for me to stand with you. If there is someone else..." 

Lex smiled softly as once more he was made aware of how much he was now accepted. "No one else would do." 

"I am glad. Now you must give me the robe so that I can have the alterations completed." 

Lex nodded and hurried to change. Two days later Jhan came to him early in the day again with the completed garment. The band of additional cloth had been added with a strip of purple braid around the seam to hide it. Around the base of the garment in bright colors were depictions of each of the planets of his solar system. Jhan had put Earth, complete with the Americas in the center of the front. 

"Jhan it is beautiful." 

"I am pleased that you like it. Go and change, I must see how you look in it." 

Lex hurried to comply. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he realized he looked younger. It had to be a trick of the light or maybe just the result of being so happy. When he entered the living area Jhan smiled at him. 

"Many will envy Kal when they see your beauty." 

"Beauty? I do feel handsome in this. The needlework is amazing." 

"Thank you. I learned in self-defense. I was tired of having to wait for one of the servants to repair Kal's favorite clothing items." 

"You did it yourself? I didn't expect...Jhan this makes it even more special to me. This is going to be a wonderful wedding." 

"Indeed, Lex, you will make us all proud." They looked up to find Jor standing in the doorway. "Nick called to say that the babies are progressing faster than he expected. I have arranged for my ship to be fueled so that we may leave for there as soon as the wedding feast is completed." 

"I must call Nick." 

"Change from the robe first." Jhan ordered automatically. 

Lex disappeared through the door and Jor looked at Jhan. "You are correct, Jhan he is looking much younger. I will have the additive stopped for a few days." 

"We cannot have him looking too young to wed on their wedding day. May I suggest that we offer this to Val and Cill as well? I feel that their consorts have earned the extra time." 

"I had planned that already." Lex exited the bedroom holding his robe carefully. 

"Jhan, I placed a pin in the Earth symbol, would it be possible to put a star there?" 

"A star? I do not know the reference." 

Lex moved toward his computer terminal and pulled up the program that Kal had bought for him on Earth. He opened the auto shapes file and pointed out the star to Jhan. 

"Ah, that is simple enough. Yes, I will add it. I will leave you to talk to Nick." 

Lex waited until they had left to contact Nick. He smiled when the familiar face appeared on the screen. 

"I hear you're cooking on high heat." 

"I think it's the combination of Lex impatience and Kryptonian genetics. I figure there is no need to speed up the wedding. I'd like to be there in person but I don't want to leave here right now." 

"Sure, Nick, it isn't like you won't get to watch, the thing is being broadcast to all the known worlds." 

"I don't want to leave the babies, especially not now." 

"Something you need to tell me?" 

"Yeah, as of yesterday there is another baby growing in the nursery. Val's sister gifted us with an egg." 

"That's great, Nick. They can grow up together. This is Val's only offspring isn't it?" 

"Yes. Do you know how wonderful I feel that he loves me so much?" 

"I think I have some idea." Lex grinned. 

"Fucker." 

"Yep. How is everything else going? By the way, we'll be coming there after the wedding feast." 

"I love this lab. Mara is great to work with. The other scientists here acted like I was inferior at first but she put them in their place and they finally understood that I do know a few things." 

"It'll get easier with time. Once we're there they won't want to cross Kal; there are some advantages to marrying royalty." 

"Well, I don't have that protection." 

"No but once the vows are made I'll have more power and you'll be under my protection as well as your husband's. But show me the baby, I want to see how he's growing." 

The view shifted. Lex sucked in a deep breath as he saw the babies lying curled close to each other. There was no doubt, which was which, even without being able to see their sex organs. Jhan's daughter had her father's coloring; the small head already covered in blond hair. 

Lex's son turned slightly and the small face scrunched slightly, his red hair looking like the fuzz on a peach. Kal would be so happy to see that. Lex's fingers reached out to touch the screen. He didn't even hear Kal enter the room and jumped when a big hand covered his shoulder. 

"He has your hair, this is wonderful. My sister will look like Jhan. She will be so beautiful. What is that next to them?" 

"Val and Nick's son." 

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived, a beautiful glorious day. Kal had kissed Lex sweetly after their morning lovemaking and then left to prepare in his parents' chambers with his father. Jhan soon arrived to assist Lex and offer any moral support he needed. 

They drank coffee and Lex asked questions. It was the Day of Truth, a fine time to ask a Kryptonian questions. 

"Kal asked Jor if he ever allowed you to penetrate him." 

Jhan grinned at his soon to be son. "On the night we were wed." 

"Is that the only time?" 

"You are a crafty human, to ask such things on this day. No, it was not the only time, but it usually takes a near death experience for him to offer. I enjoy it immensely. I am not sure that it would hold the same attraction for me if he allowed it more often. Why do you ask?" 

"Kal is planning to allow me tonight. I never worried about my performance on Earth but Kal isn't human. What if..." 

"You love each other. Remember even the worst sex is good when you love the person you are with. I know my son, and this is not just a gesture. Had he not wanted this he would have found multiple reasons to never do it, and you would have accepted them." 

Jhan pulled Lex into a hug and Lex clung to him for a long minute. This man was more father to him than Lionel had ever been. He looked at Jhan as they separated with a wicked grin. 

"So, no matter what I ask today you will answer, Jor will as well?" 

"Yes, but be sure you want the answer." 

"I'll keep that in mind. I should bathe." Lex turned and moved across the room. 

"I had the servant place some scent in the bathroom for you. It is from Kal's favorite flower, they remind him of his mother." 

Lex stopped and looked back at Jhan, then he smiled. There were worse things than reminding your lover of a mother he'd loved. He continued into the bathroom. There was a large bottle of oil on the counter. He started the water running and poured a generous portion into the tub. 

Lex relaxed in the warm water as the jets swirled around him. He went over the new vows he would make to Kal, deciding where he should put the emphasis, as if rehearsing a speech. Jhan had tutored him most thoroughly on the protocols and he was confident he wouldn't blow it. 

A gentle rap on the door and Jhan's voice made him aware that he'd been in the bath too long. He rose, used the towel that was next to the bath and then walked over to where his robe was waiting. He smiled at the small star, Jhan had added. It was made of some kind of jewels and sparkled a deep red. It was Lex's concession to his place of actual birth. 

He donned the undergarment, a spandex body suit that was designed to make sure that if the robe were torn or pulled from him he'd still be covered from view. Then the robe settled over him. He looked at his reflection, not bad at all. Once more, he was struck by the fact that he looked as he had at twenty. It had to be because he was so content with his life. 

He opened the door to the living area and Jhan turned. A smile lit up his face as he saw Lex. "You are beautiful." 

"Thank you. Do you think Kal will think so?" 

"Kal has thought so from the moment he first saw you. How can you not know that?" 

"I never thought to have what I have with him. This is the best day of my life." 

"It will only get better. Come or we shall be late and that wouldn't do." Jhan held out his hand and Lex took hold of it. 

There was a grand open vehicle waiting for them outside the main entrance. All along the route Kryptonians were lined up and flowers were tossed to Lex as they rode along. He smiled at all the good wishes he could hear the people yelling. On this day anyone who did not wish him well would have stayed at home. 

They reached The Place of Marriage and Jhan stepped down from the carriage and held out his hand to Lex. As Lex stepped to the ground a small boy ran up to him and held out a small box that was made from a material that shined in the sun, on the lid his name and Kal's were spelled out in small bright beads. He knelt next to the child. 

"Did you make this?" 

"Yes, Milord. You saved my father during the battle and I wanted to thank you." 

"I shall treasure this always." Lex placed a kiss on the boy's cheek and then rose to continue to the doorway. They entered and Jhan drew him toward the center of the room. Lex's heart sped up as he saw Kal and Jor standing on The Jewel of Truth and Honor. 

Kal smiled at Lex and he nearly melted where he stood. Jhan took his arm to guide him across the floor. They mounted the jewel and it began to rise into the air. Lex stood straight next to Jhan, facing Kal. A hush fell over the hall, as the jewel reached the top of it's decent. 

Jor stepped forward and looked into the camera. "Today, on this day of truth, your future emperor comes before you to take his mate. This has long been a tradition for our family to wed on this day. Jhan and I are proud to welcome Kal's consort as he becomes our new son." 

Lex could feel the tears and fought to stop them from falling. Kal seemed to grow taller as he stepped forward to take Lex's hand. Jhan placed Lex's hand in his son's and then moved to stand with Jor. 

Kal looked at Lex with a smile as he began his ritualistic vows. 

"On this day I take you Lex of Earth as my husband. I will protect you, make love to you, live with you and cherish you for all of our days. You shall come before all others." Lifting his eyes to the camera, "Let all know this is the man who will speak for me when I cannot. This is the man who will rear children with me. This is the man I love. From this day forth he owns my soul, my heart and my body." 

Kal bent to kiss Lex gently. Lex smiled before he started his portion of the covenant. 

"On this day I take you Kal-El of Krypton as my husband. I will protect you, make love to you, live with you, give myself to you and cherish you for all of our days. You shall come before all others." Then Lex looked into the camera. "Let all know that I will speak for my husband in ways only designed to reflect his views. I will help him rear the future emperor of Krypton with as much honor as we can instill. This is the man I love. From this day forth he owns my soul, my heart and my body." 

Lex rose on his toes to kiss Kal. A small table rose beside the jewel and Jhan reached to take the small box Lex was still holding in his free hand. Jor picked up the box that was on the table and Jhan placed Lex's box there. Jor held the box containing the marriage bracelets and Jhan opened it. 

Kal reached for the one that was made to measure for Lex's more slender arm. He slipped it on and then kissed Lex's hand. Lex reached with shaking hands for the larger bracelet and placed it on Kal's arm with a similar kiss to his hand. 

"It is done and can never be undone. May they live a long and happy life. Let all rejoice today. Lex-Kal-El, our new son, welcome." Then Jor was crushing Lex in an embrace and after that a laughing Jhan hugged him as well. The jewel sank back to the floor and Kal swept him up to run from the room and out to the carriage. 

Jhan ran up to them and held out the gift from the boy. "Thank you, Jhan, I mustn't lose my most precious wedding gift." He saw the child watching with a big grin on his face. 

As they traveled back to the palace for the wedding feast, Kal kept kissing him until he was breathless. Kal hauled him off to their quarters and was inside him before he could get his breath. 

"Kal, shouldn't we be eating with the family?" 

"It is a time honored custom for the marriage to be consummated immediately. In ages past you would have been breached with witnesses to assure that I had indeed exercised my rights to your body." 

"I thought I would be allowed..." 

"You shall be, after the feast when we can take as long as you wish. But for now I must follow custom." 

Kal was thrusting deeply into Lex the entire time they were talking. Lex moaned as Kal hit all the sweet spots and closed his eyes to ride out the fury of Kal's need. An hour later they joined the others in the dinning hall and everyone smiled as they took in the flushed face of the royal husband. 

Plates of still warm food materialized in front of them and Lex realized he was indeed quite hungry. He listened with half an ear as conversation flowed around him. His mind was mostly on the events he had to look forward to once they retired for the night. 

* * *

Dinner had been a wonderfully delightful meal with a gentle tease here and there concerning the coming wedding night. Even Hatu had been kind, offering a toast to his brother and the royal husband. Not a sneer or frown on his face the whole time. Lex found himself thankful that he'd insisted that Hatu see inside him. 

After they'd eaten, the singing flowers had been removed and an actual band had begun to perform. Kal pulled Lex out onto the open part of the floor to lead him in a dance. 

"Kal, is this a Kryptonian custom?" 

"No, Beloved, Jhan asked Nick and Mercy about Earth weddings and decided to include this as a homage to the planet of your birth. Mercy was patient with me when she taught me to do this." 

Lex smiled at his lover, leaned against him, and closed his eyes as Kal swept him around the floor. At the end of the dance they kissed as the crowd applauded. The others joined them on the floor for the next dance and Lex had to wonder how Mercy had managed to give dance lessons when she was almost always at his side since the battle. 

After about an hour Kal stopped the music and smiled at all the guests. "We thank you all for spending this day with us. It has been beyond my dreams of how I would one day wed. Please continue to party, we will see you in the morning." 

With that he lifted Lex into his arms and walked from the room. Jhan and Jor smiled as they left, then they returned to dancing. Both men had discovered they enjoyed the Earth past time. 

When they reached their room the bed was turned down, a soft scent filled the room, low lights were on giving just enough light for them to see each other well. Lex was placed on his feet long enough for Kal to undress them both. Then he was once more carried to the bed. 

They reclined on their sides facing each other as they kissed, long deep kisses with gentle caresses. Lex knew that Kal was apprehensive and he wanted to ease that before they actually made love. When Lex pushed at him, Kal rolled onto his back. 

Lex covered his lover with his body and continued to kiss as he rubbed their cocks together. The warm friction soon had them both whimpering into the kisses. Kal pulled away and whispered. 

"Lex, please, I can wait no longer." 

Lex smiled as he kissed the tip of Kal's nose. He rose to kneel between Kal's powerful thighs. Taking hold of Kal's turgid dick he milked some of the lubricating fluid from it. 

"Put this leg over my shoulder." Lex told him while nudging Kal's right leg. 

Kal complied. Lex slipped his hand down to rub the fluid into the tight hole, sliding in just one finger he felt Kal relax around it. Milking more of the fluid Lex coated himself. Lex slid a hand under Kal's left leg and raised it to rest on his bare shoulder. 

Kal was watching him, a small smile on his lips as Lex carefully positioned his cock. "If I hurt you..." 

"You will not, Beloved." 

Lex nodded and then pushed forward. Kal's body opened easily to him, but then tightened behind, molding itself to Lex's shape. It felt incredible. Lex bit down on his lip to stop himself from coming from that alone. 

"Lex?" 

"It has never been this good before, Kal." 

"Of course not. You have never done this to me." 

Lex sputtered a laugh at the tone of Kal's voice, imperial, as if no one else could possibly compare to him. Kal looked offended and Lex had to kiss the frown away. Kal clutched at him as their tongues danced together. 

During the kissing, Lex began to thrust just the smallest amount. The friction was wonderful and Kal's body responded to him with release and clutching motions that no human had ever managed. 

Lex found he needed all his breath and to move harder. He lifted up and took hold of Kal's legs, lifting them high and wide, thrusting hard and deep into his lover's body. Kal's head was thrown back, his body bowing upward. 

"Yes, Lex, harder!" 

Lex grinned slightly as he complied. He knew he'd find bruises later where his pelvic bone was hitting against Kal's body. He just couldn't find it in him to care. Kal was so into the moment and this new side to his lover mesmerized Lex. 

Kal watched Lex's face transform as he pounded harder and harder. Kal could feel the need to come building inside him. He wondered if it would amuse Lex to see him ejaculate like a human. Then Lex shifted and hit something inside Kal that he didn't know existed. 

A scream tore from Kal's throat as his cock spasmed and covered his chest with ropes of come. Each time Lex hit that spot another spurt happened. Kal was banging his head against the bed, his hands leaving bruises on Lex's flesh where he clutched him. The scream tapered off to whimpers but the thrashing continued. 

Lex managed to hang on by the barest thread. He pumped deep into Kal until Kal's body locked down on him, the shock of being trapped combined with the pressure on his cock sent Lex over the edge and he groaned as he flooded Kal's insides. 

Kal whimpered once more and then went limp under Lex. Lex slowly lowered Kal's legs before lying down on his chest. He panted softly as he wondered how long Kal's body would take to relax. Not that he minded still being inside Kal. He was exhausted but extremely happy. He licked lazily at a spot of come on Kal's chest and went into his swoon knowing that he'd have to convince Kal to let him do this again. 

Neither man moved until the light of dawn began to peek into the window the next morning. Lex woke slowly to the feel of Kal's ass contracting around his morning wood. Two big hands gripped his ass, kneading it firmly. He nuzzled against Kal's throat. 

"I would ask if you enjoyed last night but I think that's a big yeah." 

"Last night was very enlightening." Kal rumbled, his throat vibrating against Lex's face. 

"Does that mean..." 

"Move, Lex!" 

Lex grinned as he began to pump into Kal. He took it slow and easy until Kal lifted him to get the position he wanted for the stroking of that spot inside. Lex smiled as he hit the spot again and again. Kal's cries of pleasure echoed off the walls. 

"Blood." Kal panted. 

Lex stopped thrusting to lean over and grab the small dagger that always rested on the table by the bed. Cutting his wrist, Lex held it close to Kal's mouth and watched as Kal sipped at the blood. Kal's trilling began and Lex waited until Kal had his fill and the wound closed. 

Lex lifted Kal's legs, spreading them wide as he began to pump into his lover once more. He listened for the trilling to lessen and then he shifted so he could hit the spot that drove Kal to shoot. Kal was in heaven as Lex drove deeply into him. As Lex stabbed against that spot over and over marveling at the continued ejaculate each stroke brought. 

Kal's chest was so wet with his sperm that it began to flow down his ribs to puddle on the bed. Had he not been locked in the high from Lex's blood it might have tickled. Kal trilled until his voice gave out. Lex moaned as the sudden silence made him aware of his need to come. 

Kal's hand reached for Lex pulling him down into a kiss as he locked around his lover once more. Lex's dick responded to the tight muscles by flooding Kal's insides. The two men shared gentle open-mouthed kisses as they calmed. 

The two were dozing when the door chime woke them. Kal relaxed around Lex, allowing his dick to slip free. Lex rolled off his lover and watched as Kal rose to check the door. He looked at Lex. 

"It's my fathers. You should put on your robe and answer the door while I shower." 

Lex looked shocked, Kal never bothered with clothes or worrying that he smelled of sex with his fathers. Then it occurred to him that Kal was never covered with his own essence when he let them see him, it had always been Lex's come decorating his chest and belly. 

Lex nodded and rose to pull on the robe he normally used to allow the servants to bring in meals or messages. He heard the shower start as he opened the door. Jhan immediately pulled him into a hug. 

Jor rumbled behind them. "I guess the wedding night went well. Where is Kal? I need to speak with him." 

"He's in the shower." 

Jhan looked surprised. "Alone?" 

"Of course, alone. No one else would be there. I'm a husband now, I won't share." 

Jhan grinned at him. "I mean why are you not with him?" 

"You guys were at the door." 

"I am confused, Lex. Kal normally would greet us without bathing." Jor spoke with a frown. 

"Jor, stop. Do you not remember our wedding night and your father knocking on the door early in the morning?" 

Jor blushed and Lex suppressed the grin that threatened. Jhan petted his lover lightly as he began to talk to Lex. 

"Nick has contacted us. The babies are maturing, he wants us to hurry unless we plan on them being born without us there." 

"Shit, I must bathe." 

Lex ran toward the bathroom, forgetting his fathers-in-law and ran full tilt into Kal. "Babies, bath, hurry." Lex exclaimed before he pushed past Kal. 

Kal looked in bemusement at his fathers as Jhan laughed loudly. Jor looked at his son and answered the question in his eyes. 

"We need to get back to the base, our children are soon to be born." 

Kal nodded. "No wonder he is so crazed. He wants this so badly. I will dress. We will meet you at the field." 

Jhan and Jor left with Jhan still chuckling. Jor looked at his lover and was pleased that he was happy. Jhan'd found a kindred spirit in Lex and that made Jor happy. When the door closed behind them Kal went back into the bathroom. Lex was scrubbing furiously at his skin, turning it a nice shade of pink. 

"You do not need to be sterile for the trip there." 

Lex turned to grin at him. Crooking his finger he wiggled his hips seductively. "Thinking about having a child makes me feel horny. Is that weird?" 

"We are still on our honeymoon, Beloved." 

Kal stepped into the shower and wrapped his hand around Lex's cock to jack him. Lex's head dropped forward, exposing his neck. Kal latched onto the offered flesh. He sucked hard as he tightened his grip. Releasing the flesh of Lex's neck, Kal spoke. 

"Last night was enchanting, Beloved. I enjoyed the feel of you inside me. I think my father is missing out on something wonderful." 

Lex moaned. "He doesn't miss what he can have anytime he wants. He is just of a different mind set than you, my beautiful husband." 

Kal stilled and Lex looked up at him. Lex leaned forward to kiss the soft lips of his husband. Kal moaned softly as he began to stroke once more. For several minutes they were lost in each other. Lex came with a sigh and Kal held him close letting the water wash down over them. Kal's mind replaying the words - beautiful husband. It sank in at last; Lex was his by choice. That was better than Kal ever imagined it could be. 

When Lex felt steady he pushed gently at Kal. "We need to go. Jor will never forgive me if I make us late for the birth of his daughter." 

Kal kissed him before letting go and they hurried to dry off and dress. Then as usual Kal picked him up to run them to the airfield. Jhan smiled at them indulgently as they entered the spacecraft. Jor made no comment; he just started the engine and got them in the air. 

Kal held Lex close as he slipped a hand underneath the robe to caress Lex's body. Lex turned his face to hide it against Kal's throat as the need built. He came with an almost silent sigh. 

Jhan leaned over to kiss Jor as he frowned. "Behave, Jor. We were just as bad." 

"We were never like that." 

"I remember you being worse, Father." Kal said. 

Lex grinned against Kal's throat and stayed silent. Jhan chuckled as he swatted at his son. "He thinks he is so circumspect." 

"Well he is more since he took the throne but I remember quite well how he used to need to whisk you away several times a day." 

The rest of the trip was made in silence as Jor glowered at the controls and the others tried not to giggle. 

* * *

Val was waiting at the landing field for them. He ran over as soon as the hatch opened. "You must hurry! Nick says he cannot delay the births any longer." 

Kal and Jor grabbed up their husbands and left Val standing by the ship. He followed at a more leisurely pace. Kal reached the lab first and ran past startled workers toward where the incubator had been the last time they were there. Mara looked up as they pelted past her and smiled. 

"Kal, Nick moved the babies to the private quarters you used the last time you were here." 

Lex waved to her as Kal veered back toward the exit. He nearly ran his fathers' down, but Jor got the idea and turned as well. Val was waiting by the housing unit and he grinned at them. 

"You didn't let me finish." 

"Val." Kal hissed at him as Jor pushed past them to enter the building. Kal followed with Lex twisting like a child wanting down. 

Jor and Jhan were next to the incubator and Nick was doing something to the controls. Lex ran the rest of the way to them and looked at Nick. "Why are they early?" 

"Babies have their own timetable, Lex. I'm just a little surprised that both seem to be ready at the same time." 

Lex looked down into the apparatus to see his son and Jor's daughter holding onto each other's hands. His son's face looked angry as he used his free hand to bang against the Plexiglas. 

"He's your son alright." Nick chuckled. 

Another few clicks of switches and the cover began to rise. Kal was standing behind Lex and wrapped one arm around his husband's waist. Lex reached down and lifted his son carefully, as Jhan reached for his daughter. 

Jor and Kal exchanged sappy grins as they each reached around to help support the newborns. Lex bent slightly and kissed the tiny redhead child. Jhan was already crooning a lullaby to his daughter who looked at him as if she already knew who he was. 

Kal touched a small fist and Thor immediately grabbed his finger. "He is beautiful, Lex. I am almost sorry you do not have this hair." 

"It may be prized here but on Earth I was teased unmercifully about it. Lionel hated that I took after my mother." 

"His name has no place here, Lex. I am pleased that our son looks like my Beloved." 

Lex bit his lip to distract himself from the tears that threatened. Thor turned as of seeking out the girl who had shared the incubator with him. She let out a plaintive wail and he leaned toward the sound. 

"They will be hungry, Lex, we must feed them." Jhan told him. 

Nick nodded and motioned to the chairs that Val had constructed for the couples. They were wide enough for the two men to sit next to each other and deep enough that one man could sit behind the other. Nick went to get the bottles he'd prepared with Mara's help earlier. 

As Jhan and Lex settled in the chairs they discovered that the babies became distressed if they were too far from each other. Kal and Jor moved the chairs closer together, then they sat on the outside, so that the babies could actually touch each other. 

Nick came back and grinned down at them as he held out the bottles. "Don't you think they should be dressed? Call me silly but I imagine that the need to urinate will be on them soon." 

As if that was a signal, Thor sprayed his father, Kal. Lex looked up expecting Kal to be at least irritated but he just laughed and bent to kiss his son on the nose. "Dressing sounds like a good idea." 

As Jhan and Lex gave the babies their first bottle, Kal and Jor managed to get them into diapers. After the babies drank their fill, Jhan gave Lex instruction in how to get the air bubbles out. 

Nick and Val excused themselves and left the men to bond with their new children. Jhan was humming softly as Jor held them. He looked up at his husband and asked softly. "What shall we call her?" 

"I will let you decide, Jhan. She looks so much like you that I think something to denote that would be proper." 

"I do not know. Maybe something to commemorate her brother-in-law since he is partly responsible for her existence." 

They looked at Lex and Kal grinned in pleasure that they would honor his husband that way. Lex was quickly losing his battle with the tears. 

"I think she should be named as Jor suggested - for her father. What about Janith? It means the god's have smiled on you." 

"This is an Earth name? It is exquisite. Jor may I?" 

"I gave you leave, did I not? Janith it is." 

Kal cuddled his teary husband closer and watched as Lex began to doze with his son. The day was spent with the four men taking turns caring for the babes. Val, Nick and Mara joined them for dinner. Lex learned to eat one-handed so that he did not have to put his son in the crib. 

When bedtime came, they found that the babies were inconsolable when moved to separate rooms. They were fine as long as they could hear or see the other. Not even in sleep could they move them away from each other. It was as though the children were bonded mentally. 

There was only one solution, trading nights, the babies with Jor and Jhan one night the next with Lex and Kal. This also meant Jhan and Lex spent even more time together since they were the main caregivers for the children. 

* * *

Life settled into a routine as the babies grew. The four men were happy, Lex busy working with Nick and Mara on the days that Kal took care of the children. Other days were spent as lovers only. Lex was amazed that the sex never seemed to pale. 

When the children were ten, the four decided to leave Hatu to care for things at home while they took a trip to Earth. There had been many changes made there per Lex's input and Kal wanted him to see the progress. 

Thor and Janith were excited at the prospect of their first trip in space. Of course they quickly became bored at the inactivity and asked to go into cold sleep for most of the trip. 

Lex turned to look at Kal once the children were safely cradled in the cryo chamber and grinned. "Race you to our quarters." 

Kal grinned as he watched Lex's ass wiggle as he ran along the corridor. He made no move to actually catch him; it was more fun watching him move and knowing that soon he'd be receiving the pleasure of Lex moving in a different rhythm. 

Over the next month, the four men seldom ventured from their quarters. Honeymoons in space were quite entertaining, especially when you could turn off the grav unit and float after an intense orgasm. 

At the space field on Earth, the children danced as they waited for the hatch to be opened. Kal laughed as Jhan and Lex grabbed onto hands to keep the kids from rabbiting as soon as a wide enough gap appeared in the doorway. 

At the foot of the ramp, Chloe Sullivan waited for them. She had been one of Lex's trusted lieutenants during the rebellion. When Jor-El had decided to give back all but major rule to the humans; she had been selected by Lex to be the main liaison. 

She smiled at the excited children as they tugged in an attempt to get free. "Lex, the field is secure, they can wander if you don't mind." 

The children were released as Lex moved forward to hug Chloe. Kal watched with a small scowl on his face. Lex could feel it but made no move to cut the hug short. The spunky blond had helped him through some difficult times; she deserved a decent hug. 

Pulling back he watched as Jor followed the children. "It's good to see you again. I can hardly wait to get blitzed and talk with you." 

"We'll do that tonight after the boring state dinner. I have a limo waiting to take you to the White House. Security will be easier there." 

"I imagine there are those who still think I'm a traitor." 

"Mostly the older generation who seem to forget that the good old days also had problems. Do you know how long it will take for the children to gain the advantages of the yellow sun?" 

"Thor may not get as much from it as Janith. We've been bathing them with the full spectrum for the last month. Kal said it took him about sixty days to be able to fly." 

"We'll just have to keep them in secured areas until we know they are impervious." 

They had been walking toward the limo as the two spoke. Jor and Jhan grabbed up the children and carted them bodily into the vehicle. Lex ended up between Chloe and Kal as the kids bounced from side to side to see as much as possible. 

"He's a beautiful boy, Lex. I mean, I've seen his pictures but they don't do justice to his personality. It's perfect that he got Kal's eyes with that red hair." 

"They look great together, don't they? I'm not sure how anyone will ever court either of them, they are such a package deal." 

"When Mercy and Cill visited she told me that you trade off nights with the children. That must make it easier to parent. She also told me he was banging on the cover of the incubator to get out. Guess that red hair isn't a lie." 

Kal leaned over to look at Chloe. "What does that mean?" He was tired of being ignored and he really did want the answer. 

"It's a myth that redheaded people have bad tempers." 

"Ah, well losing the hair does not change that it seems." 

Chloe giggled as Lex frowned from one to the other. It was so good to see him again. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. The growl warned her shortly before Lex was bodily moved into Kal's lap. She flinched as she waited to be incinerated. Lex gripped Kal's head and turned him so that their eyes met. The communication was instant, silent and Kal soon buried his face against Lex's throat. Chloe took a deep breath as Jhan spoke. 

"Excuse our son, he is very possessive. It is an El trait I am afraid. It that where we are going?" Jhan pointed to a big building that the limo was turning toward. 

"Yes. We have a suite set up for you. I think you will be quite comfortable. You'll have several hours to rest before the state dinner tonight." 

"The children wish to 'sightsee'. Will you arrange for some of our men here to go with them for that?" 

"You'd let them out with just guards? I'd planned to keep them on the grounds until we see if the sun..." 

"I will not stifle them in that way. Our people will care for them as if they were their own." 

"How can you be sure that they won't take a bribe? There are many who would kidnap a child from the house of El." 

"We will determine the loyalty of any who guard our children, be they human or Kryptonian." 

Chloe looked at Lex but he was whispering into Kal's ear and didn't notice. Jhan smiled at her as Jor worked to get the window down so that the children could see better. 

"Sir, that window is bullet proof, you should..." Jor looked at her and she closed her mouth with an audible snap. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. 

An hour later the men were settled in the suite, several Kryptonians had been bled and read. The children were dressed as Earth children and allowed to leave with three Kryptonians and a human nanny, who'd submitted to the bloodletting. 

Chloe went off to take care of last minute details. Kal held Lex in his lap as Lex channel surfed. They had kept the children shielded from the cameras at the landing field. They had both changed a lot since the last official photographs. Lex felt that was a little extra safety precaution. 

Jor and Jhan disappeared and now and again the sounds of Jhan moaning drowned out the TV newscaster. Lex actually laughed aloud at the speculation about their life on Krypton. One female, Lois Lane, stated that Lex Luthor was a racial traitor and should be tried as such. Kal growled and Lex made a mental note to check over the guest list and make sure Chloe banned her cousin from attending any of the events that the El's would be attending. He didn't want Kal burning reporters in public. 

After an hour of listening to the varied reports Kal grew weary. He lifted his husband and carried him into their bedroom. Soon Lex's moans were blending with Jhan's in a swirl of heated pleasure. 

* * *

The children were behaving well, in spite of the strictures their parents had placed on them before they left. The guards weren't surprised that their charges were so smart. Only the nanny seemed taken aback as the boy carried on a conversation with a man they had met in the park. 

"But that is not correct. The engines would overheat if you do that." 

"No, sir. I can show you the formula if you want." 

Janith had left her nephew talking to the professor and was watching a young girl climb like a monkey on the jungle gym. After intense study she moved across the grass and began to work her way up along side the human girl. 

"Hello, my name is Janith. Why do you climb on this?" 

"It's fun." 

"But it is just exercise. You can get that in other forms." 

"Hey, nobody asked you to come over here." 

A woman watched as two large Kryptonians converged on the jungle gym and she quickly realized that the girl her daughter had just insulted was the daughter of the emperor. Jumping to her feet she ran to grab her daughter. 

Janith watched puzzled, as the woman carried the protesting girl from the park. She turned to look at the guards. "Are all Earth children so vapid?" 

"Most children are not as intelligent as you, highness." 

"I must tell Father to correct this." 

She allowed the man to lower her to the ground and ran back to Thor's side. "This is tiresome, Thor. I wish to do something else." 

The professor looked from the boy to the girl and he too realized whom he was talking to. He grinned at them. "Why don't you have your bodyguards take you to the mall? You can discover much about our culture there." 

"What is a mall?" 

The man pointed across the park to where the shopping mall was teeming with afternoon business. The nanny looked that way and then toward the guards. They nodded; each of them took a passenger and flew to the mall that was actually about a mile away. 

The children were finding it great fun to be flown around from place to place. As they entered the mall they were assaulted with sights and smells of human's going about their business. 

The nanny smiled at the children. "What would you like to do? We could check out the toy store, or the arcade." 

"I'm hungry." Thor announced; he had his Kryptonian father's bottomless stomach. Janith rolled her eyes, but nodded. 

The nanny turned to lead the way to the food court. Janith toured the area with one of the guards as Thor went from one to the next ordering anything that caught his eye. The table that the nanny and the third guard located barely held all the trays with the things Thor had requested. Janith had been pickier; she had a single tray, which her guard ended up holding until they could pull a second table over next to the first. 

They had finished eating when a news crew came running into the room. The Kryptonians immediately blocked them from the children. The two who grabbed them up turned them so that all that appeared on the news that evening was the backs of the two youngest Els. 

Jor-El had been quite effusive with his praise of their quick thinking. Lex had been forced to drag Kal into the bedroom and fuck him out of his temper. Once Kal drifted to sleep, Lex rose and went to find Chloe. He waited at her office door until she finished her conversation. She stood and hurried to him as soon as she lowered the receiver. 

"Lex, I'm sorry. The press was told that no one was to photograph the children. I don't know what else to say." 

"You can get on the telephone right now and tell Lois that she best find a spot to hide until we leave. I will not have our children hurt in any way. Lois has always gone too far but this time she isn't considering the possible consequences. Kal is not pleased. I will not stop him if she crosses the line again. No one endangers our children." 

He turned and left without another word, leaving the threat unsaid but painfully obvious. Chloe chewed her lip. Walking back around her desk she picked up the telephone. 

"Uncle Sam, I need you to do something. /// Lois isn't listening; she tried to film the El children at the mall earlier today. /// Lex made it clear that if she does it again he won't stop Kal-El or Jor-El from going after her. /// I think she'll be a small pile of ash if she tries anything else. /// Get her away from here. If she won't go, then kidnap her and lock her up somewhere. /// Call me when it's taken care of. Thanks Uncle Sam." 

Chloe left her office to check on the arrangements for that evening. With a little luck she'd be able to tell Lex and Kal that Lois was no longer a problem and the evening could be the pleasure she had anticipated. 

* * *

Chloe was glowing as she moved from place to place in the large ballroom. The tables were set, flowers adorned every corner, chamber music would provide a soothing backdrop and most important of all, Lois was now locked in a level four prison cell. 

She took her place as the guests began to arrive. She greeted each before handing them off to an usher for seating. She could feel the excitement as well as apprehension from most of them. The guest list was eclectic, including the current leaders of the nations of the world and a few people who fully expected to be chastised. 

She seriously hoped that the latter would be left for private interviews. She'd seen Lex handle employee problems before the invasion and he'd done it with tact and left people with their dignity - unless they were total fuck-ups. But Jor-El was an unknown; she had only the things she'd heard from others who'd been in his company. 

The room was filled, the guests giving their drink orders to the servers moving about the room. You could tell who needed liquid courage by the proof of the drink ordered. A hush started at the door and spread across the room. Chloe turned to see Jor-El standing shoulder to shoulder with his son. Jhan and Lex flanked them on either side. The four men moved as one into the room. 

Lex was wearing a tux that had obviously been tailored for him. The sleeve on the left had been shortened; his marriage bracelet gleamed on the spot that would have been bare. The others wore formal Kryptonian robes with the House of El emblem on the chest. When the three reached the table set aside for them, Kal and Jor seated their consorts first then took seats. 

Lex signaled to Chloe that dinner could be served. Conversations started gradually and once Chloe was sure things were going smoothly she joined them at the main table. 

"You did a great job, Chloe. How's the mood?" 

"The ones who know they've messed up are nervous, the rest are just glad they were invited." 

"Well we'll try to give them all a good show." 

She and Lex discussed many things as the meal continued. Now and again Kal would ask a question. Jor and Jhan listened carefully, learning more than Chloe realized. As dessert was served, Lex rose and began to circulate. He stopped here and there to exchange a few words, the ones singled out given instructions as to the time and place where he would be discussing their futures with them. 

Kal appeared at his side as the doors to a larger ballroom were opened. Music began and Kal swept Lex into his arms for a waltz. Jor and Jhan joined them and for the first few bars of the Blue Danube the four men floated across the floor alone. Chloe led her father out and that was the catalyst for others to join. 

* * *

The children had been allowed to watch the party on closed circuit but Thor became bored and wandered out onto the balcony to watch the crowd that was gathered outside the grounds. He never saw the man who came from the shadows to grab him. His shout of, "Hey!" drew Janith from the room as the man attempted to tie the boy's hands. 

"Leave him alone!" 

The stranger backhanded the small girl sending her reeling into the side of the building. She hit with a loud thud, had she not been exposed to the radiation from the yellow sun the blow might have killed her, as it was she was only stunned. When she roused the man was gone and so was her nephew and best friend. 

Running swiftly through the mansion she searched for her fathers and Thor's. The small girl burst into the ballroom, shocking people by pushing them aside as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Father!" 

The four men turned and ran toward her voice, Jhan making it to her first and scooping her up into his arms. Being safe opened the floodgates and she began to cry hysterically. 

"Father, he took him, you have to find him!" 

Jhan was examining the swelling knot on the side of her head as Jor petted her back gently. As Lex heard her words he turned and fled the ballroom, Kal hot on his heels. They found the children's room empty. As Lex tore frantically through the bedding, and ducked to look under the bed, Kal was on the balcony looking for clues. 

Jhan and Jor entered the room with the crying Janith. She'd never in her life spent more than an hour away from Thor. Lex moved quickly to her and wrapped his arms around her and Jhan. 

"Baby, you need to calm down. We need you to tell us everything you can remember." 

"I want Thor!" 

Kal joined them and the four men surrounded her with their arms, allowing her a minute to settle. "Please, Janith, we need you baby. We need to know what you saw." The fear in Kal's voice almost broke Lex. 

"He was big." 

Jhan wiped away her tears. "How big, Janith? Big like Kal and Jor?" 

"No but almost." 

"That's good, baby. What was he wearing?" 

"He was all in black clothes, no pretty colors. And he was tying Thor's hands. I yelled and he hit me." 

"Where was the nanny?" 

"She was supposed to be getting us chocolate. She was going to read to us." 

Kal gave Lex's arm a squeeze as he left the room to look for the nanny. He found her body stuffed in the linen closet down the hall from the children's room. Chloe came running toward him. 

"Kal, I have men searching the grounds for clues. All the guests will be held until we're sure that none of them were involved." 

Later Kal would thank her for her quick thinking but at that moment his thoughts were on turning whoever had taken his son into a pile of ash. She followed Kal back toward the children's room, motioning to the armed man she'd stationed at the juncture of the hallway to stand outside the door. 

Janith had calmed somewhat but her small body thrummed with tension. She was sitting on a chair and Jhan was fitting a mento ray onto her head. Lex moved quickly to Kal, taking his hand as they waited for Janith to give them an image of the man. The picture formed, Lex began to curse. 

"He's fucking dead." 

"Yes, he will be as soon as we find him. Who is he, Lex?" 

Kal sounded calm but Lex knew what was flashing through his husband's mind. "His name is Dominic, he was my father's main suck-up toady. Chloe, we need to know everything about him." 

"I'm on it." 

She flipped open her cellphone and began issuing orders. Jor moved to the Kryptonian comm and made a call to the local barracks. Within a few minutes the room was filled with Kryptonians. They were all shown the picture Janith had created. All the windows opened and they shot through them to search for the young prince. 

Once the four of them were left with Chloe, Janith began to cry once more. "Father, I want Thor. Please!" 

Jhan tried to sooth her but she was inconsolable. Kal paced as Jor held onto his husband and daughter. Lex conferred with Chloe in hushed tones. He was shocked when Kal ripped him from her side. 

"I am going to search, Lex. I cannot stand around here while others look for him." 

Lex looked at Kal and saw the fury in his eyes. "Kal, if you find him bring him back here." 

"Of course, I will bring our son home." 

"That's not what I mean, Kal. I want him publicly executed. I want a message sent, not just for our son's sake but for all children. Bring him to me and I will see that he is punished." 

"If he has done to Thor the things Lionel..." 

"Especially if he's done something like that." Lex had tried to keep those thoughts from his mind, but now his fear spiked. "Find him, Kal, bring our son home to me." 

Chloe watched as the two men clung to each other for a long minute. Then Kal launched himself from the balcony. Jhan held out his hand and Lex joined them in holding Janith as she continued to wail and call for Thor. 

* * *

Thor had been drugged to keep him silent. He was laid out on the back seat of the car as Dominic drove through the night. He thought that he'd covered his tracks well. He expected to be far from the city before the drug wore off. 

As he stopped for a light, he looked back over the seat at the small redheaded boy. He was the image of Lex at that age. Dominic was sure that he would be as sweet. Lionel had shared Lex with him, when Dominic had pleased him. He'd seen them at the park that morning, had known instantly that it was the El children. 

He figured to enjoy himself with the boy as he contemplated how to get the most from the situation. Getting into the White House had been easier than he expected. He'd managed to keep on the good side of many people in high places over the years. Several of which considered Lex to be a traitor to the human race. It was easy enough to get them to help him get in. 

The light changed and he turned left to get onto the freeway. He didn't stop until morning. The motel was in a seedy part of town and he asked for a cabin far from the main part of the hotel. He opened the room, then went back to get the boy. As he placed him on the bed Thor stirred. "Janith?" 

Dominic was too tired to break the boy in, besides he wanted to get to his hideaway so he wouldn't need to worry about anyone hearing if the boy screamed. So he drugged him once more and waited for it to kick in before he lay down and pulled the small body close. 

* * *

Janith had been sleeping fitfully; she sat up and screamed as miles away Thor called out to her. The four men converged on her small bed. They'd been discussing how to move the search forward. All the places Chloe had located had been checked and he wasn't at any of them. 

Kal had come home only a short while before, he was tired, scared and most of all furious. He knew that every hour lowered the chances that Thor would be unharmed. Jhan cuddled his daughter as she babbled. "Father, I heard him. Thor is scared. Go get him, now!" 

"Baby, we want to go get him. We don't know where he is." 

"He's in a dirty room. It smells bad." 

Lex reached out to cup her cheek. "What does it smell like, Janith?" 

"Like those nasty things that man outside sucks on." 

Lex turned to look toward the door. "You - get in here." 

The guard stuck his head in the door. "Yes, sir?" 

"What has Janith seen you sucking on?" 

"Excuse me, sir?" 

"Those white things, they smell bad." 

"I smoke, sir, maybe that's what she means." 

"Show her!" 

He pulled the pack from his pocket and Janith nodded. "Thank you. You can go back to your post. Call Chloe and tell her I need her." The guard nodded and left the room. 

Kal watched as the gears turned in his husband's head. Janith continued to whine as Jhan tried to quiet her. They knew the look on Lex's face; he was collecting, collating, extrapolating - he turned suddenly and knelt in front of Janith. 

"Baby, can you tell me anything else about where Thor is?" 

"The bad man is holding him on the bed." 

"Can you see that or is Thor telling you?" 

"I can see a little, but he gave Thor something and now he is sleeping again." 

Lex rose and paced once more. The others watched. His son was in a room that smelled of cigarettes, probably a cheap motel. If Dominic had driven at the speed limit, he wouldn't chance being stopped, until just before Janith woke up, on a major highway... Lex turned toward the computer on the desk across the room. 

He was plotting out possible locations as the door opened and Chloe entered. "Lex, what is it?" 

"Janith is linked with Thor. They're in a motel room. One that still allows smoking. It'll be out of the way but close to the freeway. He's tired, so he'll be sleeping for a while. He couldn't be more than," Lex pulled the map from the computer and drew a circle. "They'll be somewhere in this area. I want this on TV, radio, fuck blast it on every channel. I want people calling if they see any child with red hair." 

"I'll do it right away." Chloe ran from the room as Lex turned back to his family. 

He knelt once more by Janith. "Baby, Kal and I are going to go look for Thor. I'm going to have a phone with me. If you hear Thor or see anything Jor or Jhan will tell me." 

"Lex, please find him." Jor looked at his daughter as she issued her plea. 

Once more Lex had taken charge and they were happy to allow that. He'd become a focal point in their lives and they had utmost faith in him. Lex lifted the small phone from the desk and donned the earpiece. 

Jor followed them to the balcony. "This animal will die by Kryptonian laws, Lex." 

"Yes, Father, he will, in a public broadcast sent all over the world." Kal took hold of Lex and lifted them into the air. "Which way, Beloved?" 

"South." Kal banked and turned in the direction Lex had chosen. 

As always, action brought calm, neither of them were good at waiting. Kal flew where Lex pointed. Now that Kal knew his son might wake he extended his hearing, hoping to catch the familiar beat of his son's heart, but there were too many other noises. 

Lex was deep in his own head, searching for all he could remember about Dominic. He wasn't even sure why he'd pointed Kal to the south, it just seemed right to him. Kal flew them over the main freeways, moving further from the center of the circle. As he reached the edge of the area Lex had mapped back they turned to follow another freeway. 

It had been a couple of hours when the phone buzzed. "Yes." 

"Lex, Janith says Thor is waking. Should I have her try to tell him something?" 

"Yes, tell her to have him get out of the room if he can. If Dominic wakes tell him to scream for us, Kal may hear him." 

Kal stopped moving, dividing his attention between keeping them airborne and extending his hearing as much as he could. Lex could hear Janith talking as if Thor were in the room, telling him that his dad and papa were looking for him. 

When she let out a small screech, Kal swung them around; Lex tucked his face into Kal's neck to protect his eyes. 

* * *

Dominic woke as Thor crawled from the bed. He reached out and grabbed the kid's arm yanking him back toward the bed. Thor let out a loud yell, "Papa!" 

Dominic knew that he needed to move and fast. The yell would bring the curious. He grabbed up the still screaming boy and ran for his car. Throwing him into the back seat he quickly secured him to the frame of the front seat. 

He's just merged with traffic when two figures dropped from the sky and landed in front of his car. Holding on to Lex with one arm, the Kryptonian allowed the car to push him along until the speed was reduced carefully. 

Dominic jumped from the car and ran hoping to escape. Kal circled the car, put Lex down and ripped off the door. He snapped the bonds, lifted his son and cradled him to his chest. Lex wrapped himself around the two of them. 

Kal turned to look at the fleeing man. For a moment he considered breaking his promise to Lex. His husband seemed to read his thoughts. "Kal, bring him." 

"Yes, Beloved." He let Lex take Thor from his arms and launched himself after the fleeing man. 

Chloe had relayed their location to the other Kryptonians patrolling. Lex was soon surrounded by several as Kal brought back a whimpering Dominic. He'd pissed his pants and the minute Kal dropped him he scrabbled across the area to where Lex stood. 

"Lex, please don't let him kill me. He said he was going to roast me alive. You can't let him do that to me. I deserve a trial." 

"Kal, read him." 

Dominic shrieked as Kal lifted him by one arm, dislocating his shoulder, hit him hard enough to split his lip. The drop of blood Kal consumed brought a roar from him as he read what Dominic had planned. The only reason he survived the next moment was the hand Lex had placed on Kal's arm. 

Lex could read the truth in Kal's eyes. Lex kept Kal focused on him as he issued orders. 

"Take him back and hold him in a cell until time for his punishment." 

One of the Kryptonians grabbed the whimpering man and flew him away. Kal wrapped his arms around his family, both men turning to look more carefully at the silent boy. Kal clicked on his X-ray vision to scan his son, Lex waited. 

"He is untouched." 

Lex nodded. "Thor, how do you feel?" 

"Papa, why did that man steal me?" 

"He's a bad man who is insane. Don't worry, he'll never hurt anyone again." 

"Can we go home? Janith is upset." 

"Yes, Thor, I know. She helped us find you." 

"Dad, can we fly?" 

Kal smiled at the eager tone of his son's voice. It seemed that the boy was going to come out of this mostly unscathed. 

"Yes, Thor, we'll fly." Kal lifted them up for a rapid flight back to the White House. 

They were met as soon as they touched down by Jor, Jhan, and Janith. Thor wiggled to get down, and Lex put him on his feet watching as Janith latched on to him. The children hugged each other as Jhan and Jor hugged Kal and Lex. 

Hours later, the four men entered the cell where Dominic was being held. His guards had ignored his pleas for medical help. The head of the troops still stationed on Earth had completed his own blood interrogation. All that remained was for the emperor to carry out his required read of the accused. 

"Dominic, I am here to pass judgement." 

"Lex, please! You can't let them do this. I wouldn't have hurt him. I was just..." 

"Silence!" Jor bellowed. 

Lex stepped closer and bent to look Dominic in the eye. "He is my son, I'm not Lionel, no one fucks my child!" 

Dominic slumped as he finally realized that he had no chance of walking away. Jor signaled and the camera equipment was activated. 

"Citizens of Earth, we have given you back all but minor rule of your planet. This was done at the behest of the heir's husband and consort, Lex-El. There are certain crimes that we will not allow. Sex with children is forbidden, causing harm to children is forbidden. This is non-negotiable." 

Jor walked over to where Dominic was slumped. Two of the guards pulled him erect. 

"This man was captured with our grandson, Thor-El bound in his car. During blood interrogation it was discovered that he intended to use the child for his sexual pleasure. It has come to my attention that he has done this to other boys." 

As the guards held him Jor used a small dagger to cut Dominic's forearm. He ran a finger through the blood and took a taste. He shuddered as he read the truth. Rubbing his finger through it once more he looked deeper. 

Jor leaned closer to Dominic and whispered to him. "You hurt the son of my heart. Sick creatures like you are not allowed to repeat their crimes." 

Jor turned back to the camera. "On Krypton we deal with our criminals by placing them where they cannot repeat their crimes. The only crimes that we punish by death are crimes against children. You are about to witness this criminal's execution." 

Dominic was dragged over to where a thick concrete wall had been erected. He was chained against it and the guards walked away. Lex and Jhan stood next to their husbands as the two combined their heat vision. They started with his crotch, putting out the flames and allowing him to revive before the next area was burned. 

All over the planet, people watched in horror, or anger, many rushing to their bathrooms to puke. When the body was taken down, Jor once more spoke to the people of the world. 

"This is how we deal with child molesters. Humans must come to realize that sex is for adults, the mixture, same sex partners, opposite sex partners, these things are up to the people involved. Your laws were inadequate to deal with animals such as this one. We will not allow men or women such as this to continue." 

The feed was cut and the four men made their way back to the private area. Chloe was waiting for them. Lex walked over to her. 

"This is going to cause problems. I want you to arrange for me to go on TV tomorrow. Who is the current most respected TV journalist?" 

"Actually, Lois should probably do it." 

"Lois?" 

"She has a large following and she'll be on your side about this, Uncle Sam's influence." 

"Alright, tell her it's conditional on her staying away from the children for the rest of our stay." 

Chloe reached out to touch his arm. "Are you alright, Lex?" 

"I have no guilt over Dominic." 

"That's not what I was asking." 

"I know. Let it go, Clo. I have my family they will get me past any distress I feel. My son is safe, so is any other child he might have hurt in the future." 

She nodded. The method was difficult to deal with, but she wouldn't shed any tears over a pedophile. She left the men alone to go talk to Lois. When the door closed behind her, they went into the room where the children were sleeping. Jhan and Jor got onto the bed on either side of Janith as Lex and Kal flanked Thor. For the rest of the stay on Earth the four men would be extremely vigilant. 

* * *

Lex was still sipping his first cup of coffee when Chloe entered the sitting room the next morning. She filled a cup from the cart set up and took a seat next to him at the table. He'd been reading the morning papers as Kal and Jhan played with the children. 

Jor was in the den with the leaders of his troops, discussing how they were to deal with all the prisoners currently serving sentences for sex crimes. The notion of rape had never occurred to him and when he'd heard it spoken of on a news program he'd asked Lex to explain the word. Now he had decided that rape should be classified with pedophilia. 

Within a month anyone guilty of such crimes would cease to live. Each would be blood interrogated so that there were no doubts. Executions would be public; a reminder to anyone who might be thinking of committing sex crimes that once caught, the penalty would be swift and permanent. 

Chloe sipped the hot coffee as she waited for Lex to speak. He dropped the last paper to the pile on the floor. "Do you have things set up for today?" 

"Yes. I understand that you will be making an announcement about how things are going to go." 

"Chloe, I've lived in a rational world for the last ten years. Do you have any clue how fucked up humans actually are?" 

"Yeah, but there's going to be an outcry." 

"Don't you think I know that? Hell, once upon a time I'd have been lobbing bombs at this place over what happened yesterday. The only alternative is rule taken from you again. That means more troops, more war." 

"Lex, I have faith in you. I know you wouldn't accept this if you weren't one hundred percent sure it was the best thing to do. I'm on your side, I know how it could have gone." 

"When will we be going on the air?" 

"The studio is ready whenever you are. Lois is on her way here. I got her word to behave, but I'm prepared to lock her ass back up if necessary." 

Lex chuckled. Chloe was pleased to see him smile. Thor came over to the table and leaned against Lex's side. Lex wrapped his arm around the boy and nuzzled his red hair. 

"Papa, come play with us." 

"I can't right now, kiddo. I have to go make like a ruler." 

"But that's grandpa's job." 

"But here, where I was born, grandpa lets me speak for him." 

"Like you do for Dad when he's not around at home?" 

"Exactly like that. Some very bad things have happened here and we are going to make them stop. I have to explain to people how this will work." 

"Is Aunt Chloe going to help?" 

"Actually, Aunt Chloe's cousin is going to help." 

Janith called Thor's name and he kissed his papa's cheek before running back across the room. Chloe watched Lex as he watched his son with a smile on his face. She would much rather show everyone first hand what family life was like in a Kryptonian household. 

Lex rose and left the room to dress. He'd decided against wearing his normal form of clothing. He donned a suit, a lavender shirt, and added a deeper purple tie. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried on a smile. He couldn't quite believe that he once felt comfortable dressed that way. 

Kal appeared behind him. "Lex, Father would like to talk to you for a minute before you go." 

Kal's arms circled him and he squeezed lightly. Lex dropped his head back against Kal's shoulder. Kal nuzzled his cheek. "I really hate this." 

"I know, Beloved. But no one is better equipped to handle this. You know how to move people. How to make them 'see' what is important." 

"You always believe in me, don't you?" 

"You have never let me down." 

Lex turned in his lover's arms; they shared a long kiss. Kal held his hand as they went into the room where Jor was still talking with his men. He looked up. "Lex-El, you are ready. I wanted to ask you if there is any other crime that you feel we should take on policing." 

"The other crimes are the ones that you send people to the Phantom Zone for." 

"Would you suggest that we use the zone for human criminals?" 

"No, Father. I don't wish to extend anyone's life in the hope that they will reform. Let the other crimes continue to be dealt with as they are now." 

"I will accept your council in this." 

Lex nodded and turned to leave the room. "Lex-El, you bring honor to our house. I am pleased to have you speaking for me today." 

"Thank you, Father." 

Kal accompanied Lex to the studio. Lois was already there; she was ordering the crew to move the chairs closer. The camera crew was checking the lighting. Lex took several deep breaths before he announced his presence. 

"Ms. Lane." 

She turned to look at him, her eyes appraising. Kal moved forward slightly. "Down, boy. I'm just making sure he is camera ready." 

"Ms. Lane, I do remember a few things about media appearances. Are you ready to begin?" 

"Yes, shall we take a seat?" 

Lex walked over and sat in the chair to the left. A technician came over to fit him with the small microphone. Lois sat next to him and after a couple of tests the interview began. Lois didn't waste time she got right to the heart of the matter. 

"Lex-El, thank you for taking time to talk to me today." 

"You're welcome, Ms. Lane." 

"There was a lot of criticism in the papers today. Would you explain how you could stand by calmly as a man who was once close to you was brutally executed without a trial?" 

"He received a trial. He was tried by the Emperor, there is no higher or more accurate form of trial." 

"Accurate? Explain that please." 

"Kryptonians have the ability to read a persons thoughts by ingesting their blood. On their home planet it is reserved for bonding with a mate, swearing a blood oath, or as you saw, to determine the truth." 

"How are we to know that it works?" 

"You have my word." 

"Some would say your word is based on your attachment to Kal-El." 

"Yes, some would. They would be wrong. My son was lucky, I wasn't. My father 'shared' whenever Dominic pleased him." 

"Are you saying that he abused you?" 

"Abused? He called it loving." 

Across the world, people saw the truth in Lex's face. Lois for once backed off, marginally. 

"What are your plans? I mean Jor-El's remarks indicated that he had a course of action in mind." 

"He met with his officers this morning. Starting tomorrow every man or woman being held for sex crimes will be blood interrogated. The ones found to be guilty of rape, child molestation, or true child abuse will be executed, publicly. From here on anyone who charges another with these crimes will be interrogated the same way. There will be no possibility of false charges being brought." 

Lois was momentarily speechless. "We thought we were being given back our autonomy." 

"Kryptonians do not have children growing up scared because they were abused by the people who should have cared for them. It's time for this planet to begin growing up. Part of that process can only be accomplished by keeping the children safe. That is an area that has always been broken, we are just going to fix it." 

"But you included rape." 

"Yes, Jor-El heard the word on a news program. He was appalled when I explained what the word means. Rape is unknown on Krypton." 

"Didn't your relationship with Kal-El begin that way?" 

Lex laughed as Lois looked affronted. "Had you ever been desired by a Kryptonian you'd know just how ridiculous that idea is. They are far more sensual than most humans are, they can smell our desire, read our body language, and with the blood know our hearts and thoughts. They would never force someone who truly didn't want them. I told him I didn't, but I lied." 

"Are there any other changes you want to tell us about?" 

"Not at this time. Things will continue as they are in all other areas of law enforcement." 

"I guess that's it. Thank you again for allowing me to speak with you." 

Lex nodded and the camera light went out. He pulled the mic off and rose from the chair. Kal swept him up in his arms and carried him from the room. Lois watched, frowning. 

"Damn, does he think Lex is Scarlet O'Hara?" 

"They love each other. If you ever saw the way they are as a family you'd understand that they know what works." 

"I've seen some of the mixed couples, they act like newlyweds, can't keep their hands off each other." 

"Sex is not hidden with them. They see it as natural." 

"So their children can't have sex but they can see it." 

"They don't deliberately expose their children but they don't act like it is something to hide the way that we often do. Once they are married then the mate is hidden, covered, for the eyes of the mate only." 

"Isn't that just weird?" 

"Lois, just accept it and move on." 

"You always thought Lex walked on water." 

"No, he would definitely sink, feet of clay. He's smart, and he saved my life more than once. Don't sell him short. He did get us back our world." 

"With exceptions." 

"Do you really have a problem with animals like Dominic being executed?" 

"No, just the way it was done." 

"I'll offer you a wager." 

"What is that?" 

"This new method will have our world rape and child abuse free within two years." 

"Really? And if you're wrong?" 

"I'll get Lex to send you to visit another planet." 

Lois nodded with a grin, thinking of how she'd get a great story, maybe even a book from this. Chloe just smiled knowing she'd never have to ask Lex a thing. 

* * *

The rest of the visit was almost uneventful. Lex spent time with Chloe as they mapped out the changes to take place with the prison system. Kryptonians, including Kal, were interrogating sex crimes prisoners, in a few rare cases where DNA evidence had not been used or where a man claimed the sex had been consensual innocent men were released. 

Once all the inmates were taken care of, they moved to cases wherein the accused had been acquitted. That process brought screams of outrage and Lex once more made a TV appearance. In the end the screaming didn't matter. Jor-El's decision was final. The intelligent people of Earth began to understand that the human race was going to be forced to grow up. 

Lex also announced that it was time for a world government. That brought out the folks who thought they could get rich by exploiting the position, until it was made clear that anyone serving in the new governmental body would receive room and board plus a small stipend for clothing and personal items. The term of office would be restricted. And each person serving would need to be blood read. Only Kryptonians would be judges, this guaranteed that anyone sent to prison deserved to be there. 

* * *

Lex was sitting in the study sipping brandy, Chloe had just left and he was enjoying the quiet. He heard the door open but didn't turn. 

"Lex, are you through for the day?" 

He turned to look at Jor. "Yes, Father." 

"You are working much too hard. I think it is time for you to let others carry the load." 

"I am weary, Father. I long to go home." 

Jor smiled as he reached out to squeeze Lex's shoulder. "I have been thinking the same thing. I have ordered the ship prepared for us. We will leave in two days." 

"Two days? But, Father..." 

"Do not argue with me. Kal is worried about you. Your son misses his father. We are going home. There are things there you need to tend to as well. The trip home will allow you to rest so that you can resume your research." 

"Two days. That isn't much time to say goodbye." 

"It will have to do, Lex. Now come join your family for dinner." 

Jor held out his hand and Lex took it. The children squealed as he entered the dinning room. He smiled as they climbed onto him, clinging to his body like monkeys as they told him about the glacier Kal had taken them to see that day. 

The next morning Lex called Chloe in and told her they were leaving. She nodded. "I figured it would be soon." 

"Why?" 

"Kal is becoming impatient with how much time you are spending with all this Earth shaking perfect world stuff." 

"It's important." 

"Yes, but you could have delegated most of it to me. Or just announced it and then left the poor humans to muddle through." 

"I don't delegate well." 

"I know. I'm going to miss you. And the kids." 

"Not Kal and the fathers?" 

Chloe grinned at him. "Maybe a little. So how are you going to spend you last hours on Earth?" 

"I want to go to my mother's grave. And I really want to do something fun with my children." 

"They've been asking their guards to take them to a movie. I offered to get them any movie they wanted but they want to go to a real movie 'palace'. I think they got that from TCM." 

"Are there any 'palaces' left?" 

"There's one that is no longer open down on Marrick. I'll send a crew to clean it up and get equipment. Now what movie do you want to see? ET, Close Encounters, Star Wars." 

"Very funny. You left out Independence Day." 

"The Day the Earth Stood Still?" 

"Klatu barada nicto." 

The two started to laugh and were soon clutching their sides. Kal entered the room to find them still giggling. 

"What is so funny?" 

That set them off again and Kal looked from one to the other wondering it he should call a doctor. Finally, they calmed down and Lex told him the story of how Chloe, Nick and he had gone to a classic sci-fi festival to meet a contact concerning information on the aliens. The sodas had been laced with LSD and by the time the movie started the three friends were in their own little world. When they finally made contact and he gave them the code phrase they had run from him in terror. 

"I fail to see why this is humorous, Lex. You were drugged and it caused you to lose the information you sought." 

"Kal, the man was working for you. Had we not been high and therefore paranoid, you would have had us in custody by the end of the evening." 

"Then I am even more upset. It would have ended the hostilities sooner." 

"Kal, if we had been caught, you would have executed me. That was only a few weeks after you arrived." 

Suddenly Lex found himself being held in strong arms. "I must find the human who gave you this drug and reward them." 

In Kal's extreme distress he forgot Chloe was in the room. Lex was lifted, impaled and smothered in kisses. Chloe rose quietly and left the room, instructing a guard to see that no one entered. By the time Kal calmed, Lex was hanging limply in his arms. He carried his husband to their rooms and left him to sleep. 

Going to find Chloe he got right to the point. "Do you think we can find who drugged you back then?" 

"Probably not, but I have already put someone researching it. I've also arranged for the old Bijou to be made ready for a family screening this evening. I just need to know what movie to get." 

"Lex speaks with great fondness of the movies he loved as a child. Especially one he watched with his mother." 

"Do you know the title?" 

Kal told her. She smiled up at him. "I'll get it and some cartoons for the children." Kal nodded to her and then left her to do her work. 

The theatre was dirty and a lot of the seats were broken down. Chloe asked for a couple of Kryptonians to assist and it was decided to just clear out several rows and bring in comfortable sofas. The appliances were in working order so they had been cleaned and made ready to supply fresh soda, popcorn, hot dogs, and the candy counter had been filled. A few super-breaths blew all of the dust into the back alley. Bathrooms were cleaned at super speed. 

Chloe looked around, it was not as elegant as in times past but it would let the children have the fantasy. The new digital equipment was ready and the film set up. The doors opened and the El family came into the auditorium. The children ran ahead to grab Chloe's hands. 

"Thank you, Aunt Chloe, for getting this ready for us." They chorused. She bent to kiss them each then straightened and grinned at Lex. 

"I'll go tell them to pop the popcorn. Do you want hot dogs? They should be ready." 

"Oh, yes please." Thor told her. He was like his father, a bottomless pit of hunger. 

The children once more went running and as Chloe passed Lex she whispered. "I'll sit on the front sofa with the kids so that the four of you can make out if you want." 

Lex gave her a leer as he pulled Kal toward one of the sofas near the back. They settled down and Jor and Jhan took the one next to them. When she came back later with the kids loaded down with goodies she smirked at Lex and Jhan sitting in their husband's laps with their robes spread to cover them. 

Once she had the children settled with tray tables in front of them to hold all the snacks she used her cellphone to tell the projectionist to begin. The lights went down and the first cartoon came on. 

Lex leaned back against his husband as Kal's strong hands moved him up and down on Kal's erection. He didn't look over toward Jor and Jhan, but he was sure that they were joined as well. Kal made him come just as Mighty Mouse saved the day. 

Kal held him close and cuddled him as the main feature began to play. Lex knew as the credits began that Kal must have told Chloe what movie to get for them. He turned his head and kissed his lover's cheek. 

"Thank you, Kal." 

"You are welcome, Beloved." 

Kal only halfway watched the movie. His attention was on his lover and the children. When the movie was near the end Kal pulled out of Lex and placed him beside him on the sofa. Lex leaned against him and when the house lights came on, the children ran to Lex with questions. He answered each one. 

Chloe watched, struck by the fact that even the emperor listened attentively when Lex spoke. She knew that things could have gone so differently if Lex had not captured Kal's heart. 

* * *

Lex watched as the children said their good-byes to the men who had help care for them while on Earth. Kal was standing behind him, holding him close as he kept an eye on the items being loaded onto the ship. 

A car came roaring onto the field and Chloe jumped from it. Lex grinned as she zigzagged through the men with cargo. She almost plowed into them. She smiled as Lex chuckled at her. 

"Damn, I was afraid I'd miss you." 

"Not like you couldn't get us by radio." 

"Hey a radio can't deliver a hug. With your permission, Kal?" she asked. 

Kal released Lex and took a step back. He'd come to understand that Chloe and Lex held a sibling like affection for each other and he was no longer jealous of her. Lex caught her up in a hug, kissing her on the cheek as well. She squeezed him hard just before stepping back. Turning to Kal she spoke. "You take good care of him, he's one in a million." 

"Do not worry, Lex-El will be cherished all of his life." Then he surprised them both by leaning down and kissing Chloe's cheek. 

The children ran up and Chloe sent them to the car for the going away gifts she'd brought for them. 

"I'll keep in touch. There is a gift that I left for you in our rooms at the mansion. Enjoy him." 

"What did you do?" 

"Go and find out." He turned her toward her car and gave her a gentle push. She walked that way being met by the kids who gave her big hugs and kisses before running to the spot where Lex and Kal still stood. Lex motioned for them to enter the ship, they ran up the ramp. 

Chloe waved then turned her car to drive away before she broke down and cried. Kal watched as she left. 

"What did you leave for her?" 

"A horny Kryptonian who will love her." 

"How do you know?" 

"He was one of the new arrivals and he was hit by the lightning bolt when he saw her." 

"Then why did he not just go up to her?" 

"Kal, not all Kryptonians are as forward as you. Do you remember the boy who gave me the wooden box on our wedding day?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"Well, he's all grown up. And it's his first time away from home. I assigned him to be Chloe's bodyguard. I figure if he's too shy to tell her how he feels at least he has an excuse to be with her. Biology will take care of the rest." 

"Will not Chloe think he is too young for her?" 

"Only if he tells her his age which I instructed him not to do. By the time they share blood and she finds out she'll be hooked." 

"Lex, I do not think she will say nice things about you when she finds this out." 

"Won't be the first time she called me a bastard." 

Kal shook his head and took his husband's hand to lead him into the ship. They were in their bunk joined when the ship lifted off. Lex was happy to be going home. 

* * *

Lex had just finished his daily duties. He was relaxing on the chase in their bedroom. He heard the sounds of his son and Janith bickering in their normal way. He knew that they didn't need him to intervene. He smiled as he heard her call Thor a daddy's boy. 

He heard the quiet rumble of Kal's voice and then his steps as he walked toward their room. Lex smiled up at Kal as he bent over him. The kiss was slow and gentle. When Kal pulled back he smiled at his husband. 

"I have a surprise for you. We are going away for a vacation." 

"Vacation? But Kal I thought the delegation from Teka was due in the end of the week." 

"They are, but we will be back by then. Now get up and come with me." 

"What should I pack?" 

"You will not need clothing. The spot is very private; you will be able to go naked at all times if you wish. I would like that very much." Kal leered at Lex. 

"This must be a very private place indeed. Do the fathers know about this?" 

"Yes. They agree that we should have some private time. They can certainly handle the children for a few days." 

"Sounds wonderful. Let's go." 

Kal took Lex's hand and pulled him to his feet. They stopped long enough to kiss the children and then Kal pulled him out to the drive and a vehicle that was waiting for them. Lex relaxed back against the seat as his lover drove them out of the city. 

He watched as the scenery changed from the city to a more rural setting. Then it became wild and they had to take to the air. The trip took over two hours and Lex was about to ask if they were there yet when Kal set down in a small clearing. 

Lex stepped out and Kal lifted him to carry him toward a gate. The walls were high and covered with vegetation. Kal keyed in a code and the gate opened. They entered an area with a high canopy that allowed light to enter but would keep anyone flying overhead from seeing them. 

Lex could see a small cottage past the pool. Lex realized that Kal had created a little paradise for them. As he looked around he saw that Kal had based their getaway on the island where he'd asked Lex to be his consort. The plants were red instead of green, but he'd recreated the area down to a boulder next to the entrance of the house. 

Lex turned in a circle and then laughed out loud. He reached up to the fastening of his robe and dropped it at his feet. His shoes and undergarments were next and Kal watched with lustful eyes as Lex dove into the pool and swam toward the other side. 

As he reached the other side, he put one hand on the wall to tread water. He grinned at Kal. "Why are you still standing there, lover?" 

Kal dove into the water, still dressed and swam toward Lex. Lex laughed as Kal reached him. They shared a kiss. Lex pulled back laughing as Kal tried to penetrate him while still dressed. "Kal, this would be easier if you were naked." 

Kal growled, releasing Lex long enough to rip a hole in his pants, he lifted Lex enough to sit him down on his cock. Lex moaned as Kal entered him. He kissed Kal hard and then nuzzled his ear. "Thank you, Kal. I hadn't realized how much I needed some time away." 

"Jhan pointed it out to me. I have not been a good husband or I would have noticed." 

"We've both been really busy. You probably need a break too." 

They shared another kiss as Kal moved languidly within his husband. They continued to make out for a short time and then Kal pulled away. "You should enjoy the water, Beloved. I will go inside and remove my wet clothing and see to our dinner." 

Lex gave him a sunny smile as he began to swim laps across the pool. He lost himself in the pleasure of working his muscles as he slid through the warm water. It had been years since he'd had the freedom to be naked in the open air. His life as the heir's consort was more restricted than it had ever been before. He never complained about that, because he'd also never been so loved. 

He was beginning to tire, so he climbed from the pool and found a big fluffy towel waiting for him with his naked husband attached. Kal enfolded him with the towel and gave him a warm hug. 

"Are you enjoying yourself, Beloved?" 

"It's wonderful, Kal. I hadn't realized how stressed I was. Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Beloved. Now would you like to eat? Or shall we 'fuck' in the open air." 

Lex smiled up at Kal. Kal realized that the dosage needed to be adjusted once again, Lex looked as if he were barely old enough to shave. "Take me here, in the open under the rising moon." 

Kal grinned as he let the towel drop. He lifted his husband and practically folded him in half. Lex wrapped his hand around Kal's neck as his legs rested against Kal's shoulders. The huge cock slipped easily into the hot passage. Lex used his hands around Kal's neck to put them together for a kiss. When it ended he relaxed back, allowing Kal to hold him in position. Kal moved forcefully inside him. 

Lex wore a Mona Lisa smile as Kal made love to him. The moon rose and the light bathed him, turning his skin luminescent. Kal gazed at him with awe at the beauty of his lover. He took a couple of steps back and reached down to the table. The small knife was so sharp Lex barely felt the cut along his collarbone. Kal sucked, pulling a large mouthful of blood into his body. 

As Kal began to trill, his thrusts increased in violence. Lex grunted as his prostate was punched with each penetration. Lex dropped one hand to grip and rub at his balls and cock. He began to whimper as he got close to climax. 

"Kal, come in me." 

Kal bent to suck on the open wound. As Lex's blood flowed over his tongue he did as his husband had asked and released his come deep inside. Lex's cock spit come between them as he swooned. Kal carried his limp lover over to the wide lounge and lowered him carefully. 

He curled up next to Lex, holding him close and slipped into sleep. Lex woke as the second moon rose. He snuggled in closer to Kal, seeking his body heat. Kal stirred. 

"Are you cold, Beloved?" 

"A little. I'm hungry too. It's been too long since we had a hard session like that." 

"I must remember to give you better work outs." 

Lex leered as he grabbed Kal's dick. "Yes, you really must take better care of me." 

Kal looked solemn and nodded. "I will do better. My word on that." 

Lex kissed him deeply. "Kal, you take very good care of me. Our lives have been very busy lately. We just need to make time to be alone once in a while." 

"Father agrees. He is planning on whisking Jhan away for a vacation as soon as the Teka delegation leaves. I think he is planning on longer than a few days." 

"They haven't been away since I've lived here. I'd say they are past due. So tell me what have you prepared for our dinner?" 

Kal rose and pulled Lex up to lead him inside. Lex scratched his butt as he followed Kal. It felt strange to be naked and not behind closed doors. He really needed to find a way to show Kal just how much he appreciated this gift. 

Somehow he didn't think that would be much of a problem. He decided that he would insist that Kal bring him here for at least a weekend each month from now on. They both needed to recharge. 

Life was good for a transplanted human who had gone from rebel leader to alien consort, husband, and father to a future ruler. Lex remembered the first time he'd seen Kal, standing outside the fence. He was so glad Kal had made the decision he had that day. 

"Lex?" Kal was giving him a puzzled look. 

"Just woolgathering, love. Nothing to worry about." Lex took a seat in the chair Kal had pulled out for him. He rubbed his cheek against the hand that gripped his shoulder. So many things pivoted and changed in that moment. Lex reached for the bread and shoved a bit in his mouth as the future ruler prepared his food for him. 

Lex hoped Lionel was rolling in his grave. 

The end. 


End file.
